Other World
by Inuzuka Notori
Summary: AU & OOC. Natsuki gets tied into the events of a legend when she pulls the angel Shizuru from Heaven. Becoming a demon as punishment, they must fight for their safety and love. See profile for full summary.
1. Opening

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai HiME... If I did I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer... I also don't own any of the songs where I get most if not all of my titles from.**

A/N: This is the only chapter done in the present tense and with a song, the rest is like a normal fic. The opening is just as it would be as an anime opening: all the plot elements fitted together in a way that will probably only reveal itself as you read, but still gives a good feel of what it's about and if you'd like it. Tons of metaphors in here. And it really helps if you hear the song with it lol the lyrics fit perfectly.

**Chapter 1: Opening**

_Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi (TV Size Version)_ by ON/OFF

Natsuki is sitting in an alleyway at night, leaning with her back against a rough bright wall and resting her arms on her bent knees. The rain drizzles through her hair, pulling a strand down in front of her eyes that are staring blankly ahead. A lone white feather floats down and lands in her palm, breaking her gaze at the opposite wall. Thunder claps.

**Akaku akaku akaku yurete**

_Shaking in red, in red, in red_

She pulls it close to her heart as she stands up.

**Yume no yume no hate e**

_To the edge of the dream's dream_

When she opens her palm again it's already turned to ash and falls. Her eyes clench shut and a tear rolls down her cheek.

**Mou nando mo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi**

_Already, every time when I'm stifled to death after I give up again and again_

Natsuki walks through a nightlife city, reaching a large house. She glances up at the sky, lightning flashes again.

**Ikiba no nai kanjou ga me o samashiteku**

_My emotions that have no place to go wake me up_

Natsuki seems to choke, grasping her neck and shaking her head while hallucinating a monster being chained by Haruka and Reito, who are angels, in the train station she passes.

**Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo**

_Your unblemished smile knows it's an existence_

Her two parents and Nao are in the dark doorway. They reach out to Natsuki who is between them and the angel Shizuru. She looks at her family hesitantly before turning to the other girl and reaches for her hand.

**Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo**

_So distant that it's cruel_

Their fingers barely touching are pulled apart by a shadowy tendril wrapping Natsuki's limb; causing her skin to turn black and claws to form. She scratches the back of Shizuru's hand when she tries to grab it.

**Ienai kizu kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni**

_Even though the unhealable wound only eats away at my heart_

Natsuki and Shizuru are alone in the rain, a soft mist emitting from their mouths as they breathe heavily, passionately gripping into each other's backs.

**Yami no (naka ni) ima mo (yadoru) omoi o osaekirenai**

_Even now I can't completely hold back my thoughts (that dwell) (within) the darkness_

A black, flame-like pattern spreads up across Natsuki's skin. Visions of Shizuru's wings flash through her mind. Shizuru's arms wrap her closer as she flails. On a beat Natsuki's eyes open and blood red feathers start swarming around her.

**Akaku akaku akaku yurete**

_Shaking in red, in red, in red_

Natsuki running through the dark, towards the edge of a cliff.

**Yume no yume no hate e**

_To the edge of the dream's dream_

Her shadow silhouette cries out in pain and her abnormally long canines protrude from her mouth.

**Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu**

_We met; destiny begins to turn_

She falls to her knees at the edge, clutching her head in agony as her weakness causes her to fall off. Just as she slips, Shizuru's hand reaches down to hang on, but Natsuki's already fallen.

**Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu**

_A secret that no one, no one knows about_

Without hesitation Shizuru dives down after her, holding her close for a few seconds as they fall.

**Ochite ochite ochite**

_I fall, I fall, I fall_

Just before they hit the ground, Shizuru opens her wings, bringing them to a gentle hover and landing.

**Mou modorenai tsumi o kizande mo kitto**

_I certainly can't return anymore, even if I let my sins pass_

Shizuru looks down at her with a solemn expression and holds tightly though as if for her own protection before looking up regretfully at the sky.


	2. Heaven's Not Enough

**I – Heaven's Not Enough**

_There's a legend here... It says that if a human were to ever try keeping an angel on earth for themself, all of the evils in that person would flourish and they would become a demon. I never thought it was a law like the nobles and officials did, to the rest of us it was just a legend... I guess even angels can be wrong..._

-0-

In the world of angels, 'Heaven' as most called it, a lone chestnut-haired girl sat by one of the many fountains. As with most days in this realm, the sun shone brightly and reflected off the white stone houses, but not to a painful extent. The sea beyond the cliffs rhythmically swayed onto the sandy beaches leading up to the small village. The streets were green with grass, covering the rolling hills in the distance. There was always water flowing, and everything was always soft and peaceful. The habitants were showered in tranquility.

Shizuru looked down into the fountain, smiling softly at the girl she saw in it. It was not her reflection, but a visual portal into the mirrored world: the mortal realm. A few years ago, the angel had seen a girl on earth that caught her attention. Her heart fluttered whenever she saw her, which became increasingly frequent over time. Shizuru continued to watch, day in and day out, and today was no exception. The girl below was called Natsuki, and Shizuru was completely smitten for her. When no one was looking she would often place her finger tip gently on the water's surface, allowing for her magic to make contact with the ice princess and hope that she had a better day than usual.

Though it pained her to know that they could never meet, Shizuru was content with this. If she could make Natsuki happy from where she was, that's all that mattered... since Natsuki was generally unhappy. At times it made her giggle to see the girl in denial of her feelings, but in all seriousness Shizuru could feel Natsuki's unhappiness with her current life. She had been born into a life of crime, the eldest of the two Kuga twins, destined to inherit the family business. Natsuki could put on a tough exterior and get the job done, but in her heart she always wished for more; and it frustrated her to not know what more there was.

Today, Natsuki was skipping out on school again and was waiting in an abandoned alley to make an illegal trade. Although Shizuru could not condone the behaviour - she was an angel after all - it was not wrong to once more graze the water, sending ripples off nice thoughts into the blue-haired girl's mind. For no reason at all it seemed, Natsuki smiled, and Shizuru returned it, glad she had received her message of sorts.

"What are you doing?" bellowed the loud voice of the angel's blondee friend who appeared over her shoulder.

Shizuru froze for a second before turning around and smiling.

"Nothing at all Haruka, just watching the mortals go about their daily business."

"Yeah right! Like I'm gonna believe that," she chuckled sitting down next to her, "You know as well as I do if you weren't spending all of your time watching that girl you'd be an official just like us."

Shizuru sighed, it was true. She had the talent to become one of Heaven's most influential, but instead had become somewhat of truant herself. Instead of taking the time to ask for a promotion and go through the paperwork, exams and such, Shizuru was watching over Natsuki. The angel raised her head again to look at her friend, whose uniform was much like her own except with symmetrical black lined patterns and her red tie. The sign of an official was this uniform, while all other angels wore a simpler one consisting of a long white skirt (or a hakama for males), black sash, white shirt and jacket, and white sandals.

"Speaking of that, I came to invite you to the palace for a celebratory dinner."

"Yukino-chan made it into the officials?"

"Yep! So now I can be with her all the time!" the blonde started to fade off into her own fantasy.

"Much like I am with Natsuki," Shizuru replied with her usual flawless smile, which of course broke Haruka from her reverie and into a furious expression.

"Don't give me that! You spend far too much time with that girl as it is you have no right to criticize Yukino and I!"

"Ara... I didn't say anything critical..."

"Whatever! Just be there tonight. You're already on the list so they'll let you in no problem," she trailed off into a grumble, "But we wouldn't have to if you had become an official too..."

"What was that Haruka?" Shizuru asked in a tone that implied she had heard full well what the other girl had said.

The blonde just scoffed and spread her large wings to fly back to the palace where nobles resided; leaving Shizuru to return to her hobby of watching Natsuki. A sigh escaped her when she saw the girl's redheaded twin approach from the side, this always meant trouble.

-0-

"You're late Nao," Natsuki snorted as she folded her leather-clad arms across each other, "And so is the buyer, when did Otou-san say he'd be here? ... And what the hell are you wearing!"

The younger twin smirked at the raven-haired girl and stopped next to her, placing a hand on the studded belt holding up her miniskirt (just barely). Though the girl usually dressed provocatively, this in addition to the fishnets and halter top, was pushing it, causing Natsuki to look away in mock disgust for her sister.

"At least I look like a girl," she retorted, earning an angry glare from the other girl. Despite these small antics, these two could hardly get any closer. They grew up together, always together, which resulted in excellent teamwork.

Their little fit was cut off when a man slightly younger than them approached.

"You the Kuga twins?" he asked with his sketchy voice.

"That depends, are you a cop?" Nao eyed him suspiciously.

"No way," he pulled out a roll of bills, "Now where's my purchase?"

Nao walked towards him and took the cash, flipping through it to count before giving Natsuki a nod. With that the elder girl tossed him a bag of whatever it is he had ordered. She didn't even bother to check, this was too routine to always find out what they were selling, that and the fact that she really couldn't care less at this point.

Now that that was settled and the man had gone, it was time to return home.

"Race me," Nao asked with a sly grin.

"Sure, I can take some time to beat you… again."

The two smirked at each other and shook on the deal. They walked out to the street where Natsuki had parked her bike and Nao, her black sports car. When both were ready and revving their engines in the empty, dreary street, they nodded and sped off. It had become tradition to see who could win a race back home; the starting locations were different every time, just adding to the thrill. One wrong turn and they would be off track for the rest of the way.

-0-

Natsuki skid to a halt in front of the large wooden double doors of their mansion while Nao screeched up behind her.

"See? No one can beat this bike."

"Hey! It's not the bike I couldn't beat, but the fact that you have no shame in almost running people over!"

"Who would have shame in _almost_running people over? No one got hurt so who cares... And I have to say it's a tad hypocritical for you to say that, _Kumo no Tsume_," Natsuki replied with a giggle over her sister's self proclaimed assassin name.

"Oi oi! I trusted you with that! Calling me that in public is like writing "Kuga Nao has killed people, arrest her now!" in the sky!"

"Fine I'll be more careful, since you do put a lot of effort into your work," she noted looking the girl up and down, paying attention to her overdone outfit before shaking her head in disbelief and walking into her home.

Natsuki climbed the stairs to her room on the third floor, followed by Nao (as usual) who entered hers on the opposite side of the hallway. With a gruff sigh the biker tossed her leather jacket on the floor and threw herself onto her bed. Another day had come and gone, just like it always had. She stared up at the ceiling, daydreaming and reflecting. The girl had a natural curiosity, she always questioned her lifestyle. It was all she knew, and she loved both the luxurious benefits and pure power, but Natsuki was saddened by it.

Growing up she was always told her parents were bad people, but to her and Nao they were loving, she couldn't understand. The twins were always told that their family used to be very poor and criminal activities were the only way that they could survive. As time went on Natsuki began to wonder why it was still happening. They had fancy cars, a large house and tons of money, so why were they still doing this? She smirked alone in her room.

_I guess that's why... I can pretend to be all righteous and say it's wrong, but I'm not gonna... I like it too much..._

She stretched an arm up, reaching for the ceiling. It was one of those moments when even though fully awake, one's consciousness would fade. Natsuki saw herself from both a third person and first person point of view as she extended her fingers, trailing them gently over thin air as if someone's face were there.

"... I miss you..." she muttered aloud before blinking and snapping back into reality. Natsuki sat up quickly, cross-legged on her bed and rested her forehead in her palm.

"What was that about?" she asked herself, "I miss you?" she repeated back, "Who would I possibly miss?"

Natsuki sighed and shook her head. It was almost time for dinner, she'd have enough time to talk to Nao about it before then. She got up and went to the opposite room, not bothering to knock as became their habit, neither minded.

"What's up?" the redhead asked, "You look off..."

The elder twin groaned and sat down on Nao's bed next to the girl lying down.

"You know those times when you can hear yourself talking but don't really know what you're saying?"

"Yeah?"

"I just had one and it was weird... I said 'I miss you' but I have no idea to who or what... or even why I'd miss them. It just came out."

Nao raised an eyebrow and smirked before sitting up and throwing herself on the other girl's shoulders. In truth she didn't have an answer, since it was just one of those things that happened to everyone now and then, so to cheer Natsuki up she resorted to humour.

"You missed _me_ that's who! I'll bet every night since we got our own rooms you sat there missing me."

Natsuki scoffed in mock annoyance and pushed the girl away by her head as she stood up.

"Oh get over yourself, I'm not a baby."

"Hey! I resent that! I sit here missing you every night!" Nao joked, curling her legs up to her chest for a second then launching herself off the mattress and kicking open the door, "Come on let's go eat, we'll forget all about your little hallucination or whatever it was."

-0-

Shizuru sat at the edge of the fountain with a rabid blush quickly spreading across her entire body. Tears had almost fallen from her eyes when she saw Natsuki reaching up, she longed to grab hold of that hand and caress it. Then, when for some unknown reason the girl had said she missed someone, Shizuru couldn't help but feel a tug in her heart to think Natsuki had felt her presence.

A gentle glow crossed the sea and the setting sun reflected in her crimson eyes, the sign that it was time for her to be on her way. The nobles' palace was not too far but she was always one to be a bit early.

"I'll be back soon Natsuki," she whispered while standing and looking up.

Shizuru bent her knees slightly and opened her massive white wings out behind her back. In a powerful motion they flapped and her body was lifted off the ground, higher and higher with each one. The angel flew up through the clouds, rising through the soft fluffy substance to the floating sky castle. That magnificent shining building was the palace where all of her friends were allowed to reside; it radiated an aura of prestige and power, towering above her humble village home.

The girl glided across the sky, feeling the soft wind sifting through her feathers like massage oils. Shizuru smiled as she neared her destination, flapping her wings a few quick times to accommodate her hover and land sequence as she made herself vertical again. A muscular official stood at the base of the stairs and looked her up and down. The girl took a moment fix her ruffled hair and looked him in the eye.

"Hello, I am Shizuru, here on invitation from Haruka."

The man raised an eyebrow and looked at his list before shaking his head.

"You aren't on it."

Shizuru's expression sunk. She knew right away that Haruka had been absent minded enough to forget, which still left her with her current problem. She tried to think of another way she could get past this man, when another appeared a few steps above her.

"Let her in," he said with a shining smile, "She's with us for the festivities."

"My apologies Reito-sama," he said with a bow to both angels.

The two bowed back and Shizuru climbed the stairs next to her friend who walked at her side once they were on equal ground.

"Forgive Haruka's mistake, she's very... flustered today," he giggled a bit.

"Indeed she is. She was scattered when she met with me before too. Glowing with pride is how I see it."

They laughed together and smiled as Reito opened the large doors to the palace. It had been a long time since Shizuru had last visited; she had forgotten how high the ceilings were and how dizzy it made her to look around. It was painted beautifully, like a collage of memories from every artist angel, constantly being added to when a new one arrived. Shizuru's eyes always caught onto the misshapen flower Reito had painted when he was younger.

"I still find it hard to believe you never get lost in here, even if it is your birthplace," she chuckled.

"I remember the first time I brought you here with Haruka and Yukino," Reito laughed to himself, "You three had gone exploring without me and it took all day to find you."

Shizuru rolled her eyes, he always had to bring that up, and as usual she would retort with the first time the three girls showed him around their village. He had never seen the beach before and got so excited he dove in too fast, nearly drowning, only to say later that it was all an act for attention (but they knew better). Of the foursome, only Reito had been born into nobility; the son of a long line of artist angels. Though most of them were trained in music, the boy had taken a liking for visual arts. The three girls were all common angels, working their way up to official status.

In a sense, all angels when first arrived are common angels, living throughout Heaven until they master their passion. Whatever it may be, arts, magic, swordsmanship, athletics, anything one was able to perfect themselves with, that is what made someone into an official. However there are rare cases where angels are born into nobility, if their lineage is pure enough to ensure a prodigy.

"How is Natsuki-chan by the way?" he asked out of genuine concern, though it caused Shizuru to get flustered.

"She's doing well and..."

"And?" he teased.

"I think she felt me. It was quite exciting!"

Reito smiled, it was rare to see Shizuru be so open with her feelings, the moment she spoke of must have really taken her by surprise.

"Here we are," he said, opening the next set of doors to a large room filled with food, drinks and music.

"Shizuru you came!" Yukino said with a smile as she embraced her friend, "I was afraid with Haruka-chan's mishap they wouldn't let you in."

"Mishap!" the blonde barked from across the room, "How much of a mishap could it be, she got in didn't she?"

"Yes, I did, now let's put that aside and celebrate!" Shizuru exclaimed, wrapping an arm around Yukino playfully, "The new uniform looks very nice on you too."

"Oi oi! None of that winking and purring voice with my girlfriend! You've got your own!"

Shizuru swatted away her friend's comments, laughing and enticing the rest to do the same.

-0-

"Wha? You want me to go alone?" Natsuki asked her parents with a mouthful of food.

Saeko and Ryuue both nodded.

"The task itself is simple, basic delivery, though the contents are at a high price. Think of it as a test to make sure you can handle your inheritance," her father spoke tersely as usual.

The table shook and dishes clanged as Nao rose from her seat with her palm smashed on the wood.

"No way! Natsuki and I work as a team like always! We even work together on hits."

"Please sit down dear," Saeko interjected and Nao obeyed with frustration, "It's only one time, we just want to see how Natsuki could handle things on her own should something come up that you are unavailable."

"But that'll never happen! We've always been there for each other, work and otherwise. There'll never be a time when I won't be there for Natsuki and same for me right?" she looked at her sister.

Natsuki nodded.

"Nao's right. You know I even plan on sharing the inheritance with her of my own free will. So why split us up?"

Ryuue looked at them both seriously.

"My order still stands girls. Just this one night Natsuki will work alone, and that's final."

The twins groaned and sighed. No matter how much they wanted otherwise they lived in a traditional family of honour. Their parents' wishes were law when it all came down to it. However, it was safe to say that both girls were very much loved by their two parents who very rarely had to play the "orders" card.

After the meal, Natsuki dressed for the occasion as she usually did. Loose clothing enabled easy movement in the case of a fight, and the pistol stuck in the back of her jeans ensured her victory. The jingling of keys in her pocket caught Nao's attention as Natsuki descended the stairs. She stood with her back rested against the wall and arms folded across her chest.

"Hey!" she called, causing her sister to turn, "Tell me about if after alright?"

Natsuki flashed her a grin before placing her helmet on.

"Will do," and with that she turned and left the mansion. The girl mounted her Ducati and checked her coat pocket to assure she had the package, which again she didn't bother to actually look at. High end deal or not, in the end it was just another item. Whatever it was brought a profit and with Natsuki landing it she would get to keep the full revenue. She wouldn't though; it was intrinsic to her to split everything with Nao.

There was the muffled roar of her engine revving before the screech of tire against road as Natsuki took off into the darkness.

-0-

Natsuki pulled up next to the closed train station and parked her bike in one of the many empty lots. She got off and waited beneath the only working streetlamp. The girl looked at her watch then ahead again; hoping whoever it was would get here soon. She really just wanted to sleep right now. A few minutes later a shadowy group started walking towards her.

_Must be them..._Natsuki thought, kicking off the post with her foot and stepping forward. She quickly stopped though when she noticed she was becoming surrounded. At a closer look the girl realized these guys were too shabby to be her customer. No, this was a street gang, not someone her parents would consider important to deal with.

"One of the Kuga girls alone, now that's something rare, what's the occasion?" asked the leader.

"Screw you! Get out of my way," Natsuki tried to push through and get past them but was easily pushed back.

"Sit down rich girl, you're gonna be here for a while..."

"Yeah, while we beat the crap out of you!"

Natsuki's eyes widened and she took a long step back while reaching behind her to grab her gun; but it was gone!

_Shit!_She cursed mentally as she fumbled round in her pockets.

"Looking for this?" the leader teased as another member tossed the weapon over the girl's head, "Quite a fancy piece you got here, too bad to don't have any real skills to hold onto it. That's why I hate rich kids like you. You think you're so great. But you used to be just like us, roughin' it out on the street? Like hell! You grew up in a mansion, you ain't one of us!"

Natsuki froze as he raised her own pistol to her face.

-0-

"Thank you for inviting me," Shizuru said, bowing as she left her three friends, "Again, congratulations on becoming an official, Yukino."

The youngest girl nodded in thanks quietly while the blonde took charge of the situation as she always did.

"Next time we eat here will be in celebration of your promotion right?"

Shizuru chuckled.

"I hope so, though I'm not sure how long it will take... I don't even know where to begin training."

"We can teach you stuff! Just hurry up and do it!"

"You miss me that much?" she teased.

"Well yeah! I mean! No! Damn it!"

The three laughed as Haruka once again stumbled in her speech. Shizuru knew her friend meant well by trying to entice her to join with them; though she often wished she could be more passive about it like the other two. But it was her nature, part of the character Shizuru liked about the girl.

"Until then," she said with a smile before diving off the edge of the platform at the base of the stairs.

Shizuru enjoyed free falling through the clouds for a bit and spreading her wings only when she could see her home. Soon the time came for her to glide safely down. Although it was marked by her seeing her home, the angel rarely returned there until she was too tired to see her Natsuki. Again she flapped quickly to hover and land next to the fountain.

She sat down on the ledge and focused her thoughts on the girl of her dreams. The figure slowly appeared in the still water and Shizuru opened her eyes. Crimson irises sparked when she saw it. Natsuki was in grave danger and all mental stability slipped from her. Shizuru was running on instinct now, abandoning the fountain and racing towards the cliff that overlooked the ocean. With all her strength she opened her wings once more and soared across until she was over the deep water. She flapped powerfully to increase her speed as she dove down into the waves. The angel swam further and further down, praying she'd make it in time. The light violet at the bottom of the abyss finally appeared. Shizuru reached down and touched the portal.

_I'm coming Natsuki! I'll save you!_

-0-

The girl heaved her breaths, staring down the barrel of her weapon. She thought this was the end. But rhen it happened: the moment that changed her life forever.

The sky cried with thunder so loud they thought it cracked open and rain poured heavily. Natsuki thought it would deter them but not even that could dent the resolve of the angry gang. The girl shut her eyes in both anticipation and fear and heard the shots fire off.

She waited a second.

_I'm... still alive...?_

She felt a warmth around her, body heat, and two arms gripping her close.

_Am I... dead then?_

Natsuki hesitantly opened her eyes to see a veil of white surrounding her. Now she certainly thought she had died, until she looked up that is. Her emerald eyes met with soft red ones, and she was speechless. Shizuru was just as shocked at what she had done, but more so that she was holding Natsuki in her arms for the first time.

"Who... are you?" the frightened girl asked.

"Your guardian angel," was the reply as Shizuru opened her wings, causing a blast of wind to knock away the harmful men.

Natsuki was still scared as ever of this situation and continued to hold herself against the angel's body for protection while looking down by her feet. Flattened bullets were scattered in front of her, deflected by Shizuru's shield of feathers.

The gang was stunned for the moment and could not move to attack again, giving Shizuru the chance she always wished for. She turned Natsuki around to face her with a smile that assured her safety. Her fingers moved tenderly though midnight tresses and down over the girl's skin. Natsuki couldn't believe how soft she was, it was as if nothing had ever harmed her before; nothing like her own rough and scarred body.

The storm was fading; the gateway into Heaven was closing. Shizuru cupped Natsuki's cheek with her palm and leaned down. The latter was frozen in place as their lips barely grazed each other before another loud crash of thunder echoed through the night sky. A lone tear slid down the angel's cheek as she broke away, unable to get her kiss in time.

"I'm sorry I could not stay with you forever... Goodbye Natsuki," Shizuru quickly stepped back and jumped, about to fly back into the portal in the clouds when something caught her. She stared down, shocked to see Natsuki pulling down on her leg.

"Don't go!" the girl cried, "Don't leave me!"

Shizuru's heart broke when she was pulled down using mortal strength alone. She had the power though, and the self control to remember her task. She hovered horizontally, flapping slowly trying to get away from Natsuki's grip that had moved to her arms now.

"Natsuki! Please! I have to return!"

"I don't care! I'm begging you! Stay!" tears streamed down her face.

Shizuru shut her eyes tightly, unable to bear the sight of the girl suffering as she once again tried to fly. No matter how hard she tried though, Natsuki wouldn't let go. She was desperate. But Shizuru was desperate too, getting high enough that the girl was even lifted off the ground, a second before the final raindrop fell.

"No!" Natsuki yelled with one last pull, bringing Shizuru down to the ground with her.

The angel stared wide eyed at the mortal beneath her. They were both breathing erratically from the ordeal, but she quickly stood up and looked at the sky. Shizuru gasped as she felt something fade from her. Green sparks of light were released from her body and floated into the sky before dissipating.

"My... magic?" she asked aloud though to herself before covering her mouth in surprise, "The legend...!"

It was starting... Shizuru was no longer a full angel with her white magic gone. She reached above her head and sure enough her halo was not there as well. Now though, her lack of abilities was not her concern at all. If the legend was coming true, then Natsuki would...

"No..." she muttered, looking over the girl.

Natsuki lay motionless on the ground, and at the worst time ever, the stunned gang had regained their stability and got back up on their feet. With Shizuru's magic gone she lacked the impenetrable defence she once had. Bullets could pierce her and numbers would defeat her; and that wasn't even the worst of her problems. The ground started to shake and Shizuru turned back to Natsuki's body as it rose up, floating on its own bubbling black energy. It looked like it had the consistency of a thick gel, but that was definitely demonic energy.

The girl struggled and growled as the substance cloaked her body, wrapping her up in it so much that soon she was unrecognizable. It flipped her onto all fours, which was easily accommodated by what was left of Natsuki at the core. Shizuru was in tears at the sight of her love paying the price for her interference in the mortal world. She wanted to reach out and hold her but the girl was gone. What stood before her now was a dark beast whose raw energy manifested itself in the form of black scales covering a monstrous body.

The demon form of Natsuki whipped it's thick, muscular tail around and bared its fangs, snarling at the people around it. The dripping saliva was like acid on the concrete, making steam rise around its glowing red eyes.

The thugs were terrified to say the least and tried to escape, but to no avail. Natsuki was rampant now, chasing after them at lightning speed and tearing them up before roaring with all her might. The air wave that followed was enough to throw Shizuru back quite a few metres but she was able to use her wings to her advantage and not fall to the ground. Natsuki then swung her tail down, shattering the pavement in all directions before turning her gaze to the angel nearby. It was only natural that an angel was a demon's most important target. Shizuru tried to fly up and dodge as fast as she could, but had taken a moment to look back. A second time Natsuki was leaping at her, trying to pull her back down, but this wasn't really Natsuki at all.

_I'm not going to make it!_

Just as Natsuki's claws were about to latch onto Shizuru's ankle, another crash of thunder sounded and before she knew it Shizuru was pulled out of harm's way. She looked up to see Haruka holding onto her wrist as they landed a distance away from where the demon was fighting Reito.

"Stay back!" the blonde ordered, materializing a golden chain in her hands, which was shaped more like a rope of thorns.

Shizuru could only watch as Reito did the same and her two friends attempted to chain up the one who was once her love. They whipped their chains around, trying to wrap the monster but instead only made her angrier by burning her skin with its touch. Natsuki howled in pain and reared up on her hind legs.

"Got it!" Haruka called as she threw her item once more, this time successfully coiling around the demon's throat.

Again she roared in agony as the holy chains singed her scales, emitting a mix of blood and steam from the contact. Using all her strength Haruka pulled down, dragging Natsuki into the ground head first while Reito wrapped his chains around her ankles, getting the same reaction; only in combination with the blonde's attack he was able to trip and flip the demon onto her back. She continued to struggle and thrash, but it was not enough with the bonds themselves also damaging her.

The two angels held their current chain in one hand while extending the other towards the creature. In a flash of golden light four more secure chains clamped onto each of Natsuki's wrists and ankles, while a fifth one attached to her neck. Haruka and Reito breathed deeply as they made sure their sealing was working. Slowly, the demon form peeled back and revealed Natsuki's original body more and more as it was sucked into each of the restraints. The blood red glow from her eyes soon vanished and her normal jade tint returned, if only for a moment before her eyes shut and she collapsed.

The chains brightened for a second and then completely darkened, becoming a permanent marking in Natsuki's skin. They were still bleeding, but that would soon come to pass, for the time being their work was done. The navy-haired girl was unconscious in the debris of broken concrete.

Haruka wiped the sweat from her brow and turned to Shizuru who was sobbing on her knees.

"What did you think you were doing!" she screamed, furious.

"I... was saving her... she was going to be shot... I had to do something..."

The blonde clenched her fist, she wanted to let loose all of her anger right now, but the heat of Reito's glare kept her in check. The black haired angel approached his two friends and lifted Shizuru to her feet. He was disappointed, but also understood. There was no use in forcing more blame on her than she already felt, nor more punishment than she would have.

"The seals are only temporary... you know what you must do..." he said regrettably.

Shizuru looked up at him.

"You mean the legend? It's all true?"

Haruka scoffed.

"It's not a legend Shizuru... It's Law. If you want to save her soul and return to Heaven you have to take advantage of the opportunity we gave you. The seals didn't even turn her into a human again, she's just a lesser demon, but she still is a demon! You have to kill her now while she's weak! Before they break again!"

"Haruka!" Reito yelled, trying to stop her from being so harsh.

"It's alright..." Shizuru said quietly, as if there was no life left in her at all, "I will have to... if it's to save Natsuki..."

The man pulled his friend into an embrace. Without saying another word he and Haruka flew into the night sky, disappearing into the raining clouds. Shizuru stared ahead of her at the fallen girl, ignoring the cold drops sending shivers down her spine.

The angel gently scooped the girl up in her arms and opened her wings. Shizuru lifted them both off the ground, flapping gently to guide her way to Natsuki's home. She had spent so many days and nights following her that the route was ingrained in her mind. But she had to be discreet; this was the mortal realm, angels were never seen soaring through the air like she was, but Shizuru counted on the darkness to cover her for now.

She soon reached the Kuga mansion, landing quietly on Natsuki's balcony. After making sure no one was nearby, Shizuru used her foot to open the door to the girl's room. She ducked down while entering to make sure her wings did not get caught; as when they were folded they greatly increased in height. It was the moment she was dreading, and each step brought her closer to it.

Placing the unconscious Natsuki on her bed, she stopped and stared, wishing someone would wake her up now and tell her it was all a dream. But no one did. This was all very real, painfully so. Shizuru slowly wrapped her fingers around the girl's neck, trying to force herself to increase the pressure.

"I'm so sorry," she cried, "...But I cannot kill you!"

And she fell to her knees, sobbing into Natsuki's clothes.

-0-


	3. My Sweetest Downfall

**II - My Sweetest Downfall**

A soft gasp hitched from Natsuki's mouth as her consciousness started to return. Shizuru was still by her side, wiping a cold, wet cloth on the black markings. She had spent the night cleaning them, but the bleeding would only stop in time once the scar tissue formed over it. The angel stiffened when she saw Natsuki move.

_Would she remember me? She probably thinks it was all a dream... I should go but... I have nowhere..._

The navy-haired girl stirred awake, grinding her teeth in pain. Shizuru placed the cloth back on her skin to ease the suffering, but there was only so much of an effect it could have. Natsuki slowly opened one of her clenched eyes when she felt the touch of someone else against her. At first she thought it would be Nao, and that she would be in a hospital somewhere after her near death encounter.

_No... I was saved..._

Emerald met crimson, causing both to stop immediately. Natsuki blinked, she remembered the face but thought the rest was just a figment of her imagination. This was beyond strange. The girl struggled to sit up in her bed, but her wrists were nowhere near strong enough to lift her. She hissed again when she slumped back down.

"Natsuki! You shouldn't move, here I'll help you," Shizuru said as she stood up and lifted the girl up, "How are you feeling?"

Natsuki just looked at her incredulously.

"How do you think I'm feeling? I can barely move."

"...I'm sorry," her wings sank in hurt.

"What the hell is going on? Who are you?"

The angel perked up again.

"I am Shizuru, your... guardian angel of sorts," she tried not to blush. It was a true statement, though she could hear the voices of her friends taunting her and saying she was stalking the girl from a parallel universe.

"Yeah right," Natsuki scoffed, "Why would someone like me have a guardian angel? Don't you know who I am?"

"Indeed I do, Kuga Natsuki, elder twin of the two heirs to the family crime empire. You ride a blue Ducati, are a truant, and have an unhealthy addiction to mayonnaise... Shall I go on?"

The girl froze.

"What are you some kind of cosplaying stalker?"

"Cosplaying... stalker..." Shizuru grumbled to herself as she sighed, "What proof would you need to be convinced I'm an angel?"

Natsuki sat back and through for a moment. She never believed in angels to begin with, let alone knew what could be proof.

_Hmm... what do angels have... ah I know!_

"Show me your halo!"

Shizuru sank again.

"I... don't have it anymore."

"See? Caught you cosplaying stalker, now get out of here before I call the guards."

"Wait no! This should be proof!" Shizuru stammered as she stood up and walked to the centre of the room.

Natsuki raised an eyebrow at first, but soon dropped her jaw when the girl before her opened her wings to the fullest; each spanning a length equal to her height, barely able to fit in the space. The bedridden girl was trying not to faint from shock when it all hit her. Shizuru grinned proudly and reached over with one of her feathered appendages to touch Natsuki's cheek softly.

"Y-you can put them away now..." she stuttered, blushing, and Shizuru complied.

"Sorry... you can understand why I'd be sceptical..."

"Don't worry; what's important is that you're safe. Hold on, I need to re-bandage your wounds," Natsuki watched as the girl ran to the private bathroom again, bringing back with her more supplies.

She didn't have much of a choice in the matter - aside from calling for help - but Natsuki was too weak to move, and this angel seemed to mean her no harm.

"Do you know what happened last night? All I remember is seeing you and then the rest is sort of a blur..."

Shizuru watched her hands work with a solemn expression. Where to begin of what happened? She wanted to tell her the truth, but something inside of her was holding back. She couldn't bear the thought of Natsuki returning to her monstrous state and somehow hoped that if she didn't say anything, the past could erase itself.

"Last night you were going to make a delivery, but a gang attacked you. They were about to shoot when I intervened and stopped the bullets. After that I tried to leave but..."

"But what?"

"But you wouldn't let me. I'm not sure how but you were strong enough to keep me from re-entering the portal back to Heaven, but it started a chain of events similar to a legend we are taught. If a human makes an angel stay on earth, they can't return, and also lose their magic. That's why my halo is gone..."

Shizuru didn't intend on saying more than that, it was too hard. Natsuki on the other hand was saddened. She remembered more, about how she had begged the other girl to stay with her so desperately. She didn't even think of the costs.

"I'm sorry..." she muttered, "It's my fault you can't go back... I'm sorry..."

Shizuru looked up from her work at the bedridden girl, smiling at her concern.

"It isn't your fault. I was... glad that you wanted me to stay. I lived for so long thinking I would never be able to meet you, and then I was, and what's more you wanted me with you."

"I think I understand now..." Natsuki muttered to herself.

"Hmm?"

"Well... you would know since you were there too right? All those times I thought I felt someone... I thought I was going crazy but, it was you right?"

Shizuru nodded and finished the last bandage on the girl's limbs, all that was left was her neck. Natsuki winced when the fabric made contact with her raw skin, but being in her "line of work" she was used to dealing with pain.

"What are these anyway?"

"A sort of..." how could she say it without revealing too much, "punishment... Unless I can find a way to return, you will have these markings. I'm not sure if the pain will last even once it heals naturally."

"I suppose that's fair... Do you know of a way?"

Shizuru shook her head, choosing to lie rather than explain that the way to get herself back was to kill Natsuki. She knew more than anyone the inner softness of this girl, and wouldn't do anything to risk her; even if all logic was against it. She sighed with a hint of worry when she looked closer at the seal before finishing the wrapping.

"Then what do we do now? Just wait?"

"My friends are most likely looking into a way... But this was all so unexpected, I don't know if I can contact them. I will try, but what's most important is making sure you feel better," she placed her palm on Natsuki's forehead.

"You're still a bit feverish but that's just from shock."

The girl nodded and stared ahead, she could already start to feel the pain subside as well as a sense of internal comfort. She was surprised at first but now she knew, this was the person she was trying to find. Natsuki was never good at first meetings though, in fact she had never made a friend. Nao was the only person who she put effort into being around, but now Shizuru was here. She didn't want her to leave and feared she had reacted too coldly.

"I, uhh... I'm not too good at these, but I'm sorry for pushing you away at first. I really am happy you stayed..."

Shizuru's cheeks turned a light pink at the words and the angel smiled. She held Natsuki's hand in hers.

"...So am I."

-0-

Large double doors swung open on a single push, signalling the surrounding company that a very angry angel was coming their way. Haruka stormed into their meeting room with Yukino following behind trying to calm her but to no avail. All save one got the hint to leave and exited, leaving the two girls alone with Reito who was staring into a fountain on the wall.

"I can't believe her! She's chosing to stay there!"

The black-haired angel looked up at his friend, resting his arm at the edge of the water.

"I can see you doing the same thing Haruka; in fact I'm surprised you aren't more supportive."

"Why would I do the same thing? I wouldn't have gone in the first place and interfered! It's a rule that we can't!"

"Precisely... Even for you, isn't there one thing, or rather person, more important the laws you live for? Shizuru is much the same, instead of giving in to something she doesn't believe is right simply because it's a rule, she is enduring it and trying to find a way."

The blonde merely scoffed and looked away. Even if everyone in the room knew it, she could never admit she was wrong, not to mention she was still angry. Her best friend was trapped in a world with a demon, and worse, she would do anything for that demon.

"She's denying the facts Reito! She's just going to be hurt more in the future!"

"It may seem like it at first, but she knows full well what is going to happen. She just doesn't want Natsuki to know yet out of fear that it might awaken her sooner," he stood up and walked to the other side of the room, "In any case, she's counting on us to help, and I intend to do my best. Will you?"

"Of course I will!" Haruka barked at him, "She's my friend! I won't let her be harmed by a demon!"

"Good, then we will have to come up with a plan on our own. The elders will not be of any use to us now. Wise as they are, they are stuck in their time and would send one of _them_for the girl. I will not let them hurt Shizuru in any way, including her heart, and that will require Natsuki to live."

Haruka sighed and agreed, sitting down on the sofa opposite Reito with Yukino at her side. Though still frustrated with the situation, she had been reminded her anger lay not with Shizuru herself, but with an unfortunate sequence of events. Her brow furrowed in concentration, she was determined to solve this problem, and only hoped that if they did manage to think of a way they would have the resources and time.

-0-

Over the course of the day, the pain of Natsuki's wounds had decreased tremendously. Being a demon had given her an alarming healing ability, so against Shizuru's council she was able to stand and walk around, stretching away the aches. The girl walked over to her window to see the orange glow of the sun setting. Just as she turned back to the angel and was about to speak, her door started to open.

_Shit! Nao!_

The older twin darted over and forcefully shut the gap.

"Just give me a second! I'm in the middle of something!" she called while trying to find a place for Shizuru to hide.

"What crap is that! You disappeared last night and didn't even come to me when you came back!"

"I didn't wanna wake you, that's all!"

They settled on the walk in closet and as soon as the angel was safely hidden away, Natsuki let up her defence and allowed her sister into the room. She winced in pain as the blunt force of Nao opening the door threw her back onto the bed, straining her wounds.

"Oi! Watch it will you!" Natsuki groaned while rubbing her neck.

Nao looked at her oddly.

"Oh sorry... I didn't know you were so close to the door... Anyways where the hell have you been! You didn't call or anything and the buyer said he never met you! That when he got there the whole place was torn up! What happened?"

Natsuki blinked, she really didn't have any memory that would indicate anything destructive happening. Although, knowing none of what was happening right now was normal, she put on a confident smirk.

"Yeah, a gang tried to run me outta the place and I kicked their asses! So to celebrate I got some of these!" the girl grinned while removing one of her bandages to show off her markings.

The redhead raised her eyebrow and gently traced her fingers over them, careful not to cause pain.

"Tattoos? Nice! Did it hurt like when I got mine?" she raised her elbow up to show the black slider web coming from it.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"As if! I have a higher pain tolerance than you, this was nothing!"

Shizuru watched them from the closet; solemnly observing, just as she used to. She realized in that moment that once she had come here, she wouldn't go back... she couldn't. After having held Natsuki in her arms, after hearing her plea to stay... there was no way she would return to being the mere observer anymore. How that would happen, she had no idea, but her determination was fierce. She would continue to protect Natsuki from anyone, and first on her list was that twin of hers.

It was a bittersweet thought. Natsuki was her dearest, as well as Nao's... and as far as she knew, and respected, Nao was Natsuki's dearest. It was probably that sting which spurred her on. While Nao brought Natsuki joy and comfort like no other person, she was undeserving of the latter's affections. Shizuru couldn't even stand to know that it was a different love, familial as opposed to her romantic type. As long as Nao was around, Natsuki would do anything for her, which could one day lead her to be used wrongly. More wrong than she had already been lured into being. However, should Nao be removed from the picture, Natsuki would be unhappy. She slumped back onto the wall, accidently making a noise.

"Hey what was that?" Nao asked looking directly at the closet.

Natsuki's eyes widened.

"N-nothing! Just go tell Otou-san and Okaa-san than I'm alright and I'm home. I'll be down when I'm ready 'kay? I still don't want to eat..."

Nao protested while being literally shoved out of the room and had the door closed her in her face. She looked startled at it, sad. The girl lifted her hand and pressed it to the wood.

"Hey... did I do something to make you mad?"

"What? No, of course not!" Natsuki replied from leaning on the other side of the door.

"Alright... Just remember, we've never shut each other out before... I'm the first one you come to, promise?"

Natsuki gave a short "mm" in response while staring at the floor. She felt so guilty for doing this. It was the first time she doubted Nao's trust and it was killing her inside. It _was_ an inevitable truth that she did not feel that trust in this matter, but she never hesitated before. Was she betraying her sister?

When she sensed it was safe, Shizuru emerged from her hiding space and approached Natsuki who seemed on the brink of tears. Though she didn't ask, her hold was not fought against, but readily accepted by the girl who poured out her frustrations.

"I'm sorry, it's because of me you are having problems with her..."

Natsuki shook her head and pulled back, wiping her tears away.

"No, don't apologize... You being here has... I don't know... I feel different... Like my eyes have opened to see beyond this darkness I grew up in, like someone is holding my hand along the way… I feel safe."

When she opened her eyes she was looking down and saw a hand extended towards her. She moved her gaze up to see Shizuru's smiling face and returned the expression as well as the gesture.

"In return for giving me that feeling, you're going to stay here with me," Natsuki said with a confident expression that peaked Shizuru's interest.

"Stay here?"

"Yeah I mean... I kept you here, so I should take responsibility and give you a place to stay. You can take my bed and I'll sleep on the floor."

Shizuru smiled at her kindness but had to protest.

"I actually don't sleep," she said shyly, "Well... normally I do, but in this world angels neither sleep nor eat. It's an odd concept but it's what we were taught, and it seems to be true since I've watched over you all night and still am not tired."

Natsuki raised an eyebrow but sunk back beneath the sheets of her bed.

"This is so weird... Bah! I feel weird now! I can't figure out how I feel and that's making me feel weird!"

Shizuru couldn't help but giggle at the girl stirring.

"What? Can you blame me for being really confused?"

"No I'm sorry," she calmed herself, "You just looked so cute!"

"Bah!" the girl barked, blushed and hiding underneath her sheets, "I'm not cute!"

"Very well, if you say so, but right now you need to rest. Last night was very traumatic on your body," Shizuru urged while Natsuki lay down flat.

They were silent for a moment, and Shizuru's fingers slowly found their way to Natsuki's hair and forehead, gently combing them aside. She was surprised not to be met with protest, but assumed the girl had fallen asleep quickly due to her condition. Such a thought led her to continue her stroking, but still would not let herself go too far.

"Ne, Shizuru?" the girl said softly, causing the angel to freeze in her movements and listen, "Can you... tell me about where you're from?"

The girl's startled crimson eyes softened as she looked down upon the other's face.

"Tomorrow, right now you need your rest, but I promise, tomorrow I'll definitely tell you all about it."

-0-

"Hey, you sure you're up for going to school? We don't have anything to do there today..." Nao asked suspiciously as Natsuki was leading the way down the stairs.

The girl pulled on her jacket to tighten it, looking up at the redhead behind her.

"I just feel like going, is that so much of a problem?" she put on her helmet, "Besides what's it to you, you aren't doing anything today either."

Nao sighed and fluffed the side of her hair with her fingers, grabbing her car keys and walking past her sister. Even if it was odd for them to be going to school when they weren't making a deal, Nao was happy to be with her sister. She wanted to know what was wrong with Natsuki and why she had shut her out last night. Appeasing her simple request was worth knowing they would talk once they got there.

_Yeah... Things are still normal..._Natsuki wasn't aware of who she was trying to fool with that thought. She put it aside for the time being and got onto her motorbike, revving her engine before once again accepting Nao's challenge to race to school.

-0-

Meanwhile up in Natsuki's room, Shizuru sat patiently on the edge of the bed. When she heard the girl was going to school on her own free will she was too overjoyed thinking of the result that she forgot she'd be spending the day alone. For now the angel waited idly, looking around the room and taking a moment to breathe and collect herself. Though her exterior was calm, her emotions were still turbulent. How long would it take before Natsuki fell into darkness? She fell back onto the bed.

_How long will this little bit of paradise last?_ She asked herself, sinking down into the sheets, _But wait, Natsuki's actually been better since I was around... It's only been a day but, she's going to school and she seems happier! Maybe the legend isn't true after all!_

Shizuru smiled and tried to convince herself of that fantasy, all the while pushing out the memories of Natsuki becoming monstrous. Her heart fell heavy, weighing her down when she tried to get back up, but eventually she made it. She stood at the end of the room, pressing her palm against the glass of the sliding door that led to the balcony. She was trapped; in her choices, in her love, and in this very room.

-0-

"Seriously, why did you wanna come here?" Nao groaned as she walked through the hallways of the school beside Natsuki, stretching her arms up to rest behind her head.

"Just felt like it," the raven-haired girl replied as she reached for the door, but was stopped.

"No, something's up I know it," the redhead held her wrist, "You disappear for a night without a word, what's more you come back home and not say anything, then you throw me out of your room!"

Natsuki leaned back and blinked.

"Not only that, but suddenly you want to go to school? What's got you so worked up?"

The elder girl grit her teeth and forcefully pulled away, growing annoyed with Nao's interrogation.

"Look! A lot happened last night and I just need some sense of normal. Even if going to school isn't normal for us it's just... I need something! I'm really confused which is why I've been pushing you away."

"That's when you need me the most Natsuki! I can help you!" her voice was almost desperate.

"...I know," Natsuki smiled, "I'm sorry... You're right, I shouldn't have pushed you away."

"Thank you!" Nao said, flipping her hair again and rolling her eyes, "So tell me, what is it?"

Natsuki sighed and leaned against the wall, arms folded across her chest and one foot pressed flat against the brick.

"Do you think we have guardian angels?" she asked looking at the floor.

"Eh?" Nao hadn't expected such a random question, "Well, I think some people do, but not people like us."

"Is that so...?" Natsuki kicked off the wall and turned to walk into the classroom, ignoring the confused look on her sister's face.

"What? Is that it?"

"Pretty much..." the girl lied, pulling back her chair to so it in and bending over onto the desk. Nao sat in her own seat and rested her arms on the windowsill behind her.

"I still don't get why you thought coming to school would help but whatever..."

_Neither do I... Nor why I'm suddenly feeling so good..._Natsuki thought while continuing to stare blankly ahead. _Am I getting ahead of myself? Or is having an angel around really that influential? I suppose I never could have imagined them being real but... Nah it's just the shock... Something interesting finally happened in my life so I'm getting all flustered about it like a kid... geez..._

-0-

"Ara! Natsuki you're back!" Shizuru said with a bright smile as the door opened. She practically skipped up to the girl to carry her schoolbag for her.

Natsuki simply raised an eyebrow and went along with it, handing over the near-empty thing to the angel who placed it at the side of the desk. She sat on the corner of her bed and looked around her room. It was different.

"Did you clean up in here?"

"Yes!" the older girl replied still smiling, "Forgive me if anything is out of place... It's in my instinct to have everything clean and in order."

Natsuki nodded along, not really sure if or how to turn this into a conversation.

"Ah yeah... I don't really mind if things are a mess..." Natsuki tried her best, "But it doesn't surprise me that someone... like you... wouldn't."

"What does that mean? Someone "like me"?" Shizuru asked with a hint of mock annoyance.

"N-nothing! Just... argh!" Natsuki punched her mattress, "Sorry again, never mind!"

The angel looked at her with worry and reached out to hold her shoulder. The girl looked up into scarlet eyes and seemed to calm.

"I was only joking Natsuki, I'm sorry for agitating you..."

"No... Don't be, it's me. I'm so confused right now I don't know what to do. My heart changed so suddenly it seems hard to believe. Just yesterday I was happy with my life and now..."

Shizuru raised an eyebrow, somewhat saddened.

"Are you unhappy?"

Natsuki shook her head.

"It's not that, I just don't know what's going on. I'm trying to take everything slow yet the people around me think it can all be handled instantly. It's like I'm stopped in time and watching everyone walk around really fast."

"Who are all these people around you?"

"Nao... It's not like she knows so I can't blame her, or anyone else for that matter, but over the span of one night it feels like I crushed her... I feel so guilty for not trusting her, and I think she senses that I don't. This is the first time in my life I don't count on her, so I'm scattered."

Shizuru nodded and sat down on the bed next to the girl, her flexible wings bent easily on the angle. She looked down to her side, watching Natsuki tremble at the thought of possibly losing her dearest person; though it pained her to admit that her sister was that person. It couldn't be helped; there was a very large gap between her and Natsuki. While she knew almost everything about her, and loved her in spite of it, the poor girl's life was turned upside down in ways she was not even aware of yet. Shizuru didn't blame Natsuki for not trusting her with everything, cautiousness was in her nature, and she had to remember that they weren't as close asn she'd gotten used to believing.

_I'm still a stranger... and not just any stranger... A being from another world living in her room._

The two sat silently beside one another, both wanting to speak but not daring to. Suddenly it was broken by Nao knocking, for the first time.

"Hey Natsuki! Dinner's ready, come down will you?"

"Be there in a sec!" she called back, standing up and walking to the door before turning back to Shizuru, "Do you wan- Wait, you said you don't eat right?"

The angel shook her head.

"Nope! No need to worry about me, have a nice meal."

Natsuki nodded and left, quickly closing the door behind her once she saw Nao waiting for her right outside the room. She was startled at first but managed to make it in time. Her twin led the way down the stairs to the dining room and Natsuki followed nearly at her side. They were both relatively quiet; ironically thinking about the same thing: the reason for Natsuki's odd behaviour.

Of course Nao was wondering what it was, beyond a minor seemingly useless question, while Natsuki was on the "wondering what to do at this point" step. The girls entered the dining room and the latter was rushed by her mother. The redhead just rolled her eyes and took her seat while Natsuki slowly pulled away from her worried parent. Though Nao had told them she was safe, she also noted that her sister wanted to rest alone and would come down when she was ready. This was the first time her parents had seen her since leaving.

"Sorry..." she muttered, "I wasn't feeling well and needed some time to be alone."

She walked over to her father, who was also worried in his own way, though he would refuse to show it. The girl bowed.

"I'm sorry. I failed the test for my inheritance."

"You're alive," he replied terse as usual, "You can prove yourself to me anytime."

"We heard on the news how much destruction there was, it's really a miracle you're safe," Saeko interjected, "I was really worried."

Natsuki was suspicious, Nao had said it earlier but she had no memory of any destruction. Only of Shizuru saving her, which wasn't something she could tell them.

"What exactly happened?" she asked, honestly curious.

"It seems there were five dead bodies, all torn up brutally," he held up the page of the newspaper, it was covered with pictures of the area, "The ground is completely torn up too."

"It must have happened after I left..." Natsuki said while trailing off. Even if she didn't know the exact reason behind it all, she figured it had to do with Shizuru.

The redheaded girl eyed her twin suspiciously before shifting her stare to the paper being passed around the table. Her intuition was not to be doubted and she knew it herself. Something snapped in Nao. She knew Natsuki was lying, and that meant she lost a part of herself. The girl tossed the papers to the middle of the table and stood up, ignoring her meal.

"Nao-chan? Are you not hungry?" Saeko asked, worried.

Natsuki's attention followed Nao's silent and stiff figure climb the stairs. Without a word she too abandoned the family meeting and tried to catch the scorned one.

"Nao! Hey where are you going?" she called, but received no answer.

By now the redhead was in front of Natsuki's door. She looked at the handle angrily, giving the girl enough time to see her forcefully opening it but not stop her action. She stared wide-eyed at her sister who carelessly waltzed into her room.

"Back so soon Natsu..." Shizuru turned around and froze, "...ki?

Nao stared back at her, paralyzed only for a few seconds before she was about to start screaming. She barely got it out before Natsuki jumped on her and covered her mouth, dragging her into the room and using her foot to slam the door behind them. The younger twin was struggling fiercely against the elder's strength, yelling into her palm.

"Calm down! I can explain! Just stop moving!"

It took a while but Nao eventually grew tired and ceased her attempt at breaking free. Natsuki gently let her go, watching carefully to make sure she didn't run. Shizuru stood off to the side, still scared at being caught. If the girl wouldn't remain quiet it would cause many problems, getting all three of them in trouble.

"This is Shizuru. As you can see, she's an angel. She's the one who saved me last night."

"Is... this what you were hiding?" Nao asked, looking the angel up and down.

Natsuki lowered her head.

"Yes... I'm sorry... But you can understand why I couldn't tell you!"

They were silent for a moment, with the younger sister's expression turning into one of deep contemplation.

"... We said _anything_!" Nao's eyes were watering, "Didn't you mean it?"

"I... I did, but Nao I never imagined something like this happening, I wasn't considering it..."

"That's the point of promising _anything_ is it? Were you really that arrogant back then to think you knew everything in the world and consciously agreed to it? We promised we'd tell each other _anything_ not knowing what it would be, because that's how much we trusted each other! At least... that's how much I trusted you..." the redhead blinked away what little tears she had and turned around, ready to leave, but her arm was grabbed.

"Nao! I'm sorry," the girl tore her arm away in a swift spin, causing her to be face to face with her twin.

"Look. As a sign of good faith, since you seem to need one from me now, I won't tell anyone. Maybe then I will have proven myself to you..." without another word she slammed the door behind her and returned to her room.

Natsuki continued staring at the wood before her, smashing her fist into it enough to splinter. She grit her teeth. Shizuru reached out to her.

"Natsuki..."

"... They're burning," she said coldly, "These markings... why are they burning again?"

Shizuru watched silent and frightened. It meant the seals were slowly breaking. The demon trapped inside her was being excited by her anger and frustration, aching to free itself and consume her again. The angel shook her head quickly. Antagonizing over it wouldn't help now, if she didn't act fast and calm her, Natsuki could lose herself and kill them all.

She hissed in pain and clenched her eyes shut, trying to hold off whatever was making her feel so ill. Shizuru walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around Natsuki's waist. At first she was afraid that her touch would hurt the girl more, but as expected, without her magic, nothing holy resonated from her. She traced her fingers along Natsuki's extended arm, gently holding around her clenched fist, slowly bringing it down to her side.

"... I feel better..." Natsuki muttered, returning to her regular breathing pattern, "Thank you..."

"They will burn whenever you are hurt or angry," Shizuru explained, though still not bringing herself to step away.

"... That's ridiculous," she scowled and got out of the hold, going to sit on her bed, "If anything it should burn when I'm happy! Not when I'm already in pain!"

She threw herself back and crossed her arms behind her head like an extra pillow. They stayed in the quiet, Shizuru practicing patience; and Natsuki, temperance. However the former soon broke that quiet.

"She seemed pretty angry... can we really trust her?"

"Nao's hurt but... she still won't betray me. She's going to want to do anything to prove her point, that's just how she is."

"I hope so..."

Once again they fell back into silence of speech while Natsuki's footsteps made their way to the closet. Without a word she pulled out some loose shorts and t-shirt before walking to the bathroom to change. She looked back at Shizuru for a moment.

"You can pick out whatever you want from there to change into, you must feel weird wearing that same outfit for a whole day."

Shizuru giggled.

"What'd I say now?"

"Nothing, it's just, I've been wearing this for as long as I can remember."

"...Wha?"

"Angels can't get dirty, so we never need to wash our clothes. I thought it had to do with magic but apparently it's in our skin, watch," the girl took a pen from Natsuki's desk and drew a line across the palm of her hand. The ink trailed behind the metal ballpoint for a second before disappearing, "I experimented today while you were at school."

The girl rolled her emerald eyes and stepped into the adjacent room.

"Still doesn't give you the right to laugh at me," she grumbled, "How am I supposed to know this stuff when I just met you?"

Shizuru smirked and stood leaning against the closed door, speaking to the girl behind it.

"Remember our promise? I'll tell you about where I'm from tonight."

"Of course I remember, I've been waiting to know more," she paused realizing how awkward that may have sounded, "More of what's going on I mean!"

Suddenly the structure keeping the angel balanced gave out from behind her when Natsuki tried to get out. Neither having expected it, Shizuru fell back while Natsuki gasped and accidentally got a mouthful of feathers. The chestnut-haired girl caught herself on the door frame and hopped forward to regain balance before turning around to stare at the one sitting awkwardly on the floor trying to blow out the small pieces of lint. Shizuru giggled again at the sight of the ever feared mob princess blushing in her clumsiest form.

Natsuki accepted the hand extended to her for help and stood, fixing her clothing and quickly diving beneath the neatly done covers. As promised, the angel sat at the foot of the bed and began to speak.

"Where would you like me to begin?"

"Huh... How about where you were born?"

"That's a silly question Natsuki," she waved her hand dismissively, "I was born in Heaven of course."

The girl shot an annoyed glare at her and slumped further beneath the sheets.

"Sorry, that was just too tempting an answer. But Heaven has no cities or distinct named places. It's all one region. Most of us live in a village and are simple common angels, like me. Eventually we work our way up to the official status, like my friends."

"Why aren't you one too?"

Shizuru sighed and tried to keep a blush from rising to her cheeks.

"I was busy watching over you, so I didn't study anything..."

"Oh..." Natsuki, again, had no idea how to respond. Somewhere deep down she wanted to apologize for it, but logically knew she had no reason to. It's not like it was her fault.

"The village is very pretty, there's lots of water and grass, but the Nobles' Palace is even nicer!" Shizuru was getting excited thinking about her home, "All the officials live there, it's a floating sky castle, covered in gold! Really beautiful!"

A meek smile crept across Natsuki's lips.

"You... really like it there don't you?"

"Yeah..." Shizuru's expression started to fade as she looked down at the floor, "My friends... My home..." she felt a pang of sickness in her stomach, "... I miss them already..."

Natsuki sat up quickly and crawled up beside the angel, whose shoulders were starting to tremble, and her breath hitched. She moved her feet forward to sit cross legged on the blanket beside the other girl. For some unknown reason she sympathized with her, she couldn't even imagine how scary it must be to be separated from everyone you love. Still, she didn't make a move from there.

Shizuru's ruby eyes were now glistening with tears, she was so very homesick. Flustered and confused, the only thing the angel could do was leap into the unsuspecting demon's arms. She cried out into Natsuki's clothing, leaving the girl to stare at her in awkward embarrassment before wrapping one arm around her shoulders and resting the other on her head, petting through her tawny hair.

_It doesn't feel right when you're sad..._


	4. It's Only the Fairy Tale

**III – It's Only the Fairytale**

Natsuki had drifted off to sleep after letting Shizuru cry out her homesickness the previous night. However, without her consciousness to protect her, she fell prey to her haunting dreams.

-Dream-

Natsuki lay sprawled across the ground in a shallow puddle. Her eyes were shut, sleeping within her own dream to the peaceful metronome of dripping. She was calm, relaxed, more so than she had ever been. Her slumber was interrupted though, the girl started to hear the faint sound of footsteps approach her. As soon as they were right in front of her they stopped, and Natsuki could feel the powerful stare of whoever it was.

"You think this is just a dream don't you?" it chuckled, "Get up, we need to talk."

The navy-haired girl continued to lie still, slowly opening her eyes to see nothing but darkness, aside from a small light that appeared just over her. She stood up to face the figure, which seemed to be an exact copy of herself.

"What?" she grunted at her clone.

"First off, look around," it smirked.

Natsuki complied, but still saw nothing except black in the world around her. Although in the process of experimenting in the new place, she touched her face with her wet hands. It was then that she realized it wasn't water she was lying in, but blood. Her eyes widened in shock and she looked up for the other being, but she was gone.

"What the hell is going on? Where are you!"

"Find me!" it taunted, the voice coming from every direction.

Natsuki clenched her fist and continued to search with her eyes before taking a few hesitant steps forward.

"That's it," the voice cooed, "Just a bit more and..."

The girl walked through a leathery cloth hanging from the infinitely high ceiling. Again she found her clone sitting at the top of a flight of spiral stairs. Natsuki looked up at herself scowling and waiting.

"I should introduce myself first. Most importantly, I actually am not a multiple personality of you. We are one being, except right now you've been lied to, so you're going to have to educate yourself. I'm your scepticism, you are your faith. Haven't you noticed how all of a sudden, ever since that angel came, you've changed?"

Natsuki grit her teeth.

"It hurts you doesn't it? No one can realistically change that much so fast, you feel the heartache right," the clone's eyes glowed on a pulsating beat.

The navy-haired girl gasped and clutched her chest, it felt like it was being turned inside out on every thump. She fell to her knees, splashing in more blood.

"That's what it really feels like to be around her, that insane switch… Unnatural," she hopped down from her throne and landed in a crouch, "There is a way to fix it though, if we unite and become whole again."

Natsuki glared up at herself, clenching her teeth and growling. The figure touched the side of her cheek, picking up some of the blood painted on her skin and letting it drip off her finger. Suddenly the real Natsuki could hear the "plip" noise louder than ever. It shocked her and she tried to scramble but still hurt too much to move. Her arm was grabbed.

"Hey, don't run. It's not like you can get anywhere anyway, just hear me out," she traced her finger over the original's lips softly prodding at her fangs, "Judging by the... decor... of your subconscious, it seems this is who you are."

Natsuki let her mouth gape open slightly, feeling the touch of flesh against her teeth and the taste of blood roll across her tongue. Unconsciously her eyes rolled back in her head and she bit into her "scepticism." It smiled and gladly gave its blood for the girl to drink hungrily. Even though it was only the tip of the finger, it felt like a fountain of life to Natsuki. She was able to feel the pain in her chest fade away as her heart took its proper shape. Suddenly the clone stepped away, grinning when she saw the original look up at her with pleading eyes.

"There you go, what did I tell you? You feel a lot better now, don't you?"

The girl got up from the ground and heaved; her glowing emerald eyes and slit pupils staring into the mirrored figure.

"… More…" Natsuki growled.

"You'll get more in time," the clone smirked, "We're united now; my blood is in you again. To get your fill you'll have to drink in the real world… This is just a dream after all…"

Before she knew it, Natsuki was thrown back with such force she flew through the air all the way into consciousness.

-End of Dream—

The navy-haired girl inhaled quickly and sat up drenched in a cold sweat. She shivered and gripped her blanket in her fists. The markings were burning again but the shock was overtaking her body so quickly she couldn't feel it. Shizuru turned from her position of gazing at the moonlight and rushed to Natsuki's side.

"What's happened? Did you have a nightmare?" she questioned, but the girl didn't respond, "Natsuki! Look at me!"

She blinked and complied, slowly moving her glazed eyes to meet the angel's. They were still in their previous form: bright and demonic. Shizuru stiffened and unknowingly gripped Natsuki's shoulders tighter out of fear. Luckily a direct conflict was avoided when the slits in the girl's eyes returned to their natural, circular form. The winged girl relaxed when Natsuki did, taking a step back and letting her have some space.

Natsuki sat there, still and cold, for a few minutes before looking over at Shizuru and smiling. The angel raised an eyebrow in suspicion at her expression.

"Don't worry, I'm fine now," Natsuki said, pulling her hair away from her face and lying back down in the bed, "It was just a dream…"

-0-

The next morning Natsuki woke up as usual, as if nothing from earlier had happened. Shizuru watched her carefully, but was frequently assured that the episode was nothing more than a nightmare. It was strange. They both knew it was a lie, they both knew they were denying a truth, and yet neither said anything. It was better to live in hope of a fairy tale as long as possible before starting the slow descent.

The navy-haired girl threw on some normal clothes and left the room to eat breakfast with her family. She was the last to arrive at the table just as one of their maids brought in the meal. Natsuki thanked her and looked first at her plate then at the opposite side of the table. For the first time Nao sat in her real place instead of the guest-designated spot next to her sister. The older girl offered a smile as a peace offering, only to have it shunned by the redhead.

Nao remained neutral to her twin's efforts, only looking down at her food in silence as she ate. Natsuki grit her teeth and shut her eyes tight. She stood up rigidly, causing the chair to screech behind her.

"I actually lost my appetite, I'll eat later," the navy-haired girl said with a cringe in her voice as she turned away, returning to her room almost as quickly as she came.

"That's a first…" Ryuue muttered to himself, putting down the paper and looking at Nao, "Did something happen?"

The girl turned to her parents. Part of her wanted to spill everything she knew out of spite, but something stopped her. She settled.

"Nothing in particular, I'm just… jealous…"

"Of what?"

"Whatever it is Natsuki's doing…" she groaned, "Ever since she went on that damn assignment by herself we've been drifting apart… But that's exactly what you wanted, isn't it?"

Both Saeko and Ryuue avoided eye contact with their daughter; every word was true. On some level they would both admit that they favoured Natsuki because of her being the eldest; they simply pitied Nao for not being able to break that barrier. It was an unspoken fact amongst all of them. They would try to cover it up by letting the twins stay together whenever they wished, but they were older now. It was time to face the truth that Natsuki would inherit the syndicate alone.

Nao's comments of jealousy and drifting played perfectly into her parents plan. Even if they were unaware of the drastic level the situation was on, it was working, and that's all that mattered. The redhead knew this too: that she was giving in to what they wished by feeling this way, she just couldn't help but feel abandoned.

-0-

When the frustrated girl re-entered her room her mood quickly shifted to one of confusion when the angel was nowhere to be seen. Natsuki looked around and then stepped out onto the balcony. She turned upwards to see if there was a glimpse of her new roommate on the roof but again Shizuru wasn't there. A part of her sank, thinking that maybe she had found a way to return and took it when she could.

Luckily that sadness only lasted a second longer since as soon as Natsuki turned to go back inside she was met with the very awkward and rather intense view of Shizuru dripping wet; with nothing covering her but a towel held loosely in front of her. The navy-haired girl was unfortunately so stunned she hadn't seen that the sliding glass door had closed and walked right into it.

The older girl looked over at Natsuki with worry as she stumbled back from the door before rushing into the room.

"What do you think you're doing walking around like that!" she screamed, all the while bright red.

Shizuru just cocked her head to the side, giving her the look of a lost puppy.

"I figured I would take a shower since you were eating. I'm sorry; I didn't expect you back so soon."

Natsuki was half covering her face with one hand while waving the other at Shizuru.

"Okay okay just hurry up and dry off," she turned around and waited but could feel the odd look being given to her, "… What?"

Shizuru looked down with embarrassment. This was a fortunate turn of events though, for once, entirely by chance and not calculated.

"It would take about an hour for my wings to dry," she grinned mischievously, "Although I'm sure if I had help it could be done faster."

The angel expected to be flat out denied by the girl, meaning it only as a joke, and turned to start the process on her own. However she was shocked to feel a light tug on one of her extra limbs. Shizuru looked down to see the navy-haired girl patting her feathers with an extra towel. She couldn't help but giggle at the cute sight of Natsuki trying to help, blushing like mad despite her eyes being closed.

"Natsuki?"

"I'm only doing this so you can get dressed faster!" she blurted out.

"Thank you, but you can open your eyes," now she was the one blushing, "I-I don't mind if you see me…"

The smaller girl slowly opened one of her jade eyes, and then the other. She was still trying to look away but realized that as long as she focused on her task, all she would see was white.

"Natsuki, could you step back for a moment?" the girl gave Shizuru an odd look but trusted her judgement and complied. The angel moved herself to a fitting position and fully opened both of her wings and letting out a relieved sigh, "Much better, now water won't be trapped in between the feathers."

The navy-haired girl gulped at the sight and stepped forward again before following Shizuru's lead to sit on the floor. This would take too long for them to stand the entire time so it was more suitable this way. Natsuki traced her fingers along the soft down, unintentionally removing one of the feathers. The girl jumped up in panic.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! Are you okay!"

Shizuru looked over her shoulder at the scattered girl and smiled at her concern.

"Don't worry Natsuki, they're like hairs, I don't feel it if it falls out so loosely," she went back to drying the other one, "Again… Thank you…"

Natsuki sighed and sat back down, adjusting to the new "familiarity" between them easily. She didn't know why, but this was just so entrancing. Maybe it was the flower-like scent, or the concept of touching them in general, she didn't know; it was just taking her in completely. After working for another few minutes Natsuki spoke again.

"Hey, why were you showering in the first place? You just said you didn't get dirty."

"Well, I don't need to, but I like the relaxing feeling," she paused, "Really, I'm sorry for surprising you."

"It's okay, it's my fault for coming in unannounced, even of this is my own room. Anyway are there any other… quirks, of yours I should know about?"

"Quirks?"

"Yeah you know, like about how you don't eat or sleep? And without your magic, how much of an angel are you exactly?"

Shizuru took a moment to pause and think about it. In practicality she wasn't perfectly half of an angel, she had simply lost her magic.

"I'm not sure really, I have to find out as time passes. I've retained my supernatural abilities that are physical; such as my wings and my skin's technique of disintegrating dirt. Those have always been there as a part of my body. My magic however is supposed to radiate from me like a cloud of sorts."

_Come to think of it, that's probably why I can touch her without it damaging. There's nothing holy about me anymore…_

Natsuki just nodded along; truly listening, but still not knowing how to respond. It wasn't like this was something she could relate to and offer her opinion on. Slowly but surely she made her way to the tip of Shizuru's wing brushing over it lightly with the fabric.

"I'll take it from here Natsuki, thank you."

"Nah, it's alright, I'm almost done," the navy-haired girl was unaware of Shizuru's body trembling.

"No, really Natsuki the end is very sensati-AHH!" the angel's gasp left her breathless and blushing while her wing flapped on reflex.

The girl had hardly time to put up a defence before being accidentally hit by the feathered appendage and rolled across the floor, stopping just before colliding with the door. Natsuki shook her head dizzily and looked up. Shizuru had folded her wing around her and caressed the edge where the girl had touched a tad too roughly. She whimpered a little bit before opening her eyes and moving it back into its proper position.

The two then scampered across the floor quickly to meet in the middle simultaneously.

"Are you alright?" they asked together, "I'm okay, really!"

The girls sighed and sat back down normally, thankful that the other wasn't in any harm. Shizuru reached over to the edge of Natsuki's bad where her clothes were set. She put the first portion of her top over her head and pulled it down like any normal article, except it automatically made a place for her wings. The angel stood up and dusted herself off before dressing with the rest of her clothing and Natsuki followed, weakly sitting on her bed again.

_That was more tiring than I thought…_ she pondered as her blush died down, revealing unnaturally pale skin.

"Natsuki are you sure you're alright?" Shizuru asked, looking down over her, "You're white as a ghost…"

The navy-haired girl looked over at her and smiled.

"Thanks, but I'm okay, I just haven't eaten in a while… I haven't been hungry…"

The angel looked away sadly. It was another sign that the regrettable truth was surfacing; since demons did not consume normal meals either. The loss of Natsuki's hunger would get to her soon and she would be forced to a weakened state, allowing the demon to awaken… And there was nothing she could do about it.

-0-

"Picking up her habits are we?" the black haired angel teased as he appeared swiftly behind his blonde friend looking into a fountain.

Haruka just scoffed and turned around, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm not stalking Shizuru! Just watching her to make sure that demon doesn't snap."

"You're really worried aren't you?" Reito said with a soft, hopeful, smile as he glanced into the ripples as well, "You have to admit, they are cute together."

The blonde nearly turned around and smacked him for saying that. She really_ was_ worried and he always had to find something laughable about anything. Haruka did see it though, even if she didn't want to, that Natsuki was not harming her friend.

Just then, Yukino came in and shut the door behind her with her wings since her hands were piled high with scrolls.

"I got them," she said with a heavy sigh as she let them drop onto the large table at the end of the room.

"Did anyone see you?" Haruka asked with concern as she hugged the brunette, "I don't know what I'd do without you…"

Yukino blushed lightly and hugged her back.

"Don't worry, Haruka-chan. Remember? Invisibility techniques were my strong point. I doubt anyone noticed."

"That's good," Reito began, unrolling the first scroll and pinning each end to the table, "Now, let's get to work. Yukino-chan, if you would?"

The girl nodded and placed her palms together. To the three inside everything remained the same, but around them there was a veil placed to protect the area. The angels and scrolls inside would remain invisible to the outside. All three were breaking laws right now; everything was on the line for them if they were caught.

_We'll get Shizuru back…!_

-0-

The day had come and gone, and now the sky was cloaked with a dark evening blue. Natsuki had spent most of her time in the gym in the basement. Working out was the best way for her to relieve stress, as well as keep her in perfect fighting condition. After that she went to the shooting range also, all to practice for her job. It was monotonous, tedious and mind numbing at this point. The rhythm of her shots acted like a metronome to sooth her flustered mind.

Natsuki was sick and she knew it, but there was something keeping her from admitting the truth… to anyone. Some small part of her soul didn't want to acknowledge the feeling, which in turn made her worry about it even more. Why would she have to worry? It was just a little dizziness, probably some bug going around. Yet she felt the need to convince everyone she was okay.

After finishing off her last round, Natsuki tossed her equipment into the small box and left the room. She hadn't noticed how much time flew when occupied. She had been taking care of her own amusement for the entire day, and felt guilty for doing so. The navy-haired girl knew that she had left Shizuru alone, she was probably bored, but she couldn't take any more awkward silences between them.

The girl got to her room and opened the door; of course, the chestnut-haired angel was patiently waiting. Natsuki returned her smile and sat down on the bed. Before she could even get in an apology for pretty much ditching her, Shizuru spoke first.

"Natsuki, I think I've come up with something fun for us to do!" she said brightly.

"Hmm?" she tried to maintain her aloof demeanour, but a glint of excitement did trace her features.

"You like things that are fast and exciting right?"

"Right?" she raised an eyebrow.

"So now that it's night, let's fly!" Shizuru's grin sparkled completely in contrast to Natsuki's near fearful expression.

"F-fly! Are you crazy! What if someone sees us or-or!" she couldn't even finish before her hand was grasped.

"Don't worry it'll be fine! Besides I need to get out just for a little bit," she was stepping further back towards the outer window.

"Wait! Wait Shizuru we can't! How can you carry me?" Natsuki stammered as she tried, just barely, to hold back.

"Really Natsuki, I carried you in the air before," she smirked, almost seductively, "Only this time you'll be conscious."

The navy-haired girl was taken in by those eyes. They were so pure, the only intention Shizuru had was to have fun and share something of herself. It was because of that intention that, for a split second, Natsuki left her inhibitions behind and let her legs become soft enough to follow those eyes.

"Come on!" Shizuru urged, already stepping off the railing and opening her wings. In one powerful flap Natsuki was lifted off the ground.

The navy-haired girl started flailing her arm that wasn't holding onto Shizuru's, trying to gain balance while stepping briefly on the metal bar. She clenched her eyes shut and took a deep breath.

_I can't believe I'm doing this!_ She yelled in her mind before kicking off and becoming airborne. The older girl smiled and timed her movement properly to accommodate Natsuki landing on her back. As much as she wanted to hold her during this, it was safer for what she had in mind.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" the girl held tightly onto the angel's shoulders as they quickly ascended into the sky.

Natsuki had wrapped her legs around Shizuru's waist and arms around her shoulders once they were level. She finally opened her eyes to look down below them. The navy-haired girl gasped when she saw the shining city lights that were now so small. She was still in disbelief that she was flying, and on the back of an angel she had just met no less… and it was the best feeling she ever had. No amount of bike riding in her entire life could replace this.

"Is there anywhere you particularly want to go Natsuki?" Shizuru asked as they soared evenly over the city.

The girl pondered for a few minutes, slowly loosening her hold, now certain that she would be safe even this high up.

_How many times have I said that in the past ten minutes?_ Natsuki craned her neck to look up, feeling the wind blow through her hair; _Of course I'll be safe!_

"Higher!" the navy-haired girl called, "Can we go any higher?"

The angel smirked and nodded, pumping her wings with all her strength to rise into the clouds. Natsuki's smile grew even wider across her face; the invigorating violet mist danced across her skin. Her slowly growing hold did not go unnoticed by Shizuru either. Even though the grip only tightened minutely, Natsuki had hooked her chin around the angel's neck to get a clearer view.

The older girl tried her best to make sure that her cheek, now brushing Natsuki's, would not turn as red as her eyes; thanking the considerable temperature drop inside the cloud. It wasn't long before the pair reached the peak of their ascent. Shizuru had brought them above the fluffy blanket over the world, and below nothing other than the stars.

Natsuki looked out in front of them at the tranquil scenery. The tops of clouds gave the impression they are rolling hills in some fictitious land.

"Look up," Shizuru pointed above them and emerald eyes followed.

The girl's jaw dropped. She had never seen stars shine so clearly, like diamonds in black sand.

"… Amazing," she whispered, otherwise at a loss for words. Unconsciously, Natsuki closed her eyes and rested her head on Shizuru's back, simply enjoying the priceless feeling. She would have been happy to remain like this forever, but sadly, all dreams end.

The girl felt a sharp pain coarse through her head when a loud thumping noise pounded in her ears. She could feel her lungs tighten and queasiness fill her stomach. Shizuru also noticed that her hold was weakening so quickly she was liable to fall.

"Natsuki? What's wrong?" she turned her head around just in time to see that the navy-haired girl's eyes were shut tightly; her lack of awareness causing her to slip off the angel's back completely, "Natsuki!"

Shizuru just barely grasped the girl's wrist, stopping to hover only for the time needed to hold her close in her arms. Not wasting any time, the angel flew back down as quickly as possible without it becoming a straight dive. Natsuki's breathing was becoming erratic and her body was shaking.

"Just hold on a little longer, you'll be home soon," she tried to quell the girl's tension but it was proving to not have any effect.

After racing through the air as fast as possible, the two made it to Natsuki's balcony. Shizuru landed in a hasty manner, lacking her usual grace, and swiftly brought the navy-haired girl to her bed and rested her down.

"Natsuki I'm sorry! I shouldn't have taken you that far! Please… please don't leave…" she felt a hand slide into hers.

"I… won't leave… I just haven't eaten… GAH!" Natsuki clutched the side of her head; the pounding was getting louder and more… attractive. It pulled her along like the sound of a beating drum calling her to follow it. She opened her eyes briefly, revealing their bright glowing form once again.

"Natsuki listen to me! You can't sleep now! If you do then…" tears streamed down Shizuru's face, "You'll become a demon!"

Still aching to breath, the girl looked to the one at her side. She really wanted to stay, truly, but… she was weak willed. A mirthless smirk formed on Natsuki's face.

_I've always been weak haven't I… all talk, no action… Never been able to say I want out of this family… Never able to leave my sister… _She could barely hear now, only felt the weight of Shizuru's head on her chest, _Demon eh? So it was her? From that dream before? Ah what do I know? I don't even know what she means… turning into a demon? It feels more like I'm gonna die…_

"Oi…" Natsuki squeezed Shizuru's hand, successfully getting her attention, "I'm sorry... For not believing you before... I guess I didn't want to believe any of this, but I'm not stupid... These markings are burning... I may not be myself if I wake up tomorrow so I want to tell you now... Meeting you... was the best thing that ever happened to me..."

And her world fell black, leaving Shizuru to feel the hand in hers slip away. The angel had no clue what would happen next, only that from that point on, Natsuki would not be the same.


	5. A Beautiful Lie

**IV – A Beautiful Lie**

Natsuki lay face up in her bed, staring at the inside of her eyelids. Though fully conscious, she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. That beating sound was there again, but she was no longer bothered by it. Instead, the girl played with it. She realized through trial and error that she could shrink and enlarge the area in which she could hear them. It felt like a sphere or a dome that was able to target different points, or rather, hearts.

The navy-haired girl grinned at the vision in her head. It wasn't her eyes that were seeing, but her brain translating the sounds into images. Natsuki closed the area to the limit of her room and there was nothing but black. Slowly, she enlarged it to the entire house. Aside from various servants, downstairs in the dining room there were two points, each emitting a red mist on each pound.

_Otou-san... Okaa-san... _She confirmed before shifting her "vision" over to the adjacent room.

"...Nao."

The girl slowly opened her eyes, taking in the real visual world but still letting the other one overlap with it. Natsuki smiled again, it was such a rhythmic and calming beat... especially the one directly above her. The drum with the most melodic timbre was that of an angel's.

Natsuki finally sat up and got out of bed, looking down at her arms. The markings were still as they were before, except instead of burning, they tingled pleasurably.

_I could really get used to this..._ She thought with a smirk before heading out onto the balcony. Natsuki looked up in the direction of the beautiful sound she had woken up to. Shizuru was lying on her roof, basking in the warm sunlight. The navy-haired girl couldn't help but take some time to watch the gentle breeze sway her bangs back and forth. She then jumped back on impulse and landed momentarily on the railing before hopping flawlessly onto the roof.

"Hey, what are you doing up here?"

She swore she could see Shizuru try to scurry back when she opened her eyes and saw Natsuki standing over her, arms folded over her chest confidently. She had heard many stories about the violence of demons and experienced a brief moment of doubt towards her love. It faded though when she saw the navy-haired girl's face; clearly trying to hold back some kind of pain.

"Can we get back inside? I feel really sick..."

Shizuru silently nodded and followed the girl back to their room, albeit cautiously. As soon as they were inside, Natsuki shut the curtains tightly, covering every bit of space where light could get through. Without saying a word she walked over to the main switch and turned on the artificial lamps on her ceiling. With a relieved sigh, as if it were all normal, she sat at the edge of her bed and looked up at the angel.

"So, why were you on the roof?" the younger girl asked, leaning forward with her forearms resting on her legs.

"I..." Shizuru looked away, "I was afraid you wouldn't want to see me anymore... Or that you would attack me..."

"I wouldn't attack you," she had caught Shizuru's attention; "We're friends aren't we?"

The chestnut-haired girl blushed slightly at the comment. It was the first time Natsuki had given her a title, a place in her life; and as a friend. She was very happy to be considered that close, but felt a heartstring pull from guilt.

"But, aren't you angry with me... That I kept it from you?"

"Well, I could be," Natsuki smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of her neck, "But it would take a lot of effort."

Shizuru returned the expression softly.

"And besides, I can see why you lied. It must have been hard for you... knowing that someone you've watched over for so long is going to, well, become a monster."

The angel was shocked. Had Natsuki gotten sweeter since last night? Maybe everything she heard were lies or stories made to scare the children. But as soon as that thought entered her mind so did the memory of the night where it all started. She could never forget the terrible sight of Natsuki as a full demon; such raw and evil power.

"On that point, how are you feeling?" Shizuru asked, again cautiously, watching Natsuki's smile fade away into a serious demeanour.

"If you're asking how aware I am of being a demon, I can feel it fully. It's like I'm falling... that feeling in the pit of my stomach is so strong... I'm falling so fast," she closed her eyes, "I don't know how far it is to the bottom but there's gonna be one hell of a crash when I hit it. This time for us as friends, it lasted longer than I expected but, I don't know if I'll be able to handle this anymore."

Shizuru looked away sadly, wishing there was something she could do but knew no such thing existed.

"There's not much to put together... I know about different demons from fairy tales or whatever and the signs are exactly the same," she got up and walked over to the door, "Can't smell much, haven't eaten since I met you, fangs... I'm a vampire, Shizuru."

The angel reached out to grasp her but stopped when the temperature seemed to drop around the navy-haired girl who turned with a dangerous stare.

"But don't get me wrong... I love this feeling," she grinned to reveal her teeth before leaving the room, and Shizuru, behind.

Crimson eyes began to glaze with tears and she dropped to her knees, clenching her fists over them.

-0-

"Haruka-chan!" Yukino cried out when her lover smashed the well of the fountain in fury.

Reito sat back and tried to maintain a calm atmosphere in contrast to Haruka's losing it. The blonde sunk her head low, though remaining quite tense before softening into the younger girl's embrace. They were all feeling it, the pain of their friend, but some more than others. Reito stood up with his own calm, yet sombre, mask and walked past the two over to the table where a series of scrolls were unrolled.

"... It was inevitable," he muttered, opening the book in his hands to the page needed and setting it down beside the other scripts.

"Inevitable? Is that all you have to say? How can you stand being so calm! Don't you care that her heart is breaking right now?"

"I do!" he replied sternly, wanting to put aside his anger or focus it into work, "But there isn't anything we can do for her now except rush even faster! Pull yourself together, Haruka!"

The angel in question ground her teeth and scoffed at him before turning to Yukino who was giving her a sort of pleading look. She knew then that they were right. Acting out would accomplish nothing, and if there was one thing she hated most, it was wasting time. Haruka took a deep breath and stood up straight, entwining her fingers with the brunette's and walking up to the table hand in hand.

"Alright! Our time frame just got smaller so let's get to work! No breaks until we figure out a way to get Shizuru back here!"

-0-

Natsuki strode confidently though her halls, bordering slightly on an arrogant air. Her head swayed gently back and forth, unable to resist moving it to the melody of beats around her. She knew exactly what she wanted; having been starved for days. However, even though she was adapting to her new self rather quickly, the girl could still tell people apart. It was her emotions that were different, yet the same. They had been amplified.

The Natsuki before, who could have easily lived any life, so long as her sister was present, had now become an extremist type. She was now fully loyal to anyone who had earned even the slightest amount of respect from her, while the people she did not care for in the slightest had become no more than walking sources of nourishment.

The girl finally passed her target: a young nameless servant who had only been doing his rounds of sweeping.

"May I help you, Kuga-sama?" he asked, slightly flushed. Little did she know or care; he had a weak crush on her.

"Actually you can, is there anyone nearby?" she cocked her head to the side, feigning innocence.

"Not at this time no," his more perverse side got the better of him, and he started to move closer, "Why?"

Natsuki's eyes lit up and glowed fiercely as she extended her arm across his chest and pushed with enough force to easily knock him to the ground. The man was stunned to say the least, but still had in his naive mind that this was some seductive ploy. That thought only lasted a few more seconds before she roughly bit into his throat. He tried to scream but his larynx was already clamped. It wasn't long before his life drifted from him, leaving Natsuki to wipe the blood dripping from her lips and then lick it from her fingers. She had been so hungry that hardly any was left in his body, let alone being wasted on the floor.

The demonic girl then took hold of the corpse and brought it into the lower kitchen area. As expected, at this time of day they were all on break, giving her access to one of the freezers. Natsuki gave the servant one last dull look before tossing him inside and leaving her crime behind. She found it ironic that no one would honestly suspect her. As long as she played along, surprised with everyone else when the body was discovered her parents would dispose of it in the manner they always had whenever someone with ties to them was killed.

No matter what would happen in the future, at this exact moment all Natsuki could feel was how relieved she was. She was a lot calmer now that she had eaten, taking her time in a leisurely walk back to her room. The navy-haired girl climbed the stairs with ease, mostly hopping from one landing to the next.

Her calm air dissipated however when she heard muffled voices from the hallway. She furrowed her brows into a frown and picked up the pace before bursting into her room. Nao had already made herself comfortable in an aggressive stance while Shizuru firmly held her ground.

"What the hell is going on in here?" she barked assuring the door was firmly shut behind her, "Nao, if something's wrong you say it to me!"

The redhead scoffed and turned to face her sister.

"Fine then, I will. I hate her!"

Natsuki froze upon hearing the words.

"Ever since she showed up you've been lying to me, avoiding me and the rest of the family. You haven't worked either! It's like everything we ever had was nothing as soon as that damn-!" she was cut off by Natsuki hitting her backhanded across the face.

"Don't insult her again... or I won't forgive you," she watched as Nao got up and ready to leave before speaking again, "However... I am ready to return to work."

Shizuru's heart fell when she heard the words; knowing that Natsuki had been close to giving up her old life, only to see her jump back into it. She did the only thing she could do: step back. Trying to stop Natsuki could get herself hurt; although, she began to wonder if anything could hurt more than this.

"You want to come back?"

"Yes. I also want to apologize, whether you'll have it or not," the navy-haired girl stopped her threatening tone, "Nao, you can understand why I'd be distracted recently... But no matter what, nothing can erase our past or break our bond. You are the person who's most important to me."

And Shizuru had fallen back into the observer position.

_I promised myself I never would be here again! I held her! She needed me!_

"... I won't merely watch you anymore!" she screamed.

The twins eyed the tense angel. Nao was still coated in anger, while Natsuki was more confused. She just so happened to be between them, rather fitting for being so torn.

"Natsuki! I spent so long watching over you and now... Now I'm not going to stay behind!"

The navy-haired girl looked at the floor and listened to her sister speak.

"Our parents want to promote you by giving you ownership of Kagayaki; our most popular club. They want you to live there so you'll have a direct say in things. Do you want it?"

Natsuki gulped and looked up at Shizuru. Unfortunately, her new extreme lust for power was in control now. Despite the fact that she was looking into the angel's eyes, she was speaking to Nao.

"I'll take the promotion and return to work for the family..."

The redhead grinned. All she could think about at the moment was the fact that she had taken back what was hers. Shizuru had lost the fight for dominance over Natsuki in her mind.

_We're back to being sisters, no, twins again! _She turned, returning to her room to prepare her things, almost giddy. _Just how it used to be! Wherever one goes so does the other!_

"Alright, let's get packing we have a club to run!"

"... Alone," Natsuki stopped her, "I will take over alone, and it will be based on my decisions. One of which is that Shizuru lives with me there."

"What?" Nao asked, clenching her teeth, "You want her to live there with you?"

"It's only fair. It's because of me she's here in the first place, so she's going to live with me. I assume you don't want to join us?"

Shizuru was stunned by Natsuki standing up for her, despite their differences now. Really, she was uncertain about everything around her since it was moving so fast. She knew one thing though: when Natsuki said she wanted to continue living with her, she was happy.

Nao on the other hand was furious with this announcement. She had been put through one betrayal after another, and had actually let herself believe Natsuki had returned to her.

"... I'm an idiot..." she muttered, "Go ahead... live with your angel in your Heaven! Just remember what a Hell of a life gave it to you!"

Without another word the redhead slammed the door behind her fleeting body, which felt like no more than a shell at this point. The green-eyed girl stared blankly at where her sister had just been standing. She blinked once and went back to looking around the room, starting to think of what she would pack. Her ambivalence to the matter caused even more worry for Shizuru; this new Natsuki seemed to have an unpredictable mood.

"Are you sure you're alright to leave on bad terms?" the angels hesitantly asked.

"She'll get over it. I'm more concerned with you right now; did she say anything hurtful before I came in?"

Shizuru shook her head.

"Good," Natsuki replied as she continued to shuffle through her closets, "... Aren't you going to ask where I was?"

"... It's better I not know..." she whispered, looking down to avoid further eye contact, despite how much she wanted it.

"Probably... You probably won't want to know about much I do from now on..."

The navy-haired girl tossed more miscellaneous objects into a suitcase. Unconsciously her face formed a frown as she tried to make sense of things. She was both simple and complex, further adding to the complexity. Her needs were simple now; all she had to do was feed herself. However doing so would require a calculated preparation or clean up. Natsuki had managed for today, but there was a reason she was escaping the house so quickly.

Once her head had cleared and she saw the man's drained body in the freezer she understood what her life would be like starting today. While so different, it was also the same as always: she could go against her intellectual morals to satisfy her own luxuries.

_I never felt anything so wonderful in my life..._

-0-

"You're leaving tonight?" Saeko exclaimed from her spot behind her desk, "Really Natsuki, it wasn't meant to rush you. You can look things over first."

"No. It's alright," the girl responded firmly, "Just send the rest of what's in my room to the club tomorrow."

Her mother stood up and sighed; she could tell there was no persuading her daughter. Natsuki was already prepared and simply waiting for her to acknowledge her departure. Saeko walked around the desk and lightly kissed her daughter on her forehead.

"Be good alright?"

Natsuki couldn't help but smirk a little at this but managed to turn it into a normal smile. She lifted her bag over her shoulder and left the room, heading to the front door where her bike was parked.

"Are you going to say goodbye to your sister?" a gruff male voice asked from the living room just to the side of the foyer.

"No, she wouldn't want to hear anything from me anyways," she gave him an angry stare, "Thanks to you."

Before he could react she had turned on him and left. It was better that she left now, for so many reasons. Natsuki herself was truly starting to feel the gravity of her extreme emotions. She had never felt so annoyed with Nao, angrier with her father, more rebellious with her mother... It was stressing her in the best possible way.

She grinned as she mounted her motorcycle and placed her helmet on. Her monotonous view of her previous life had now changed to being filled with an incredible set of passions. The girl took a deep breath and looked up at the full moon, captured by it only for a second before revving her engine and racing off into the night.

-0-

Up in Natsuki's old room, Shizuru had heard the signal and stepped onto the railing of the balcony. She was about to follow when she heard the door behind her open. She turned to see Nao staring at her harshly. The angel wondered if the girl planned to kill her right then and there from the look in her eyes. Still, she was waiting for any motion of Nao's body, only to see no more than her lips move.

"Listen close, because I'm only going to say this once. I don't like you or what you've done to my sister," she clenched her fist at her own frustration, "But since she does trust you the most now, don't you dare betray her."

Shizuru blinked in surprise at Nao's words, more specifically at the notion that Natsuki trusted her most. At this moment she wasn't sure what to believe. While on the surface it seemed that it was true, she could see further into the girl's soul, even if she did not like what she saw there now. The angel shook her head. First and foremost she had to use this time to accept, out loud, that her fantasy was over.

"You're mistaken... There's no way that she can trust me the most..." before she had even a second to show the weakness of her tears to the one who made herself an enemy, Shizuru leapt off the railing and soared into the sky.

While careful to avoid the shine of street lights, Shizuru followed the shadowy figure of Natsuki on her bike towards Kagayaki. While she was glad to be out of that house and the vision of her love's scorned twin, living alone with a demon was frightening.

_But it's not like anyone could help me if she did anything... We're part of a different world now... What exists with us can't fully reach the mortals of this world..._

-0-

Both Natsuki and Shizuru arrived at the club at the same time. The former was securely parking her bike in the VIP garage while the latter was perched on the roof waiting for the girl to open the door from the inside. A few minutes later she heard the click from below and hopped down onto the stone balcony. Her eyes widened when she saw the extensive interior design of the room; which by the sight of Natsuki dropping her bag on the floor, seemed to be theirs to live in.

Everything was shining with different shades of blues and whites, like an ice castle. She peered around at the glacial theme of the entire club, but her personal tour was cut short with the light disappearing. Shizuru hadn't the time to move before being thrust into the nearby wall. Natsuki had placed herself in a domineering position over the angel, pinning her wrists above her head. Her pupils dilated in the dark of the room and locked with the slit emerald irises in front of her.

"Finally we're alone..." Natsuki murmured lustfully.

_Move...!_ The demon yelled, trying to reach the angel, but her voice could not escape, _You can!_

Shizuru trembled at the proximity she had with Natsuki, and no matter how much logic pushed it, that quivering was not out of fear. She could almost feel herself being inhaled to the demon's lungs when she had moved even closer. It had to be stopped, but... she couldn't defy her beloved no matter what form she took.

The angel gulped when she felt the soft tongue lick over the porcelain skin of her neck.


	6. The Price of Freedom

**V - The Price of Freedom**

Nearly three weeks had passed since Natsuki took over Kagayaki. In general, things were running more smoothly than expected for the sudden switch. It was business as usual when the sun set and the girl woke from her long day of sleep. She stretched and cracked her joints, then casually dressed in her usual attire. Even as the owner, she loved to dance and would often leave the comfort of her VIP lounge to head onto the floor.

Shizuru followed a similar routine; taking on a servant like role for the demon. She would assure that Natsuki's clothes were proper, that the room was tidy, and that the club's accounting was taken care of. The angel had accepted their distance with grace, having known it would end up like this from the start. Shizuru did not mind giving her life for Natsuki and her time was endless, so it would only serve her best interests if the demon's were met as well.

There was one thing however, that bothered her tremendously; and it just so happened to frivolously open the door at that moment.

"Hey Natsuki! Are you ready to get out there yet?" called her obnoxious flame-haired twin.

Shizuru glared at the girl briefly before turning back to her work. It was the only way she could pass the time without falling into a spiral of guilt and anger. She hated herself for wanting Natsuki to have a broken bond with her sister, but was undeniably angry with their reconciliation.

"I'll be out in a sec' Nao," Natsuki replied from the walk-in closet that had become the changing room.

A few minutes passed in silence before the navy-haired vampire strolled out in a pair of black jeans, her normal converse shoes, and a green halter top which brought out the tone of her eyes. Nao on the other hand was dressed in her custom style of provocative leather articles; almost always with some form of mini skirt.

Natsuki walked by Shizuru, as always, and went to the inner balcony that overlooked the dance area and bar. The music was booming and it was already packed so close to the opening hour. It was like this every night; and while the demon could never cease to indulge in the symphony of hearts, the angel grew bored of how truly repetitive the pattern was. But perhaps that was simply because she had been pushed to the outside of it recently. She carefully watched over the navy-haired girl as she stepped out and sat on the sofa opposite to Nao's.

"I'm glad you're coming to hang out with me," the elder one started.

"I'm glad you finally let me in again. I thought you had replaced me."

"That's impossible and you know it. It just took me a while to get my head straight, and once I did I remembered all of the reasons why."

"We've always been two halves haven't we?"

"Yeah," Natsuki closed her eyes and leaned back, sprawling herself out over the furniture. She grinned and felt her chest thump powerfully in tune with the combination of the trance music and its dancers.

"Coming?" Nao asked, already standing by the door leading to the secured stairwell.

The navy-haired girl reluctantly opened her eyes and looked over at her twin.

"Go ahead I'll be there in a few."

The girl nodded and left, leaving the two ageless beings alone again. Natsuki stood up and rested her palms on the glass barrier of the balcony, overlooking the group to see if anyone in particular caught her interest. She sighed, there was no one yet, but was sure at least one person on the floor would be suitable once her hunger was strong enough. The demon turned and went back into her room in order to leave, but was held back by Shizuru's sudden words.

"Natsuki?"

"Yeah?"

"... Can I ask you something?"

The girl sighed.

"I suppose it couldn't wait until after could it?"

_You always say that... It's been three weeks and you always say we'll talk after, but then you're too tired or drunk... on them..._Though she only spoke those words to herself, Shizuru's expression made it clear that this matter couldn't be held back any longer, and so Natsuki complied and gestured for her to begin speaking.

"That night... Why didn't you drink my blood?" she looked at the girl seriously, "You got what you wished of me, so why wasn't that a part of it?"

Natsuki raised an eyebrow in response and crossed her arms, shifting her weight onto her other leg.

"No reason. I guess I just wasn't hungry..." she trailed off, somewhere in the back of her mind she was wondering it too, "My emotions aren't perfect yet, maybe there was something then that I wanted more than your blood."

Shizuru nodded, taking in the answer as best she could considering what did transpire. No matter if her life source was taken or not, her childish fantasy of making love to Natsuki was gone. Instead of joy from the event itself, she merely looked upon it as happily as she could for being "of use" to the girl. It was the thought she had to live with if she were to go on living.

She was about to continue her work when Natsuki grabbed her arm. At first she pulled back out of fear but realized it wasn't a threatening hold.

"Come with us," the navy-haired girl said, "You're always staying up here, come dance with us."

The angel was shocked by the request. It was the first time Natsuki had invited her to join in on anything since they moved.

"But-"

"Don't worry, half the people down there are wearing costumes anyway, the other half are drunk. No one's gonna pay attention to your wings so long as you don't move them," and then she smiled for the first time in weeks.

Shizuru stared at her, trying to analyze every bit of the girl's features before letting her heart take control and stand. Just when she thought Natsuki had forgotten about her, or stopped caring, she opened herself up again. She thought then that she could have been wrong, that all angels could have been wrong.

_Demons are... not heartless..._

The older girl extended her arm to end up being taken by Natsuki's hand. Together they walked out of the room, moving past the security guards at the bottom of the stairs who gave Shizuru an odd look. However, as expected, they shrugged it off thinking it was no more than a costume.

_Funny... Even if it's right in front of them, if humans don't believe something exists, it won't. It allows for the perfect camouflage for the outrageous. If something is so ridiculously beyond belief, it's a free pass to do anything... since they don't even acknowledge it's there._

Despite her inner offense to not being realized as a living being, it was the only thing keeping Shizuru safe and with Natsuki. In truth, this was a first time occurrence for her. There were no such clubs in Heaven and unless it was for a theatrical performance there was not much dancing on the ground. Any dancing between friends or lovers would always take place in the sky, that's just the way it always was; and certainly it was more artistic than what she was seeing here.

The two girls walked up to Nao who was sitting at the bar waiting for her sister. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw Shizuru at Natsuki's side.

_What is she thinking bringing her along?_

Nevertheless Nao trusted her sister's judgement and accepted the one she deemed a third wheel in her bonding time with Natsuki. She made room for them to sit and looked out over the dance floor.

"See anyone yet?" the redhead asked.

Natsuki listened to the question but didn't reply. Instead her eyes kept glancing around the room, always landing to her side at the nervous angel. Suddenly there was a break in the trance music and some sort of industrial song came on the sound system. The navy-haired girl pushed off the counter she was leaning on and stood in front of Shizuru.

"Let's dance."

Before she could even attempt to fight it, the girl was pulling her along into the fray of dancers. She held her tightly and led the pattern of rhythmic movements. It was very simple to dance to such a song since the tempo was constant. In spite of their height difference Natsuki remained in control, leading Shizuru through the easy movements. While she didn't let go of the angel, the navy-haired girl fell into closing her eyes and listening to her surroundings. She was unaware that slowly her nails her digging into the older girl's back, pulling them closer together. Her entire soul was being taken by the feeling of everyone dancing around them.

Shizuru winced slightly at the feeling and looked down to see Natsuki's expression of indulgence plastered across her face. She sighed quietly and simply allowed for the girl to continue her behaviour.

As the song neared its end, Natsuki moved away but still kept her eyes closed. It was as if she didn't need her sight anymore, her unique form of vision took care of it all. The red mist flowed through the room; always moving to the music. It was time to choose her prey. She opened her eyes and looked around, searching the entire floor for the perfect one of the night. She passed over Shizuru with relative ease and landing on a young girl; too young for this atmosphere.

The angel followed Natsuki's line if sight and took an educated, and correct, guess as to who she'd be going after. Letting out another sigh, Shizuru returned to the bar area to wait for the navy-haired girl to be done with what she wanted. Both personally and as a denizen of Heaven, she couldn't bear to know in any way the details of the girl's doing. Silently she strode back and sat on a bench near Nao, simply because she was the only other person she knew. Of course a tense and hateful silence reigned over them, but it was better than being tossed through the crowd of strangers.

"So, she ditch you?" Nao asked with a smirk; Shizuru remained silent, "Get the hint already, you're a burden, holding her back. Look at our lifestyle, it's a world you can never fit into-"

"No," the redhead's rant was cut short, "Again you are mistaken, making false statements out of jealousy."

"Jealous? Of you? Ha! That's rich, why would I be jealous of you?"

Shizuru smirked and walked away, heading back to their room.

"Because even a simple girl like you can see that it is _you_ who cannot enter the world Natsuki and I live in."

Nao nearly snarled at the audacity of the angel to say such a thing, and the way she had obnoxiously fluffed her wings to prove her point. She clenched one of her hands into a fist while taking a drink with the other to calm her nerves. Her secure position as Natsuki's dearest was just shaken again, and Shizuru was the only person to ever accomplish that.

_It's like she makes a point to only throw it off the second it gets balanced!_

-0-

Meanwhile on the demon's side of the club, she had confidently made her way towards her target. Natsuki sauntered up to her side, moving with the beat of the music, and gently brushed up against her. The young brunette turned her attention to the club owner and blushed, giving the older girl a sense of satisfaction. It always brought a special glow when someone's skin rushed with blood. Not that the prey minded, but since Natsuki was intending to kill her, she did not think to ask before wrapping her arms around her from behind.

They swayed a bit together, enjoying the game they were playing. The hunt was always half the fun. The midnight-haired girl traced her nose and lips gently along the side of the girl's neck and up into her hair. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head for a moment before she opened them to briefly look ahead. Natsuki stiffened, causing the girl to break away and stare at her dance partner.

On the other side of the club, she could see Shizuru trying to get back to their room, but a man was blocking her way. It was hard to tell with so many people around, but one thing was clear: she was struggling. Abandoning her meal, Natsuki darted across the floor with demonic speed, appearing instantly beside the man and swinging a powerful punch across his face. Her inhuman strength forced his jaw and the tiles below to shatter while the people in their vicinity halted to watch the drama.

Nao blinked and thought for a split second that this was all from drinking too much, but that was only a rationalization. She had no idea how, but her sister had just flattened a man twice her size with a single hit.

_What in the hell...?_

Shizuru was just as shocked that Natsuki had come to her aid when she was doing something as important as her nightly feeding. She stared at the girl's tense back muscles and eyed the odd calmness in her breaths. It was like none of that took any effort in the slightest.

Natsuki stood dominantly over the offender and shot a glare at his bruised face.

"Get out," she commanded; and when he didn't move she picked him up by the collar, "I said get out!" she roared and threw him through the nearby back door out into the alley.

Natsuki couldn't care less if a quarter of her customers had left after the scene; she was too angry right now. She brought her knuckles up to her mouth and flicked her tongue across the smears of blood left on them; the glow in her eyes frightened Shizuru. The girl was always so... careless when attacking. She was so strained when she tried to care and the proof of that was right in front of her. Natsuki's fearsome eyes were shaking with blood on her skin and, but those same eyes could hold on when gazing into the angel's ruby ones. She was begging her for forgiveness.

Shizuru had to keep herself from crying at the look beyond the slit pupils. Even if Natsuki's lips were bent in a wicked grin, and her brows were clenched in anger, there still was a girl in there. It was as if she was pleading for her friendship. To say, "I know I chose this, and I know you hate it, but I can't stop!" The angel turned and rushed up the stairs quickly, unable to stand it any longer and leaving the navy-haired girl to control herself on her own.

It wasn't long before the event was shaken from her like a loose hair and she turned her attention to the approaching redhead.

"As nice as your heroics are, you have work to do," Nao said as the surrounding employees went to cleaning up the older twin's mess.

"He's here?"

"Yeah, but there's a problem. He's refusing to pay our price."

Natsuki chuckled and led the way out of the club where the meeting had been arranged; grabbing her frayed jacket on the way and holding it beneath her arm. At that time Nao took her leave by the main door and the navy-haired girl opened the door to the outside; muttering to herself.

"...There's always a price."

-0-

Shizuru slammed the door behind her and leaned against it, slowly letting herself fall to the floor. Her wings naturally reacted by forming a protective shell around her to hide from the world. All she could do, for now and forever, would be to wait for Natsuki. She would wait forever for her to come back, for a way to save her to be found. The angel tried to tune out the sounds she heard outside, but could not do enough to stop hearing an argument.

It was a man and Natsuki, in conflict over a drug shipment that was supposed to come through. Shizuru wanted to rush out and yell at them to stop, but weakness had crept into her limbs. Even if all she could see was the white of her feathers, she heard the sudden screaming, and still ceased to act. She shook her head back and forth, trying to shake the images out of her mind. It was clear this man was dying, at Natsuki's hand no doubt.

_I saved one... but cost two more..._ Shizuru fell over onto her side. _I wonder... will there be a time that even I become desensitized?_

The angel felt so broken. She was helpless again, just like she had always been, and waited. It was only at times like these when she was alone that she could express it. Her whole life when in front of her friends, or when she swore Natsuki has watching her in return, she was strong; but when someone wasn't nearby to directly support her, she would fall.

_Not everyone is meant to be important... Not everyone is gifted enough to change the world alone... or even the ones they love... Some of us are meant to be last; useless..._

Just when she felt at her lowest, Shizuru remembered her words to Nao: that she and Natsuki had their own world. The angel's face melted into a smile and she got to her feet, despite the shakes.

_That's right. Even if I am useless in someone else's world... I don't care... I did get what I wanted: to be bound to Natsuki... And that's all that matters._

At that moment the door behind her opened. It was Natsuki, alone, returning from her unpleasant meeting. Shizuru was about to dare asking where Nao had gone when the navy-haired girl unzipped her jacket to reveal a massive blood stain on the front of her shirt. Her attention had been drawn straight to it and then back into Natsuki's eyes.

"That has nothing to do with being a vampire. Sometimes killing people is part of the business, you know that much from before," she said, heading into the bathroom, "It's just an added bonus that I can fill myself at the same time."

Shizuru cringed at her love's callous words, for the sake of that hidden girl. She heard the water turn on and waited until she was sure Natsuki was inside the shower before entering to pick up after her clothes. By now most of the blood was dry so it wouldn't fall on the floor, but that would still leave for the top to be disposed of permanently.

About twenty minutes later, Natsuki got out of the shower, refreshed and ready to relax for the rest of the early morning until the sun came up. She sat at the edge of her bed and glanced at Shizuru who was sitting across the room, staring at the floor. A sudden sharp pain pierced her heart. It was so intense she felt like bursting out into a fit of crying, or hitting, or anything.

"Shizuru? What's wrong?"

The chestnut-haired girl looked up into emerald eyes, startled by the expression in them. As much as she wanted to bear her soul to Natsuki, she knew better, tonight especially, that staying farthest was best.

"... It's nothing," she let out at the last minute.

"No, it's not. Please tell me!" she sounded almost desperate, "It doesn't feel right when you're sad and I can tell!"

Shizuru's threshold for resisting Natsuki was always very small, even now. It had taken no more than this to bring her over onto the bed where she sat side by side with the demon. The older girl took hold of the hand to her right and looking the other in the eyes. For some reason she trusted that being honest now would not harm her.

"You scared me..." she whispered, causing Natsuki to freeze up, "Natsuki?"

"I'm sorry," she gasped, "I'm... so sorry!"

Shizuru felt herself be pulled down into a protective embrace from the navy-haired girl, returning it slowly.

"I don't want you to be afraid of me! Please! I don't blame you if you don't believe me, but I promise I will always protect you! You are safe with me..."

The angel's thoughts went to memories of the night they had first moved here; that despite Natsuki's forcefulness, she was also kind. She hadn't hurt her, just... demanded from her.

_And... I wanted it..._

It was that simple reasoning that let her move past it, she only realized it now. There was no reason for her to not feel safe with Natsuki. There was only so much influence she could have with controlling the world around them, and keeping others from the demon's harm, but she had to think of herself for once. Even as a monster, an eternal opposite, she could never feel like she did when held in these arms anywhere else.


	7. When Faith and Fear Collide

**VI - When Faith and Fear Collide**

Shizuru eyed Natsuki observantly as she paced back and forth around the room. It was still early in the night and the crowd hadn't built up to its full potential yet. There wasn't any work to be done either. It was all around a rather dull time between the two. The navy-haired girl sulked into her bed sheets and began kicking her legs against the edge. This only amused her for a few minutes before she sat back up, albeit slouched, and let her eyes wander aimlessly. Aside from being bored she was also hungry. She glanced over at the angel and sighed, childishly hinting that she wanted some attention.

Crimson eyes looked over at her limp form and rolled back in mock annoyance. Shizuru got up from her seat and walked over to Natsuki. She looked at her from above, letting her mind fill with various confusing thoughts concerning the one below her. As if the yakuza princess wasn't complex enough to begin with, now she was constantly throwing mixed signals in the angel's direction. She certainly was a mischievous demon; always playing with her words and actions. Then of course she remembered the previous night, about how sweet Natsuki could be when serious.

_It's a game to her surely... but at least it's only a game... There are times she stops playing, I just have to be patient and wait for them._

Shizuru sat down next to Natsuki on the mattress and gently rested her palm over the demon's forehead and closed eyes, guiding her to lie on her back again.

"It may be a good idea to keep blood on hand in the case of situations like these," she suggested.

Natsuki scoffed and sat up, curling her legs beneath her to sit behind Shizuru and whisper into her ear.

"Now why would I want that when I can eat naturally every night?" she leaned closer, the warmth of her breath causing the angel to blush, "Besides, the blood I want the most is right here."

Shizuru gulped and looked away shyly while Natsuki leaned back and chuckled to herself. While deep down she had some reason for never acting on her impulse to drink from the other girl, she couldn't deny the fact that she did want to. It made it all the more frustrating when she couldn't even tell what it was that stopped her every time. That frustration of course led to many failed attempts at taking what she was sure that she wanted; and tonight was no different.

Natsuki paid careful attention to the movement of Shizuru's figure when the latter stood and walked to the outer balcony. When the timing was just right the demon pounced and wrapped her arms around her neck to pull her back playfully.

"Please? Just a little?" she coaxed, nipping at the skin over Shizuru's vertebrae, but without drawing blood.

For a moment Shizuru didn't move. She looked down shamefully and let herself be enthralled by Natsuki's embrace, merely tolerating the bites. The younger of the two on the other hand was seeing this as a green light to continue. Perhaps this time she could finally bring herself to do it.

_I will... I want it!_

"Really," she whispered, "It sounds different from all those humans. Yours sounds like a peaceful river when you're calm... like now."

Natsuki raised herself onto her toes to accommodate their height difference and lean further around Shizuru's neck. Slowly, her lips curled back to allow her fangs to grow into Shizuru's skin. A thin stream of a tear fell over the angel's cheek.

_I swear there are times I think you love me..._

However just as Natsuki was about to pierce through, the older girl broke from her reverie as well as from the other's hold. Shizuru stepped away, breathing rapidly and clutching the side of her neck; leaving Natsuki to sigh and cross her arms over her chest.

"Alright I'm sorry," she shrugged, "I was just teasing you."

Shizuru watched Natsuki walk away, trying to collect her own thoughts. She was surprised that for a split second she was actually going to let her do it. The demon on the other hand was smirking mirthlessly at her own incompetence. While it appeared that it was Shizuru who pushed her away, she knew that she couldn't have moved any closer even if she wanted.

Natsuki headed to the inner balcony that overlooked the dance floor and leaned forward into the railing. She closed her eyes and listened to the growing number of people moving around below her. Things were just starting to pick up.

"I'll just find someone down there later," she said as her eyes scanned the room, though slowly turning into a frown.

_Why...? Why couldn't I do it! _She looked over her shoulder at Shizuru who was taking a moment to stretch her wings, _I want her! Argh!_

The girl ground her teeth and sighed, turning back to the crowd. She really couldn't stand not being able to bring herself to indulge completely when it came to Shizuru; especially when it came to that soft sound of her blood flow which seemed to taunt her. While Natsuki knew it wasn't as though she could help it, the thought was bothersome. She always did what she wanted, that was the "curse" of being a demon... doing whatever you wanted with all your strength with no thought to consequences.

_So why? What did I want more in that moment that stopped me? ... I'm so pathetic as a vampire..._

In any case, this issue would have to be put on the back shelf right now. Natsuki's observance of her club led her to see that not only was Nao walking through the front door, but she was followed by their parents. She could already predict what they were here for, and all three of her family members ganging up on her at once would be trouble. At the very least Nao would stay neutral, unless this was a way to get revenge for earlier; Natsuki could never be too careful. The girl cursed under her breath and rushed back into the room.

"Shizuru, you have to hide, my parents are here!"

The angel got up quickly and hurried into the walk in closest, or rather _was hurried_. While Shizuru knew it would take some time for the Kugas to reach the VIP room, Natsuki seemed rushed to hide her, as if it were her old room that they could enter at any second. She sighed and smiled meekly, closing the door in front of her as she watched the girl's figure flee to the knocking at the door.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san," she bowed respectfully, though with a hint of sarcasm, and straightened her back to meet the face of her twin, "...Nao."

"Don't I get some respect?" she teased, gently smacking Natsuki upside the head as she passed.

The navy-haired girl sighed and rubbed her temple with one hand while closing the door with the other. She was about to speak but her father beat her to it.

"To be blunt, we're here about the murder in this area," he said.

"You really don't waste any time do you Otou-san? I don't know what you're talking about to be honest," she lied.

Natsuki really lacked patience for her father now. She was well aware of his influence in separating her from Nao and didn't care for it at all. Her greatest fear of moving out and taking care of this club was that it played right into his plans. However, that decision had been made on a whim when angry with her sister, and overall, after their reunion the thought of minor separation did not bother her. Minor. It seemed that her parents still wanted more distance, and had perhaps brought Nao with them in an attempt to scare her out of the "real life" of this organization. That in mind, Natsuki looked over to the redhead.

"And you, any questions?"

"Nah, I'm just here because I always come to visit my favourite twin," she winked.

Natsuki chuckled and looked at her mother.

"And you, Okaa-san?"

"There was also a murdered servant. He was found the night you left, needless to say it's suspicious."

"So, what would you do if it was me?"

"We'll have to reel you back in," Ryuue interjected, "You would return home to live with us, lose ownership of Kagayaki, and not to mention respect."

Natsuki cringed at the word. Respect meant so little to her coming from him. However, she didn't intend on digging herself any deeper, and was about to confess nonchalantly when she was cut off.

"It was me!" Nao exclaimed, evidently worried over this interrogation, "Last night Natsuki asked me to take care of the customer and I lost it! Don't take this from her!"

The elder sister stood back. If there was one thing she knew how to do flawlessly it was teamwork with her twin. If Nao had a plan, she trusted it. Fighting it now would only get them both in trouble and if the younger had spoke, it was for a reason. Their parents however looked at her with surprise.

"As for the servant he tried coming onto me and I had to do something to get him away from me!"

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Saeko asked, "We could have dealt with this more cleanly if we knew all the facts."

"Why did you let us go on believing Natsuki did it?"

"Isn't it obvious!" Nao yelled, ready for the (somewhat) phony rationalization, "Just like you said! I was jealous of her and wanted her to pay for it... but in the end I can't go through with it... I'm sorry for even thinking such a thing Natsuki."

"Well I can't say I'm not hurt," the navy-haired girl replied, playing along well and turning back to her parents, "So see? There's nothing wrong with this other than Nao's short temper. No one was caught, and it won't happen again right?"

Nao nodded in reply and their parents sighed.

"Fine, nothing can be done at this point anyways. The police have no leads either," Ryuue mentioned as he opened the door for his wife, "But remember girls, we are still the head of this family. From now on keep better control of your fuses and do not kill without permission."

The twins bowed in agreement and waited for them to leave. Even after they had, Natsuki's head remained low as Nao stayed behind. She was ashamed that she could not keep her sister from taking the blame, but undoubtedly relieved that the spotlight was away from her. She felt something then, something strong in relation to her twin who stood before her. An enormous weight pulled at her chest, the feeling of being in debt. It was rare for a demon to have a feeling of this type, and as such it took a tremendous amount of energy from her. The navy-haired girl said nary a word as she looked up into Nao's eyes.

"You can thank me for that later," the redhead said with a smirk as she turned, only to be stopped by her silent twin.

Natsuki's hand gripped her sister's shoulder tightly, painfully so, and turned her back around. The elder girl's emotions were taking over passionately, as reflected in her glowing eyes that revealed themselves through thin midnight strands over her face. Nao winced and shot a glare at her sister. This was completely out of the ordinary and downright weird. She tried to struggle but to no avail as Natsuki began pushing her back towards the bed. All she cared about right now was repaying her debt, not only because her emotions compelled her to do so, but for her own selfishness; to rid herself of the guilt.

Failing to stand her ground against the navy-haired girl's hold, the younger twin's legs finally hit the edge of the bed, causing her to fall into her back with Natsuki over her.

"What the hell are you doing!" she screamed, through half muffled by a hand over her mouth. She was scared now, more so than ever in her life. She had never seen this side of Natsuki, let alone imagined it existed. As she tried to free herself again, she remembered the night when Shizuru was being harassed by some drunkard. The way her sister has floored him in one hit... This was that strength.

_But... Why against me?_

"It is a gift," Natsuki whispered in a husky voice, eliciting a gasp from the girl beneath her when her tongue traced the pounding vein on her neck.

Nao's eyes widened and her lips quivered. Against her will, her head was pulled back slowly but forcefully by her hair; further exposing her supple skin. Her muscles all tensed at once, trying to fight one last time against Natsuki, who spoke softly again.

"For you, Nao, who was always one with me... I will share my strength with you, and we will be on the same, superior, level once more," and before the flame-haired girl could even question the bizarre words, two distinct points pierced her throat.

Her back arched upwards when she inhaled fast, trying to take back her lost breath. The girl's legs flexed and extended in a writhe manner, still struggling but swiftly losing strength. Natsuki was literally draining her life from her while simultaneously granting her a new one. That was the process of turning someone. Left with only a sustainable amount of blood, they would survive as a vampire; that was Natsuki's gift. The instinct controlling her guided her movements, prepared to leave that minute amount... but not before filling her own need for nourishment.

Nao's vision began to blur, and the pain in her neck from both being bitten and bent backwards was becoming stronger and stronger. Natsuki was being rough with her. Whether it was because she thought she could handle it, or if it was because her more important feeding, not even she knew.

"Natsuki!"

The demon froze at the voice; that soft voice that had become so distressed. In all her desire, she had forgotten the presence of the final piece of the triangle. The navy-haired girl carelessly tore away from Nao's neck and turned to face the angel who stared at her in utmost fear. Natsuki's mouth, chin and clothing were completely soaked in blood from the ragged manner which she had drunk from her sister. Her hair hung in front of her radiant but glistening emerald eyes, tangled and frayed like an animal.

_... Beasts who take human form..._

Shizuru's mind was racing. The thought had not yet crossed her, but she had never seen her love feed on humans before. She wondered if it was always like this; so raw and grotesque. The angel's mouth, left slightly agape inhaled sharply as they all were silent. Her crimson eyes shook and moistened at the sight, though only for a second before her own instincts took over. She did all she could imagine doing now: run.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki called, quickly getting up and trying to follow the angel. Her hand barely touched one of her soft feathers when Shizuru opened her powerful wings and took off into the night, "Shizuru! WAIT!"

The demon fearfully looked back at her sister. Even with the mess over both of their clothes, as well as the sheets, she could see Nao was still breathing. That was the only thing holding her back from following Shizuru, the thought of having murdered her sister; however that was not the case as of yet. Without a second thought, Natsuki darted to the edge of the balcony and kicked off the railing, leaping high onto an adjacent rooftop. She could barely see the winged shadow in the sky, but followed it relentlessly; tears streaming down her cheeks.

_I promised I wouldn't scare her anymore! I said she would never have to fear me!_

As she ran and jumped, the girl tried her best to wipe the blood from her face. Her eyes had faded back into their original form and her fangs slowly shrunk back to their normal size. She looked up to see that Shizuru was changing her angle, clearly aware she was being followed, to an area where without buildings; but that wouldn't stop Natsuki. The demon easily leaped from the edge of her current building all the way down into the streets, moving far too fast for anyone to notice her, let alone the red covering her.

"Shizuru!"

Just when the angel thought she had lost her pursuer for good, she heard the cry of her name once more. She shook her head and covered her ears, stopping for a moment to hover. Natsuki was below her again, there was no way to escape now. Crying as well, Shizuru flapped with all her strength to rise up high to the peak of a large pointed skyscraper; she wondered if the girl could reach it.

Shizuru hovered briefly again before folding her wings and sitting on the tiles. Her breath hitched as she looked up to the sky, praying with all her heart that someone back home could hear her. While her vocal chords were too strangled to speak, she wished for a message to reach her friends.

_Natsuki was crying then! She did not want to do it!_ She wailed into her palms, hating herself. Indeed she had not run from Natsuki purely out of fear. While that may have sparked her memory, it was still the thought of such a lonely girl becoming so corrupt that plagued her heart.

-0-

"... Reito... What do we do?" the blonde angel asked tersely, using her tone to keep her own tears from flowing.

Yukino was off to the side, silently looking at the floor and covering her mouth as was her habit when shocked. They had seen it all, every day since Shizuru had become trapped, everything that happened between her and Natsuki. While of course they each had their own opinions on the matter, the end was still the same: everything they were doing was in their friend's best interest. Yet now, of all times, they could not be there for her.

"... We... We have to do something!" Haruka barked at the silent male, "She's begging us for help in this exact moment! Don't tell me there's nothing Almighty Heaven can do for her!"

"... Give her fortune," he said quietly, "We cannot hold her in our arms, but we can make sure she does not believe she is hopeless."

Reito walked over to the fountain, looking down into it at the chestnut-haired one. He let his fingertips hover over the surface and closed his eyes, believing in all his heart that good things would come from this wish. The two girls did the same, all three surrounding the water source and simultaneously resting their palms on it.

-0-

Shizuru felt a droplet of water fall into her hair then, followed by another, and soon many all at once. She stared blankly at the stars, but grew her expression into a mirthless smile of thanks. The angel could tell it was their doing, a sign that she was heard. Still, there was only so much anyone could do now; the rest was up to her.

Just when the silence was broken by no more than the raindrops, Shizuru heard a weak grunt to her side. She turned and was shocked to see Natsuki climbing over the final brick. Wanting to hide her tears from the girl, the angel shuffled further away but stopped when she heard a crackling voice.

"Please...! Please wait!" the navy-haired girl begged, propping herself up on the side of the roof just around the corner of Shizuru's side. She leaned back against it to rest, but was glad to hear that the older girl hadn't moved any further from her. Once Natsuki had caught her breath she leaned forward again and rested her arm over one bent knee; looking down at all the people below them. The thought of her wretched hunger entangled her heart like a whip of thorns. To think of all the times she had left Shizuru behind for a meal, or for work... how hard it must have been on her to know it all.

"... I'm sorry," she started, "I can understand if you don't want to see me after that, so don't be afraid to stay sitting there. I just want you to hear me."

Slowly Shizuru looked over her shoulder at the corner of the roof, inwardly hoping a trace of Natsuki's hand would creep out from behind it.

"... Remember what I said? I thought that maybe I wouldn't remember it, but in the end I do," her voice was so low now, "It's still true... Meeting you was the best thing that happened to me."

"How can you say that?"

Natsuki gasped.

"After everything meeting me has caused, how can you say it did even the slightest bit of good?"

"... Because you saved me... You were the first person other than Nao to care about me, and made me believe I had a chance. I thought that hope didn't exist for some people... but then out of nowhere someone so..." she chuckled a bit, "strange, and... sweet... appeared."

Shizuru trembled at the words, slowly inching herself closer to the corner. She slid over the wet stone and peeked around the bend at the blue haired demon who seemed to be just as distressed as she was. Even with her clothes and lips still stained with blood, even when sitting atop a building in the midnight rain, even after seeing Natsuki in her most brutal form... It could not erase her love.

The navy-haired girl gasped lightly when she saw the other girl come around to her side, sliding closer and closer. Soon Shizuru's hand was crawling over hers, gripping it tightly. Natsuki's eyes opened fully when she saw the angel's full lips approaching her, but before she could lean back any further, she was caught in a kiss. The demon breathed heavily through her nose, still wide-eyed at the act. She was frozen in time and space, watching as the world around her was veiled in white; embraced by angel wings.

Slowly, Shizuru pulled away, but left her hand rested behind Natsuki's neck. She smiled softly at the girl's stunned expression, still keeping her wings folded over them. She wanted their world to remain peaceful, even if it was for a short time. She tried to ignore the bitter taste of blood that had transferred onto her tongue from the kiss, but it served as a decent reminder of her resolve.

"... I can't say I know how," Shizuru spoke softly, looking deep into Natsuki's eyes, "But I _will_ save you, that much I know for certain!"


	8. Two Heartbeats and a Red Sin

**VII - Two Heartbeats and a Red Sin**

_Where... am I...? It's so quiet... but... that sound... Where's the light? I can't feel anything... Wait, it's rough, scratchy... I'm cold... Argh! Shut up!_

Nao lay semi-conscious in a hospital bed. She could not remember anything from the night before beyond passing out in the street after leaving the club. After Natsuki had attacked her, she managed to get the strength to escape. In a dizzy haze, she stumbled through the crowds and ended up unconscious again. She had lost a significant amount of blood and was only alive at this moment because that very event had also made her immortal.

The redhead's eyes clenched as she twisted back and forth in the bed, slowly waking up and gripping the rough sheets. As her senses returned she could hear a pair of doctors over her as well as different machines beeping. Nao's lime irises finally peeked out exhaustedly for a split second before opening in frightened shock. She gasped out loud upon seeing the distorted forms of the two professionals hovering above her. All over their skin were pulsing red lines, covering them both completely and radiating a loud pounding sound.

The girl sat up quickly and gripped her ears, shutting her eyes and crawling to the back of the bed, away from the hands reaching for her.

"Get away!" she yelled, "Stay back!"

"Kuga-san! Please sit still, you're still very weak!"

"I said get out!" Nao continued to scream, shaking her head side to side; trying to rid herself of what she thought was a hallucination.

Her breathing was rapid and disorderly; getting worse every time someone would try to touch her.

"Stop it!" she cried, lashing out at one of the doctors and badly slashing him. Her nails had grown into unnaturally long claws, sharp enough to leave a deep scar on this man.

The doctor pulled back and clutched his wound, looking seriously into the one revealed lime eye. His breath hitched when he saw it's distinctly monstrous shape, stepping back further and warning his colleague to do the same. It was too late for either of them though...

Nao's body was being overloaded with hunger for the blood she had spilled, the cloak of veins that scared her and the haunting sound of hearts spurring her on. Running purely on instinct, the girl launched herself from her bed and onto the man who was already bleeding. Even tearing the IV from her arm didn't faze her. The demon rabidly bit into the doctor's throat, drinking from his body as if her life depended on it. The other doctor tried to pull her off but was met with the same fate. Just as quickly as she vaulted onto him, Nao leaped away from her first victim and onto the second, not caring how many she would have to kill; she was not even aware that she was killing.

She heaved in her air, crouched over the two doctors with blood smeared around the room. Nao tried to steady herself on her palms, due to the length of her nails, but was too shaky. She trembled a little longer before falling onto her side into a puddle of the crimson liquid. Shivering and clacking her teeth together, the vampire let it flow through her lips and further down her throat.

Despite how much her mind was in disarray, she was slowly remembering what happened. What she had just done, was also done to her.

"Natsuki...? What have you... What did you do to me!" Nao choked out, trying to stand again, unknowingly making her claws shorter. The girl hugged her sides and wiped the blood away from her face.

_Natsuki... Find her... If I find her, she'll know what to do! Natsuki will help me!_

Before she knew it, Nao had leaped out of the window, jumping into a nearby tree. She tried to stay hidden in the leaves but eventually the large grounds of the hospital came to an end, merging with the lively city full of nightlife. The shining lights guided her path along the rooftops. However, due to her physical weakness and simple lack of practice with such acrobatics, there came a time when she fell. Nao had missed the ledge of one building by a mere foot, causing her to slip and tumble down into a decrepit alleyway.

The vampire lay on her side weakly, feeling her wounds begin to heal already. The fact that she wasn't dead yet scared her even more. When her strength replenished enough to stand again, she did so, holding onto the bricks and looking out at the people passing by. All of them had the same mysterious features that the doctors did; that pattern of offset lines covering their skin. The sight of it started to make her sick again, forcing her to her knees and to gripping the metal handle on a nearby dumpster.

She coughed, facing the ground in case she would throw up, not noticing the two boots that stepped in front of her. The sound of rubber gritting against the industrial mud may have fallen to deaf ears, but not the surprised voice of their wearer.

"You're alive!"

Nao looked up at her saviour, her anxious expression melting into a smile of utmost gratitude.

"...Natsuki," she whispered, letting herself be lifted into her sister's arms.

"I was so scared... I'm so sorry for leaving you... I shouldn't have!" she felt the other girl's head move against her chest.

"I don't care... You're here with me now... you cared enough to find me now... I... I'm..." she looked up into emerald eyes, "...Thank you..."

The navy-haired girl was relieved to know that Nao was alive, but there was still much to figure out. She handed her twin her leather coat to hide the mess across her shirt. Natsuki then lifted the girl's arm over her shoulders and led the way through the city labyrinth towards Kagayaki. She walked carefully, aware that Nao was barefoot and weak; also noting that her eyes were closed.

"What are you feeling?" the elder twin asked.

"I... can't tell... I can't sense anything except this strong smell of metal... it burns my nose it's so strong... And everyone I see looks like they're wrapped in a net of something! I just want it to stop!"

Natsuki sighed, they weren't the exact same symptoms she had, but similar enough to know her wish to turn Nao had been granted.

"It'll be over soon, once you rest alone," she felt her shirt grabbed tightly.

"Don't make me go home! I want to stay with you!"

"... I won't," Natsuki smiled in reassurance, "I'll help you through this and explain once we get there."

-0-

"I can't believe this..." Haruka sighed, lacking her usual angry tone even, "Shizuru made a demon capable of multiplying... and of all the people she chose it was that girl who was trouble from the start!"

"Are you referring to Natsuki-san or her sister?" Reito asked, reading through a scroll, "And to be fair, it wasn't fully Shizuru who made the demon."

"You know what I mean! And I was talking about her sister... Not that I like Natsuki either! It's just that I was beginning to trust her with keeping Shizuru safe, and now the one who hates and resents her has demonic abilities as well."

Reito sighed and continued reading silently. There wasn't much he could say in response, since all Haruka had said was true. Their project was not going as well as planned either. There seemed to be no way of getting Shizuru back with keeping Natsuki alive. After all this time they were still getting nowhere. No loopholes in the laws, and no spells to use force to get her back.

_But maybe... we all know it..._ Reito thought, looking at his two companions, _...That in her heart... Shizuru might not want to come back..._

-0-

A few hours later, Nao was resting calmly in Natsuki's bed. Despite the crowd outside the room, the VIP area was soundproof enough to keep the girl under control. The whole time, Natsuki was teaching her how to keep her abilities from getting away from her. How to stop hearing heartbeats from so far away, how to stop seeing veins covering bodies, how to keep her claws short; Natsuki was with her for every step.

"I'm glad..." Nao said with a weak smile, still exhausted, "We're doing something together... the two of us having something in common... I thought it'd never happen again..."

Natsuki's heart sank and she looked away. Without control over her actions she led her sister to believe they had a chance at reigning supreme again... even granted her this power to do it. However, when it came down to it there was something that pulled her from saving Nao's life.

_Shizuru's happiness..._

Still, such feelings confused her, even more so after having been kissed the night before. Natsuki was using Nao again. She was using her as a distraction from facing Shizuru herself, since she did not know what to do, if anything. She looked over at the angel standing at the side of the room, looking out the window; eyes captured by the sky. Surprisingly, her presence was not throwing Nao into a rage, at least not yet.

"Natsuki?" Nao asked, trying to bring attention back to herself.

"Sorry, I just thought of something, but it doesn't matter right now. What does is how you're feeling."

"I'm a lot better now that I know everything," the redhead groaned while sitting up and trying to stand, "I wish you had told me sooner. If I were a vampire before things would have been much easier," she joked.

Natsuki laughed half-heartedly at the comment, thinking about what she had done. She wanted this, but not its result. Now she and her sister were unstoppable again, together again; a renewed bond. She wanted that comfort that she would be tied to someone and always to save them, and get the same in return... but not with her. Again the demon looked over at Shizuru sadly, but successfully keeping the majority of emotions inside for the time being. She got up and stood next to Nao, who was already energized enough to move normally. The girl had eaten twice as much as Natsuki had when she first became a demon; they both knew it wouldn't be long until the weakness wore off.

"I still think you should stay here for a while, going out onto the dance floor now would only be trouble," Natsuki cautioned while looking through her closet, finding suitable clothing, "Being around people will probably drive you crazy."

"So?" Nao asked confidently, catching the articles tossed to her, "I want to go crazy! This is too awesome!"

"No," the navy-haired girl said again, more seriously, "Not yet."

"Aww! But what if I'm hungry?" the girl whined.

"Then tell me and I'll bring someone to you."

"But-"

"No!" Natsuki commanded, staring her sister in the eyes and letting her own shine with power, "You will only drink from humans I allow."

"Oh really?" Nao smirked mischievously, looking over at Shizuru, "Only humans are off limits?"

"Don't even think about it!" the navy-haired girl snapped.

"Well, I can't help thinking about it," Nao shrugged, "But if you say so I won't, even if it is really tempting. I'm surprised you managed to keep your teeth off her."

Natsuki made no comment.

"Wait! Have you-!"

"No! Argh..." she groaned, "Not that it's any of your business but I haven't."

"Fine, alright, I'll stop with the questions. This is just so exciting, I want to go experiment!"

Natsuki sighed again. Keeping Nao on a leash was probably going to be her hardest task, especially with her own growing hunger. She would have to leave Nao alone for a little while tonight, but that thought worried her. And thinking about asking Shizuru to watch over her was even more frightening. As much as she cared for her sister and wanted to enjoy their new similarity, she knew that if given the chance, she would definitely drink Shizuru's blood.

_...And it's mine,_ She thought, scowling, _I will make it mine..._

Natsuki closed her eyes and calmly increased the radar her ears possessed. The club was fairly lively now; no one would notice if one dancer went missing. The girl took a deep breath and looked at Nao seriously.

"You stay here," she turned and headed for the door, "Shizuru, come with me."

The angel nodded and complied, following the vampire out of the room, eager to get away from Nao. She could sense it too, that the younger girl would certainly not be as kind to her as Natsuki was. The odds were in favour of her being harmed if she stayed. However the problem was assuring Nao did as she was told. All they could both do was trust that she would obey Natsuki for whatever reason, but the look on her face inspired doubt in Shizuru's heart. The redhead was clearly angered over the fact that she was being patronized by her sister, and even more so that the angel was allowed to go with her.

"I won't play around, so wait for me," the navy-haired girl commanded just before leaving with Shizuru right behind her and Nao alone in the room.

"Do you think she'll listen?" Shizuru asked as they descended to the dance area.

"Hopefully this will be over before she can even think to follow us."

Shizuru nodded in reply and walked over to the edge of the bar, which had become her designated waiting point. She stood idly with Natsuki for the time it took for the girl to find her prey, and then continued to wait while she would take her elsewhere. Tonight was only slightly different, as it involved no more than simply feeding. Before she knew it, the midnight-haired vampire left her side to stalk someone; enough to herd them away from the crowd before making her kill.

The angel stood back, wanting to cover her face and hide, but a part of her knew she had to watch. If she remained ignorant, she could not allow herself to love Natsuki, as it implied something could stop that love. Her heart sank in her chest. Every day, her immature outlook on love was drifting further away. It was no longer a silly crush; innocent and always happy. No, now it was a test. Could she really love Natsuki no matter what?

_Even if I saw her kill?_

Shizuru opened her eyes, looking dead ahead, focused on her love sliding her body over a woman slightly older than herself. She really must have been in a hurry, for it was rare that Natsuki did not choose someone significantly younger... young enough to not even be allowed in Kagayaki. Suddenly, something distracting appeared in the corner of her vision. Crimson irises gazed over at the figure descending from the stairs to their room. It seemed Nao chose to disobey, at least quicker than Natsuki planned.

Abandoning her position, Shizuru swiftly moved through the chaos of dancers and found the navy-haired girl. Just as Natsuki was about to move in for the finishing bite, the angel's appearance stopped her.

"What is it?" she asked angrily.

"Nao is here."

"Argh," Natsuki clenched her teeth, bringing her mouth away from the woman's neck, "Damn her!"

Leaving the dancer behind, the demon moved quickly towards her twin, who was happily swaying behind a boy of slightly smaller stature. Nao's eyes were closed, taking in the scent of the room, and her cheek was pressed on the side of his neck, feeling the pulse against her skin. She wrapped her arms around his waist, extending her claws slightly to get a sure grip on his clothing. Although, being new at this, the redhead missed her target and accidentally tore through the fabric and a dug into his flesh.

The boy grunted in pain and looked down, eyes wide with shock at the sight of this girl's nails becoming so long. He tried to pull away but without intervention he would not be strong enough against the demon. Luckily for him, that intervention came. Natsuki practically leaped across the room and put her arms between the two, using her own superior strength to force them apart.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she shouted, throwing the boy to the side and letting him run, "I told you to stay put! You can't eat these people!"

"And why not?" Nao glared right back, radiating her own glow from her irises, "You eat from the crowd every night!"

They were fortunate to be surrounded by such loud music and drunk dancers to not be understood.

"That's different! This is _my_ club and these are _my_ customers!"

"Oh... just like I thought..." Nao grit her teeth, "You still end up being better than me!"

Before Natsuki knew it, her twin leaped at her and hissed wildly with extended nails. The navy-haired girl was forced onto her back, but only due to surprise; once the situation had made itself clear, she got to her feet and easily threw away the other girl. Both snarled at each other with long sharp teeth and glistening demonic eyes, overflowing with their respective powers.

"Shut it with your damn insecurity! I'm telling you this for your own good!"

"Yeah right! You were just playing me again! Saying we'll be on top, and actually making me believe it. I'm tired of it! You said you gave me this power as a gift, but that's just a lie! You won't even let me use it!"

"Just not yet! Be patient!"

"Screw that! You're the one who messed up here, I'm a demon now, like you, I can do whatever the hell I want!" Nao's body began to tremble with energy, "...You... only betray me... Ever since you met her! I'll never be the most important person to you ever again!"

Natsuki silently listened, mentally beating herself for being so unclear, and making such irrational decisions; even if she knew she couldn't help her actions. Her gaze shifted from anger and dominance to disbelief when she saw her sister's features soften.

"You know... Even though you hurt me then... I actually believed you... Because I'll always believe you..."

"...Nao..."

"I thought you were serious when you wanted to give me a gift for being a good sister... no matter now distorted it was... I thought you were proud of me... I really did..." she seemed on the verge of tears, "I thought I had made my sister happy... that's all I was thinking when you forced me down and bit into me! But I can't ever make you happy can I? The only one who can do that is her!"

Nao hissed again, the flashing lights of the club setting creating unnatural shadows on her face, and stared at Shizuru. This time she would act on what she wanted the night they had left the house. Again the redhead darted forward, though passing by her sister and rushing straight towards the angel. She wanted to kill her for sure this time, and now had the confidence to do it.

However, confidence or not, in the end, she still lacked the skill. In mid air, when she launched her claws at full length, Nao was intercepted by Natsuki who wasted no time in tackling her down and throwing her aside upon landing. She was slightly off-timing though. Nao's claws had pierced Shizuru's skin when she raised her arms to block and there was now the scent of angel blood flowing through the air. Both vampires stopped and turned immediately to the sight, listening to each drop fall on the floor so loudly it was as if the room shook.

The twins shivered, while still gripping each other violently, frozen in time as the world around them continued dancing on. After a long moment of silence between the three, Natsuki moved first. She clenched her eyes shut and threw Nao aside.

"Everyone out!" she yelled, stopping the music from being played with her order, "Just leave! Everyone! Move it!"

The crowd muttered some curses and groans, scoffing at the apparent tantrum the owner had just acted out but slowly started heading towards the exits. Nao was last to move, slowly getting up with a smirk for her sister. She raised her hand to the height of her chest and showed off her collection of Shizuru's blood to taunt Natsuki. Just as she was going to lick it from her claws triumphantly, the navy-haired girl pulled her wrist back. Not only that, but upon contact, a thick layer of ice covered Nao's limb.

"I told you... don't even think about it," Natsuki broke off the hanging drops of frozen blood and held them in her other hand, using her advanced ability to keep its temperature low, "Now leave with them."

Natsuki let go of Nao's arm and the ice disappeared, leaving her to watch the girl's actions like a hawk; making sure she wouldn't attempt something similar again. The redhead scoffed and returned her body to its normal state.

"All the better for me. Out there they're public property and I can have as many as I want," and without another word, she turned and followed the crowd out of Kagayaki.

Natsuki continued to observe her, trying her hardest not to break out into tears. Her world was spiralling out of control, worse and worse every day. Now not only did she have unstoppable strong feelings, but she had no idea what there were or where they were coming from. When did it happen that Nao stopped being her priority? It could have been anytime, the past month or so was almost a blur. She looked down at the red crystals in her palm. When frozen they did not give off any scent, but it was still very clear that this blood was different than any other's.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru questioned, "Are you alright?"

She watched with awe as the demon extended her arm towards her, but wouldn't look her in the eye. On reflex, Shizuru met Natsuki's act by reaching her own hands out, automatically forming a cup shape. She saw the willpower it took for the vampire to let go, dropping the crystals into her hands and letting them thaw again on the angel's warm touch. Her eyes nearly melted into sadness when she witnessed tears of endurance leaking from Natsuki's.

"...I'm gonna be sick," she choked before running back to their room.

Shizuru winced and looked away. Quickly, the mess off blood on her arms and in her palms faded away into nothingness. Her skin reacted to it as if it were dirt, ridding itself of the substance to stay clean. The angel sighed and looked at where the scratches had been, but gasped when she saw it.

"... That's... that's how..." she muttered to herself, observing the supernaturally quick healing she possessed, and letting her eyes water with happiness...

-0-

Natsuki stumbled into their room, dripping sweat and gasping for air. She gripped the side of the wall to steady herself, nearly falling onto the floor. She continued to pant through her growing fangs, trying to shake the tearing feeling in her chest.

_Think... Think damn it! There is always something that is most important at every moment... that's how we make decisions... What's most important to you now!_

The girl remained struggling with herself for a few more seconds, but once her thoughts came to their natural conclusion, the feeling seemed to fade. She didn't even care if it was perhaps a way of tricking herself into it; she was just relieved to no longer be dizzy. The girl walked over to the glass panel that overlooked the empty club. The silence at this hour was rare, and the solitude was even rarer.

_Shizuru?_ She asked herself, raising an eyebrow when she noticed that the angel was nowhere to be seen in the area below. The door then creaked open and said girl stepped inside hesitantly.

"Natsuki? Can I come in?"

"Mm," she nodded; even though she knew she wouldn't be seen, and listened to the footsteps enter the room.

The pair stayed quiet for nearly an hour. Neither would move from their position of waiting for the other. Natsuki's mind was so preoccupied with thoughts of what she had just done and how to prepare for the fallout, while Shizuru was thinking of the future in a different way. What if her theory was true? Then her wish would finally be granted... she had to try it.

"Natsuki?" she verbally nudged the girl.

"Hm?"

"What would you say if... If I found a possible way to save you?" Shizuru looked up into emerald eyes seriously.

Natsuki was taken aback by the suggestion. Only yesterday had Shizuru revealed her resolution, was she really that good? Was she able to find a solution so quickly when she put her mind to it? ... Would it matter? The navy-haired girl looked away, breaking the hold the older girl's gaze seemed to have on her.

_Is it fate that she should ask now? On the night I hate myself the most?_

"I... don't know... I want this power... but then there's this part of me that hates what it brings. While I can't help but feel happy for making myself happy, I hate that I take from others with no consideration. I know from before all this... that making yourself happy... It isn't real happiness... so am I really happy at all? I don't know..." she paused, "...Why?"

Shizuru stood up quickly, now passionate about her plan. She rushed to Natsuki's side and held her shoulders tightly, forcing her to pay attention.

"I... I may not have the magic to help you, but I can save you with my body! Natsuki, drink my blood!"

The demon girl froze with shock, gasping inwardly at the proposition. A dark shadow then formed over her eyes when she let her head drop low. She used brute force to push Shizuru's arms away, breaking lose and heading over to the other side of the room, scoffing.

"I won't," she said firmly.

"Why not? Natsuki, you can finally feel better again! Maybe this can end!"

"I don't care! You don't know what it's like to feel this way! How it feels after I feed from someone... I won't..." her voice was choking up, she finally realized why it was she couldn't, "I won't defile you like that..."

"Defile me...? Natsuki, I'm offering... I want you to! I'm willing to sacrifice myself for you! I have always been willing I just didn't know how I could help!"

"NO!" the demon shouted, hugging herself tightly, "I won't! I won't! I won't!"

Shizuru inhaled deeply, feeling a heavy pressure building up behind her eyes. Quietly, she strode over to where Natsuki was and softly wrapped her arms around her from behind. A slender finger then grazed the girl's cheek, wiping her tears away.

"Remember... I was made for you, to protect you and save you... I promise you will not be defiling me..."

The two remained in this position for a slightly longer period before Natsuki slowly but surely began to turn. Her eyes were pleading for help, for Shizuru to shove her away and force her want aside.

_She's... serious..._

The navy-haired girl closed her eyes tightly, keeping herself from watching any further, and brought their bodies closer together. Shizuru sighed in relaxation to prepare herself, also out of happiness for Natsuki's choice. Though she was scared after seeing what the girl had done to her own sister, somehow this was different. Though the act was the same, it was acted in such a... soft way. The demon was holding her close, gliding her nose over the angel's porcelain skin, like she could inhale the scent of blood through her pores.

Shizuru let out a gasp when she felt the vampire's lips on her neck. It was almost time. She kept herself calm when the gentle tongue traced over the vessel before Natsuki spoke.

"... Are you sure?"

The angel nodded.

-0-

Reito looked down into the mortal world, calmly observing. He looked sadly at his two female friends, sleeping peacefully in each other's arms on the sofa by his side. Haruka had put so much effort into guarding Shizuru constantly, hardly ever resting, and now that she had let her guard down, the most important event would take place. He looked back into the fountain and sighed.

_The greatest sin... for an angel to help a demon... As nobility I should put a stop to this immediately..._ he smirked to himself, laughing mirthlessly_, But before I'm a noble, I am her friend... and as such, I will trust her judgement..._

-0-

Natsuki's breath was hovering over Shizuru's skin. She was waiting, waiting for her mind to give her the final push.

_I have to... Because if I do this... she will be happy..._

That was her only motivation for biting. When her fangs sunk into the angel's flesh, the latter shivered pleasantly, smiling to herself. Shizuru was definitely happy, no matter what would come next. She was certain this could save the one she loved, and so she would risk everything for it... that's simply who she was.

Natsuki continued to drink, trying her hardest to both keep going and stop. The taste was sweet, but sickly sweet. It was like drinking syrup. She gulped more, taking in as much as possible, not finding the strength to let go of this taste, but wanting it to end. She wanted it all to stop and be over, but there was still some more to go... just a bit more.

"...Natsuki..." the angel murmured, suddenly becoming weak in her legs.

"Just... a little bit longer..." the demon replied, using her arms to hold her up as long as she could. However after some time her body was also becoming weaker.

The vampire broke away, falling to her knees and only staying up because of being propped against Shizuru's limp body. Her eyes gazed over to her face, it was even more pale than normal: completely drained.

_No..._ Natsuki weakly felt around Shizuru's neck, trying to both feel and hear a pulse,_ I couldn't have killed you... no... that's right I couldn't kill you..._

The pair both fell onto the floor, exhausted from the exchange. There was no telling what could happen next, angel blood could have very well been deadly to a demon. But it was the only option left: to hope.

Natsuki reached out, cupping Shizuru's cheek with one hand, and entwining their fingers with the other.

_No... I couldn't ever kill you..._ She started to drift off to sleep with a smile on her face.

"...Because I... love you..."

And the two continued to lay there in semi-consciousness. And while Natsuki was relaxing into serenity, a black, thorn-like pattern spread itself across Shizuru's pure white wings...


	9. Dark Wings

**VIII - Dark Wings**

A near sixteen hours had passed since the exchange of the previous night. The angel and demon continued to lay entangled in each other on the floor until the sun set again. Slowly, jade eyes flickered open, observing the gentle breathing of the one across from her. A meek smile crossed Natsuki's lips when she saw that Shizuru was still alive. While she was ecstatic on the inside, her body was still in a state of semi-paralysis. She willed her limbs to move, but they wouldn't comply just yet.

_That's okay... I just want to look at you..._

As she did, Natsuki's thoughts started to whirl about, thinking of everything that had happened. She had drank angel blood and survived, and admittedly felt strange. Her tongue traced over her teeth, feeling the large fangs hung over the lower set. Natsuki sighed.

_Did it fail...?_

She looked down at her wrists, and the seals were still there as well.

_I'm no different but... I feel different..._ Suddenly her pupils dilated as the truth struck her, _I... I'm satisfied... I accept this..._

Just then, the angel across from her stirred and gently opened her eyes to meet with Natsuki's. While she appeared to be the same, there was something... not frigid, not listless, but lifeless... about her stare. Natsuki was not the only one who had changed from the ordeal- that much was clear now.

"... Natsuki..." she muttered, as if to reassure herself of the girl's name, "Natsuki..."

"I'm here," she whispered in reply, "I'm right beside you."

For a moment the demon thought she had caused her to go blind.

"Will you always be beside me?" Shizuru asked bluntly, earning a somewhat shocked expression from the younger girl. However Natsuki quickly melted into her answer.

"Yes. Always."

"Good."

The navy-haired girl forced a smile. While part of her was genuinely glad that she was wanted, it would be a lie to deny the coldness she felt in the other's tone.

It had taken a while, but eventually Natsuki's muscles moved when commanded, as did Shizuru's. The two sat up and took a moment to be engulfed in their surroundings. The demon was actually chuckling nervously while the angel opposite her radiated a terse aura as she observed.

"Ah," she commented, standing up and taking no consideration to the consequences of opening her wings.

Natsuki ducked for cover but stood when the feathers had passed overhead. Her jaw dropped slightly when she saw the details she had missed earlier. While not black, they were not white either. No. They were wrapped in black tendrils, a familiar pattern. She looked down at her wrists once more and gasped to herself.

_It's the same..._

It was the mark of Heaven's cursed. The crest -so to speak- of all those who were to be punished.

_Shizuru's... she's going to be punished for this! _Natsuki's body clenched at the thought, _I knew I shouldn't have done it! _

She yelled at herself, pivoting to smash her fist into the wall. However before she could, the angel's supplementary limb made itself a barrier between flesh and stone. Natsuki turned, shocked at being stopped, but more so by the expression Shizuru wore.

She was smiling. It was that same sweet smile that for a moment Natuski believed to be gone.

"I do not wish for Natsuki to be in pain, and certainly not because of me," she softly used the wing to envelop the girl and pull her closer into an embrace, "Indeed, I am sorry for my words. Please forgive me, I only wanted to assure myself this wasn't a dream, and so I did not speak as though you were real."

The navy-haired girl smiled back.

"This is real... all of it... We're both here," she paused to wrap her arms around Shizuru's neck, "Together..." and pressed her lips into the angel's.

The chestnut-haired girl stood frozen for a second, wondering when this change had occurred. Slowly becoming accustomed to this feeling, she drew herself closer and wrapped Natsuki in her arms. Breaking from the kiss, Shizuru hooked her chin over the navy-haired girl's shoulder and gripped her tightly.

"You're very soft..." she mentioned, tugging lightly at Natsuki's clothes.

"...Ah?" the girl blinked and blushed, confused at the words and actions coming from the other. She settled with the massaging for now, and tried to keep up on her side, but there was something strange about this. Ever since Shizuru first woke up and spoke coldly, and the pattern on her wings, and now this...

_Then what was that smile before?_ Natsuki winced and looked at the ceiling, _You're all over the place... I... I don't like it..._

The demon clenched her muscles and wriggled herself out of the angel's grasp; much to Shizuru's apparent dismay. Natsuki shook her head and continued to hold the angel's arms from her at a distance.

"S-sorry... I'm just not feeling well right now... I'm gonna need some time to adjust to being like this. How are you feeling?" she tried changing the subject to mask her own insecurity, while possibly getting an answer.

"Ah, forgive me then," the older girl backed away calmly, "I should have thought my blood would have some detrimental effect on you and that you may feel ill. As for me..." she grinned, leaning closer to whisper in the younger girl's ear, "...It's a secret!"

Natsuki scoffed and rolled her eyes at the teasing, despite how she found it suspicious. She sighed to herself and went into the bathroom to see herself in a mirror. As she felt before, her physical appearance was the same, and judging from her mentality, Shizuru's plan had worked. Natsuki was healed, but still retained the traits of a demon, so in fact she was semi-cured. The angel on the other hand... Natsuki looked at the door and imaged the girl on the other side.

_Is she half-inflicted...?_ she thought, still scared, before shaking her head once more, _Whatever, we're probably both feeling a little off for today. Must be why she's switching back and forth so easily._

The girl was so caught up in her thoughts, even with her superior hearing she failed to sense two people enter her room. She was broken from her reverie by the terrified scream of her mother and ferocious yelling of her father... and then the frigid stare of her love when she opened the door. Natsuki breathed rapidly, standing between the stoic angel and her parents.

"Natsuki! Who the- Or what the hell is this!" Ryuue screamed while Saeko looked ahead in disbelief.

"She is-"

"Isn't it a human custom to introduce oneself before asking such personal questions? Dare I ask: what are you?"

"Why you-!" Ryuue was about to reach for his gun when Natsuki stepped in.

"Okay stop! Everyone!"

Shizuru did as commanded, stepping back behind the demon girl who now stood directly between the two. Her parents did the same, calming briefly but clearly in shock and demand of an explanation.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, this is Shizuru... a friend of mine who's living with me here."

"A friend!" her father barked, "Are you blind!"

"It's just an outfit for the club!" she tried to salvage their expressions, but failed due to Shizuru re-entering the fray.

"No need to lie on my behalf, my dearest one," she stepped forward, confident as ever, "No, everything you see before you exists."

She smirked and opened her wings upward, pressed against the ceiling.

"These... and this," her expression remained that of a proud smile as her fingertips guided Natsuki's chin towards her, kissing her softly on the lips before turning her eyes to the parents.

"...You... what...?" Saeko mustered to say, "I must be dreaming... or..." the woman nearly passed out into her husband's arms as he clenched his teeth and glared forward at the angel.

"Hm?" Shizuru folded her wings back up behind her, "In any case, please state your business. You are stressing her."

"Natsuki, what in the world is going on here!" Ryuue demanded, ignoring Shizuru's warning as he perceived it.

"I... I-"

"Perhaps I did not make myself clear," a pair of crimson eyes leered into the man's dark brown ones, "Speak in a civil manner, or leave."

The man growled in his throat, clenching his fist and taking a breath, about to speak when his daughter beat him to it.

"It's alright Shizuru, I can handle this," she took a deep breath, "She's as you see it... an angel. She saved my life that night when you sent me out alone for the first time. Ever since then we've been living together... But anything deeper than that is none of your business, since it wasn't in your house but mine."

"You expect me to just stand here and believe such... insanity?"

"Well whatever, if you aren't going to believe it then I don't care. No one'll believe it if you try spreading it as a rumour. What really matters is what you came here for."

Ryuue scoffed and reached into his jacket. He pulled out a newspaper, unfolded it to the correct page and tossed it on the desk next to the navy-haired girl and her companion. Natsuki picked it up and read the headline: "Club Owner Tantrums, Bad For Business" The girl grit her teeth and threw it back on the desk.

"Is that it?"

"What are you going to do about it? People have been going missing here every night and now you get rid of everyone for no good reason? Although now that I see you have... this thing, living with you I can see why you have a dishevelled state of mind."

"Oi!" she barked, "None of what happened is Shizuru's fault, and I'm not going to deny it was mine! I'll just tell you what you want to hear: Yeah, I'm the reason people have gone missing and yeah I tossed everyone out... But you know what? If you hate what it does to your business, then kick me out!"

The girl's parents, as well as the angel stared at her in shock.

"Yeah, I said it. Go ahead and cut my ties to the family... Or I'll do it myself! This is my life!"

Her father simply closed his eyes and took his wife's hand, turning to leave and only taking a second to look back. He swiftly guided Saeko out behind him, whose pleading eyes did not go unnoticed by Natsuki. She was sad in a way, both didn't want to leave with such anger, but it had to be done.

The door slammed shut, leaving a trace of a breeze to sway the girl's hair. Natsuki's gazed loomed down to the floor where she continued to stare, caught up in her thoughts. Part of her just wanted to escape, to go out on her bike and ride to nowhere in particular. She needed to be alone right now and that was all. But she couldn't, there was too much at stake right now, and not even her parents' meeting dented that. In fact she was relieved she finally fought with them, she never really had, and now she was going to be free.

"Natsuki?"

"Hm?"

"You've been silent for quite a while, is there anything I can do?"

"I just need time... Everything came crashing down and I don't know what to think. I need to secure what I know for certain and work from there."

"I love you," Shizuru stated tersely but with a smile, "You know that."

Natsuki smiled at how the other girl was helping her cheer up. No matter what happened with her parents, or with this whole fantasy mess, the one solid point in her life was love. She was loved as much as she loved, it was a wonderful feeling. The girl walked over to the inner balcony and watched the emptiness. For some reason even the sight of no one in her business made her smile.

"Shizuru..." she muttered, "What do you say we get lost tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"Anything and everything... We have the whole building to ourselves, a whole bunch of music and endless time. Let's just... go all out, and forget everything but each other."

With a smile spread across her face, Shizuru nodded and walked to the edge of the azure toned platform. Hand in hand, the pair jumped off the ledge, using both of their supernatural abilities to land with ease. Together they stood and looked into each other's eyes.

"This night... is ours."

-0-

Meanwhile in Heaven, it was not as much of a paradise as it was for the demon on earth. Haruka stormed into the room which was hidden just for the three of them. Without hesitation, despite Yukino's attempts to calm her, the blonde only hastened to approach to Reito. Before he could react, she gripped his collar and pulled him up to face her.

"You..." she scowled, "You knew... and you just let it happen!"

"Haruka please-"

"No! I wanna know what your problem is! How could you let her be bitten by that demon? Don't you give a damn at all-"

"About my position as a noble? No, frankly, I don't... I didn't ask for this position, I don't think I should be forced to adhere to its rules."

Haruka grimaced.

"Then what about as her friend... You didn't think you should save her? Isn't that what we've been trying to do since the start of this whole ordeal! How could you throw away all of our efforts like that! Reito! What were you thinking!" she continued to grip his clothing with all her incredible strength, trying not to truly break.

"I trusted her Haruka... that's all. Before any of us, she managed to figure out a way for this to possibly work, that's more that what we've done for her. Who am I to stop her when I have nothing better to offer?"

"But look at her now! There's a reason rules like this are in place! And for people like us to uphold them! She's..." the girl choked, "She's one of _them_... And she has no idea! How can we expect her to handle this?"

Reito scoffed and broke from the blonde's hold, confidently flattening the wrinkles in his fabrics while sighing.

"I'm not sure what I'm more offended by: your doubt in me as her friend, or your doubt in her."

"It doesn't matter what I think anymore."

"Oh? You're giving up? How unlike you..." he taunted.

"No... on the contrary, I'm going to finish this... myself," she turned on a dime and headed for the large doors with the brunette chasing after her.

"Haruka-chan!" Yukino called, "Please don't, we can discuss this together and come up with a solution. You shouldn't have to do this!"

"Yeah... I shouldn't, but tell that to him," she glared at Reito, "Don't try to follow me. I'm going to get permission from the elders to get her back by force."

"See? She figured out how to be allowed back."

"You idiot!" Haruka yelled, smacking her fist into the large wooden panel, "Our goal was to keep her safe _and_ bring her back, not one or the other! Yeah, great work, now she can return here... as a prisoner! Don't tell me you've come up with some ridiculous plan of how to handle it then, you know that not even we have a say in trials... if there even will be one."

Not bothering to wait for a reply, Haruka slammed the door behind her and stomped off to the Great Hall where she intended to ask for a favour from the elders.

_No doubt they already know... and needless to say their first reaction would be to send one of them..._ She frowned.

_I can't let them do that... If I can convince them to let me go get her, Shizuru might still have a chance..._

-0-

A heavy, yet slow song echoed throughout the deserted dance floor of Kagayaki. The two girls held each other close as they swayed back and forth, enjoying its sensuality as well as its intensity. Both were controlled by the beat, eyes closed, and following only each other's movements as a guide. It started out calm, as did the music, but in a few steps they would reach a turning point.

While her demonic lust was not dominating her as it was before, Natsuki did still feel it. She let a deep purr-like growl escape her throat after inhaling the sweet scent of Shizuru's blood through her skin. The latter on the other hand was engaging it what could only be described as angelic desire. She was behaving the same as Natsuki, holding her hips firmly as they rocked side to side. One could even see it in her motions; she wanted the girl that she had, there was no better situation. It went against her inherent purity; Shizuru couldn't care less about it... or even remember it really. They were losing themselves after all.

The timed lights then switched to a dark indigo, for what little light there was. They were in the darkness now, and both knew what would happen. There was no need to speak as Natsuki led them to a set of couches in a dining-lounge area. On beat with the song, Shizuru pushed Natsuki down onto the furniture and straddled her hips before kissing her passionately. The demon eagerly complied with this, secretly enjoying the roughness the older girl was using. Perhaps it was her darker side coming out from anxiety, or maybe just the heat in this moment, but Natsuki was enjoying it regardless. Sometimes the purest way to express oneself was physically, and with this new Shizuru, she could finally give in... And the angel thought the same.

_I've wanted to take this girl... I feel it now that deep inside me there was this desire... but it was numb before... I feel so alive! _

Shizuru spoke to herself as they changed positions so that Natsuki was over her, by way of rolling onto the table aligned with the sofa. The girl's fangs elongated and bit into the cloth covering the angel's torso, and the feeling of nails scratching the surface of her skin only spurred her on to tear the fabric off. Her glowing eyes no longer intimidated Shizuru; in fact, it made her feel all the more enthralled in the situation.

They continued this through the night; each tearing at the other, driven by desire. It was as if their blood was calling out to the other's veins, searching for its true body. It was intrinsic to them, and there was no wish to change it.

-0-

It was early night in both Heaven and earth, and the sky palace was desolate save for the blonde angel walking quickly through the halls. She was not rushing, nor taking her time, but strode in a focused manner towards a distinct destination. As she expected, her male friend was leaning against a column to the side up ahead, arms folded across his chest as he waited.

"Are you going to stop me?" Haruka asked, getting his attention.

"Not at all, I simply wanted to discuss something with you before you left," Reito replied as Haruka waited for him to continue with his words, "This was part of the plan to get her back. I don't want you to go angry at me for this."

"How can I not be...?" Haruka asked, fist clenched at her side.

"What would you have done if you were watching her that time? Could you really have broken her away from her resolve to save that girl? Shizuru would only hate you if you did. And look: now we can bring her back and have her tried. The main impossibility was getting her back; once she's here we can proceed much easier."

"I said it before, I'll say it again. Getting her a trial is futile... because she _is_ guilty of her crimes! Even now, do you know how much it took to be allowed to get her myself? The elders are furious!"

"Should I start running?" he asked with a chuckle.

"No," Haruka scoffed, "I saved your ass when they asked me how I knew this. I said I saw it myself. Look," she sighed and placed a palm on her forehead, "We're still friends, I just can't stand that you made this decision..."

Reito smirked and kicked off the column with his foot, stepping forward to start walking his friend to the ocean where she would go to the mortal world.

"Where's the emphasis? On the 'this'... or on the 'you'?"

Haruka stopped in her tracks and looked down at the floor. The golden sheen of it reflected her form and she looked into her own eyes briefly before cursing under her breath and stepping ahead.

"It doesn't matter. Us arguing is senseless, and the thing is I know you meant well... which makes it even harder to be angry at you."

"Would you like me to go in your place?" he offered.

"No..." Haruka said, stepping to the edge of the floating chunk of land, "This is something I have to do. It may be hard to get her to come back willingly, she knows she's wanted now, and of the three of us I'm the most suited for fighting... I hope it doesn't come to that..." she looked away.

"Very well..." Reito said quietly, "For what it's worth... I'm sorry it had to come to this to get her back... Maybe I should have stopped it."

"Don't agonize over it," Haruka ordered, "Leave Shizuru to me, and take care of Yukino while I'm gone."

Then without another word, the blonde angel leaped off the edge, diving down to the sea.

-0-

The fiery redheaded Kuga twin sat at the top of the stone steps that led to the main doors. Nao spent the time filing her claws against the rocks, and licking her fangs in admiration. While she felt a stab of angst when she remembered the entire ordeal that was receiving this power, it didn't matter now. The girl was furious to a dangerous degree; the infamous "beyond yelling" stage many people had... but Nao wasn't an ordinary girl. Even without the abilities of being a vampire, she was deadly, especially when revenge-bound.

As a grin crossed her features, she saw her parents' car pull up in the driveway. Nao retracted her nails and rested her arm up on a bent knee as she waited for them to come closer. Judging by the looks on their faces, the meeting had gone as the girl expected. There was a reason she was so adamant about them coming down hard on Natsuki. Having her punished was not her form of vengeance... getting her caught with Shizuru was her goal.

"So, how'd it go?" she asked casually, perhaps with a hint of laughter from her prior awareness.

"That... who... the one she's living with..." Saeko trailed off.

"She is what she says she is," Nao interjected her mother's stuttering, "At least physically, I've seen her fly... you get used to it after a while," she shrugged.

"I don't intend to wait," Ryuue responded coldly, "Whatever she is, she's corrupted Natsuki. I want her out of the picture."

Nao didn't even bother holding back her excited grin. This is exactly the plan she set in motion, it was fitting together so perfectly she was almost giddy like a child. The redhead stood up confidently and walked past her parents towards her own black convertible.

"Let me take care of this," she said, hopping over the door and into the driver's seat.

"How? This isn't any ordinary target you're dealing with Nao."

"... I have my ways," she said as her eyes glowed with vengeance; not wasting a moment before speeding off into the night towards Kagayaki.

-0-

A loud crash of thunder woke the demon from her slumber. Natsuki stirred on their bed, where they had eventually crawled to, and pulled the blankets up to warm her skin. She looked over to the window to see rain pelting against the glass. It was soft for now, but she could tell it was increasing; an ominous storm approaching. The vampire girl slowly sat up and felt around her body. While she could remember many bites and scratches from her prior entanglement with the angel, most of them had healed shortly after. Natsuki chuckled.

_I guess that was part of the fun... but where is she?_

The girl inhaled deeply through her nose, failing to pick up any trace of Shizuru's scent. Natsuki stood quickly, now worried about the angel's whereabouts.

"Shizuru?" she called out, "Oi, where are you?"

There was only silence. Natsuki grit her teeth and cursed, this was definitely strange. She hurried to her closet and got dressed in the nearest outfit she could find: a t-shirt, a pair of jeans, one of her many studded belts, and her leather jacket which she threw on as she headed out to her bike. The demon got onto her Ducati and revved the engine before driving into the streets in search of Shizuru. However, someone had beaten her to it.

The ruby-eyed angel smirked as she playfully balanced herself on the edge of a rooftop. She stood there with only one heel on the concrete, then changed to the other foot, then pivoted and a series of other tricks. Even in the slippery terrain caused by the weather, Shizuru continued to tease gravity. Although, a sudden, yet at the same time anticipated, set of footsteps approached her from behind. The angel grinned devilishly as she turned to face her pursuer.

"So you've come for me?"


	10. Duty and Friendship

**IX - Duty and Friendship**

Shizuru stood perched on the ledge of a tall building, facing the person across from her. This person whom she knew was going to find her sooner or later, especially after what had so recently happened with Natsuki.

"Good to see you again, Haruka," Shizuru said with her usual smile, "It's been a while, has it not?"

"...Yeah," the blonde angel replied, staring into her friend's eyes, "... I don't need to tell you why I'm here, do I?"

"Of course not, after all, I'm one of _them_ now... and not because I earned it the way the others did. Oh you must be furious that someone found a loophole," Shizuru continued to hold her mask in place, "But really, can't we talk first? We haven't seen each other in so long, shouldn't we catch up?"

"Don't!" Haruka barked, "Don't even pretend to know what's happening! How can you be happy with this? You were never the type to want power... you were... always happy."

"Are you saying I'm unhappy now?"

"...Yes," she choked on her words, "Somewhere in whoever it is standing in front of me now, somewhere inside this person I know that Shizuru is unhappy."

The chestnut-haired angel only shrugged and hopped down from her position, taking a few steps towards her old friend.

"If that's what you think then I cannot change it, but I am myself. Yes, my time here has changed me, but it is for the better... there is no greater sensation of being alive than passion," she sighed, "I've been dead so long I've forgotten what it was like. It's a wonderful feeling... to desire something, anything."

"So... you're saying you don't want to come back?"

"Why would I?" Shizuru said with a frigid tone, "All that's waiting for me in Heaven is a prison cell, or worse. You shouldn't even have to ask."

Haruka looked down shamefully. After all, she knew this would happen, that's why it would be her who had to come. She had to be the one to pry her friend away from this; it was for her own good. The type of power Shizuru had now was not natural for her, for it was mistakenly given to her, not an inherent talent. Only a few of Heaven's most elite warrior class angels grew to be this strong.

_And Shizuru's naturally peaceful personality must have been crushed instantly if it all hit her in one shot..._

"Then so be it," Haruka said, meeting her friend's fierce gaze while materializing her set of golden chains in her hands, "... I'm sorry."

Ignoring the tears in her eyes, the blonde angel whipped her weapons at Shizuru, who easily dodged it with demonic speed. The chain crashed into the cement and sent blocks of it falling into the streets.

"Be careful," Shizuru teased, "You of all people would hate to hurt an innocent."

Haruka remained silent, not giving into the words meant to spur her into a rage. She turned to see her friend once again crouched on top of a metal beam that jutted out of an adjacent building. The urban decay of this area was a decent battlefield for them, with not many people out, especially in the rain, to get caught in the crossfire. For the time being, even as a second lashing was coming her way, Shizuru wasn't going to be the first one to take this fight to the skies. In fact, she wished to play more, and was so confident in her flying ability that she knew if they were in the air, she would be driven to deal fatal damage to her friend. So instead of directing herself upwards, the angel simply dropped from the pole and onto the roof.

_Perfect..._ She thought as she was now beneath the outstretched chain and Haruka's arm was still raised to complete her follow-through. Shizuru took this opportunity to rush in at close range and deliver an open palmed hit to the blondee's abdomen. Haruka's eyes widened in shock as she was thrown back, coughing from the force of the hit. Her theory had been proven correct for certain now. This strength was not that of a common angel, or even a noble.

_...She really is one of _them_..._

Haruka heaved once and got to her feet, clutching the bruised area for a moment while keeping her eye contact steady. Shizuru on the other hand continued to smile, differently now though. Part joy, part malice... and part sadness. Her once bright red eyes, so full of life, were slowly fading into a dried brown. Her body would show what her mind refused to accept: that despite how alive she felt, she was not better off because of it.

"I thought you would have used a protection shield for that."

"I didn't think I had to," Haruka scoffed back, "Now I know better. Thanks for that. You reminded me I can't be naive just because we're friends..." A light green glow started to rise up around the blonde like steam, "...I will take you back!"

Roaring with might, Haruka charged again, using white magic to shield herself and her chain coiled around her wrists for leverage as she threw them forward. With her agility increased as well, she actually managed to securely close in on a surprised Shizuru, who only froze in shock as the whip that had originally missed her, began to swiftly coil back around and latch onto her wrist causing her to howl in pain. Then, when Haruka was close enough, she pulled hard on the chain, attempting to drag her friend into the ground. It backfired however when Shizuru pivoted with the spin she was forced into and opened both her wings at once, hitting the blonde hard in the torso and knocking her away again.

Both angels hissed at their wounds, but while Haruka was in the process of getting back up, Shizuru had snapped into a more violent mentality. The burn of being touched by these chains took the fun out of this, it was time to step things up. She opened her unharmed hand and took aim at the other of her kind. With a scowl, she conjured a large ball of flames to form in her grasp before firing it directly at Haruka.

As expected, the only way for her to dodge was to fly; part of Shizuru's plan to make this even more elaborate. Haruka flapped her wings powerfully and hovered above the molten concrete dripping off the side of the roof. Contrasting her choice in black magic, the stare that followed her friend into the sky was icy. The dark-winged angel remained standing in one position, steam rising from her palm, observing the other who seemed to take this time to rest while floating.

"Please Shizuru, stop this fight and come back with me! The less you resist the more likely you'll be able to last through a trial!"

"Possibly, but I'm not willing to risk what would happen if that didn't go as I hoped. Especially since I do not regret using myself to save Natsuki."

Haruka grit her teeth.

"So, all of this was for that girl after all... Here I was hoping there was a part of you who did it for yourself, but no, of course not... you're way too kind to cause this all for your-"

"Go back," Shizuru cut her off, "While I expected a fight, I do not want it. Return now before you are seriously injured by me."

The blondee sighed.

"I can't do that. The fact that you're fighting with magic gives me more reason to continue," she started to crack her chain like a whip, preparing to defend, "Normal angels can't use black magic!"

Shizuru simply smirked and kicked off the ground, flying swiftly toward Haruka at a speed which made her nearly invisible. While the latter braced herself for the impact of another blow, she was surprised to see a pair of crimson orbs stop right before her own. Even though they were both moving to stay in the air, their bodies remained still as Shizuru spoke.

"Since when have I been a normal angel?" she replied before using her friend's stunned mental state to smash another ball of fire into the holy chains.

-0-

Natsuki was racing along the streets on her motorbike, searching for Shizuru but finding nothing more than empty streets and skies.

_If I haven't found her yet it's probably because she wants to be hidden... Tch._

Not caring about any other drivers on the road, the vampire hit her breaks, planted a foot on the pavement and spun her vehicle around to begin driving in the opposite direction. She was heading towards the industrial district. Being the abnormally fast biker, Natsuki was finding her way to her destination fairly quickly, but still had no idea how to find Shizuru. However, her mind was too occupied to take note of a designer car pulling out of a parking space and following her.

Then, on cue, a flash that appeared to be sparks erupted over a rooftop. The navy-haired girl slowed her bike for a moment to see if she could see anything in the dark. To her disfavour, her eyes could catch a glimpse at no more than subsequent spark flashes in the sky. In any case, Natsuki knew she had found the girl she was looking for, and judging from what she saw, there was a fight going on... in the air.

_Another angel...!_

The demon pulled to a screeching halt at the base of the building and looked around to get a better view of what was going on above her. Even with the rain falling onto her face, Natsuki could still see the frightening sight of two angels in battle, and became oddly entranced by its fantastical form.

_If I didn't know any better... I'd say they were dancing..._

But unfortunately, she did know better, and intended to put a stop to this. The girl bent down for a split second before launching her body upward and onto the ledge of a window, and then onto another, and another until she reached the top. She heaved her breaths as she witnessed Shizuru and Haruka locked onto each other and diving towards the cement. With both of their wings flapping, they looked like two falcons caught in each other's talons.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki cried out as it appeared Haruka had won the wrestling match, landing on Shizuru and denting the rooftop.

Although before the blonde even had the chance to react to the demon's presence, Shizuru had recovered and was on the offensive again. The latter rose quickly, pumping her wings with all her strength to ram into Haruka's body and attempt to take her down once more. However, just as it happened last time, the latter was by far the stronger of the pair and was able to shift at the last moment to drill Shizuru into the cement again. It was a minor error in the dark-angel's judgement, caused primarily by acting on the first thing that came to mind. Admittedly not one of her better decisions, but she had been fighting so long and retained more stamina than her friend.

Natsuki was about to step in when the shimmering golden chains reflected in her emerald eyes. She gasped inwardly as the memory struck her. The arched points on them, the glow they held, it was from the first time she became a demon. It was this type of weapon that angels used to capture their prey.

_I'm not going to let Shizuru be taken! Not then, not ever!_

Haruka and Shizuru were now across from each other, both apparently preparing for their final clash. The former with her chain and the latter with her flames, the two charged. Yet, they were interrupted. Natsuki was not going to risk Shizuru being hurt anymore, and wanted to know first and foremost what was happening. Using her own extreme speed and strength, the navy-haired girl dashed in between the two friends and gripped each by the wrist. She pivoted once due to the momentum, but slowed and held them both in place until they set down their attacks.

"What the hell is going on here?" she asked in shock, letting go once both seemed calm, "Shizuru, who is this?"

Before she could respond, Haruka firmly stood her ground and introduced herself.

"A denizen of Heaven and Shizuru's friend," she watched Natsuki like a hawk, assuring that she wouldn't make a move against her, but was surprised when the navy-haired girl seemed to take her words to heart.

"I think I've seen you before... once... in my memory..."

Haruka nodded.

"I was the one who sealed you the night you became a demon-"

"And the one who ordered me to kill you," Shizuru intervened, "While Haruka is a dear friend of mine, she can be a bit too dutiful, isn't that right?"

The blonde merely rolled her eyes and turned her gaze away from Natsuki who looked at Shizuru, stepping closer to see if her wounds were healing properly. Once she was secure in knowing her love was going to be alright, the demon returned to face Haruka.

"What was going on then? Why were you fighting?" while her emerald gaze was fierce, it was not necessarily threatening, "Is it because of me?"

"In essence," the blonde replied bluntly, "This is all because of you. You turned her into one of _them_."

Shizuru snapped again and was about to charge when Natsuki gripped her shoulders and held her back.

"No! Don't fight!" she cried, "Shizuru... she's right..."

Haruka was visibly taken aback by this sort of reply. While she predicted her friend's response accurately, she intended on having to defend herself against the demon as well. Instead, she was surprised to see Natsuki turn to her with a sad expression.

"This is my fault... and I'm sorry for everything... You lost a friend because of me, and you're even fighting because of me... And all I can say is thank you," she looked at her wrists, "Thank you for putting these on me so that I wouldn't hurt innocent people, or Shizuru... but I guess I did anyways..."

"It isn't your fault," Shizuru interjected, wrapping herself around the navy-haired girl.

Haruka continued to stare, unsure of how to respond, but took to clearing her throat and given a further explanation.

"I have come to bring Shizuru back to Heaven. We have been trying to find ways for a long time now, and while this is not at all the situation we had hoped for, it is still an opportunity for her to come back."

An arrow of loneliness pierced Natsuki's heart as she looked back at Shizuru, who remained cold towards her supposed friend.

"I'm aware of the relationship the two of you have... and while it saddens me to have to separate you, it must be done if Shizuru is to return to her home."

"There's a catch," Natsuki replied, "What is it?"

"... She is a criminal and will be treated as such."

"That - I can't let happen," Natsuki said confidently as she stepped forward, out of Shizuru's hold, "If she were going to be treated as she was before, then I would gladly allow her to choose between staying or returning. But even if she wished it for her pride, I won't let her be a prisoner! Not when it's my fault! If anything you should take me back instead!"

Shizuru's eyes widened as she watched Natsuki proclaim her guardianship; while Haruka merely scowled and held her chains tighter. The rain started to let up, time was running out.

"An angel's job is to practice justice, not make deals with demons. Shizuru will face her own punishment!" and with the flick of her wrist, the blonde threw forward her golden whip, but it was intercepted.

Natsuki leaped towards Haruka and tackled her to the floor, altering the trajectory of her chains as well as getting her out of the way.

"Shizuru! Go!" she yelled.

The angel complied and spread her wings, taking flight into the night sky, deeper into this broken piece of the city. A nearby car started its engine and started to drive after the shadow.

Natsuki and Haruka continued to wrestle on the cement until the demon was sure Shizuru was far enough away. She allowed herself to be kicked off and rushed to the edge of the building, jumping down into the alley and mounting her Ducati. The blonde cursed and beat the concrete with her fist, looking at the sky to see a swirl of clouds begin to form. Her time in this world was up, and if she did not return the situation would only worsen. Leaving the couple be for now, Haruka swiftly flew upwards into the misty violet sky.

-0-

The angel moved easily back through the portal made for her, landing at the bottom of the ocean and swimming upwards to the beach. Haruka broke through the surface and hovered over the ocean for a few moments, letting the remaining droplets fall off of her as she looked ahead at Reito and Yukino who were awaiting her return. Upon seeing their sad expressions, Haruka turned to head back alone but was quickly stopped by the other two.

"Haruka-chan..." the brunette muttered as she paused to embrace her, "I'm sorry it didn't work..."

"We saw everything... I'm going to meet with the elders and see what I can do about delaying a direct ambush. You two should go home and take the night off," Reito said before heading up to the sky palace.

"This... nothing is how it's supposed to be!" Haruka screamed, "Why is Shizuru the one paying the price? And why is that demon so willing to sacrifice herself? That's not like them at all... This... nothing like this has happened before..."

"Maybe... Maybe Kuga-san will be able to help us..." Yukino said shyly as she started guiding the blonde back to their home.

"What kind of place is this, where I have to put my trust in a demon?"

-0-

Back on earth, Shizuru continued to soar over the desolate industrial sector, looking down every so often to assure that Natsuki was close enough behind. She also noticed that the clouds seemed to clear and the rain had stopped.

_No doubt Haruka went back alone..._ She thought, turning a corner and looking down again.

_Ara?_

The navy Ducati seemed to disappear and was replaced with a black sports car, a rather familiar one at that. The angel smirked and turned again, testing the driver to see if she truly was being followed. By the time that proved to be true, Shizuru had already formulated a plan. Folding her wings briefly, she dove down into the thin driveways the divided the different factories, aware of the path she was taking. Suddenly, the girl rounded a corner, followed by the car, but took a sharp turn upwards to avoid being hit by the dead end.

The driver on the other hand was forced to slam on the brakes, avoiding a major crash, but throwing herself forward violently and denting the sides of her vehicle on dumpsters. The girl shook her head side to side, regaining her bearings, and was about to step outside when there was a heavy thud on the hood of her car. Shizuru was standing confidently on it, waiting for further movement.

"Whatever could you want, following me around all night?"

Just then, the roof pulled back, revealing the driver of the convertible. Nao stood up in her seat, but still couldn't manage to scratch the steel shield the angel made for herself. There was nothing she could say. All she wanted to express was in her claws, which elongated in reaction to her emotions.

"You..." she hissed between her bared fangs, her lime eyes shining brightly between frayed ends of red hair over her face, "You took my sister from me!"

The vampire jumped at the angel, using the top of her windshield as a step towards her all-too-confident opponent. Shizuru hardly made an attempt to stop the girl, simply stepping to the side, allowing Nao to pass her in mid air before rushing up behind and slamming her head into the brick wall; using her forearm to pin the demon's neck in place.

"Why're you so damn quiet! HUH! You aren't even gonna deny that you took her from me!" Nao screamed, trying to squirm her way free but to no avail.

"Why would I deny it?" that calm accented voice scathed the redhead's ears, "...It is _my_ victory after all."

"Damn you!" Nao roared, this time fuelled enough to break loose and throw Shizuru back. She didn't seem to care that the angel could - and did - hover as she listened.

"Your victory over me? Why do you hate me? Is that why you're doing this? Because you hate me?"

"Hmph," was the sturdy reply, "Such a self centered brat, as always. I took Natsuki from you because I love her, it never had anything to do with you," she paused, placing heavy emphasis on her next statement, "...Ever."

"Tch... You say that like you know me! But you don't know me or Natsuki! Someone like you could never get close to us!"

"Do not tell me what I can or cannot know, you ignorant creature. It seems you've come too accustomed to my presence to remember what I am."

"Nao! What the hell are you doing here!" came the voice of the third party's arrival; Natsuki rushed towards the other two.

Shizuru merely met the redhead's glare as she floated back down to the ground next to the navy-haired girl. Nao did the same, stepping off the hood of her car and walking towards her twin.

"I got drunk and crashed my car, what do you care?"

"You weren't following us?"

"What? Yeah, like I give a damn about what you do anymore. Just leave me alone!"

Natsuki looked to the side with sadness. She had come out too harshly due to the rush of battle; inside she was happy to see her sister. Although, even with that said, she could see that malice in Nao's eyes, for both her and Shizuru.

_It's not safe... if we stay any longer a fight's bound to break out..._

"Come on Shizuru... let's go home..." Natsuki mumbled as she strode back to her Ducati.

Nao watched as her twin drove off into the main streets again, and observed the angel carefully. The two gave each other one last second of eye contact, both telling the other that they were aware of what would have transpired if Natsuki hadn't intervened. Once Shizuru had flew away, high up above the biker, the girl cursed and sat back in her car; angrily shifting gears to hurry home and deliver the news to her parents.

-0-

"What do you mean she's still alive?" Ryuue asked as his youngest daughter sat by him at the dinner table.

"Natsuki showed up, if I tried to do anything she would be against me. I'm an assassin; I don't do two-on-one's."

The man sighed and leaned his chin onto his woven fingers, staring at the center of the empty table for concentration. It didn't surprise him that Nao couldn't complete her task tonight, after all her target was a being from another world. He wasn't even sure how it could be done either.

"But know this," Nao started, "She will die by my hands. It might take more than one attempt, but I promise you... I will do it!"

Ryuue smirked.

"Do so, and you will be worthy of Natsuki's inheritance."

-0-

"Shi-Shizuru... stop for a second..." Natsuki muttered as she tried to get a hold of the quickly wandering hands all over her body. While at some points, even earlier that night, she had very much enjoyed the attention, there was too much on her mind now, "Please... I want to ask you something..."

With a reluctant sigh the angel pulled away, but smiled at the navy-haired girl with all the love she had in her.

"No matter what, my love for you has not changed," she began.

"No, I know that... I wanted to ask you about that other angel..."

"Haruka? What would you like to know?"

"Why did she come for you? Are you really a prisoner because of me? And... what did she mean by you're... one of 'them'?" Natsuki looked up to retain eye contact as she waited for an answer, and was surprised to see the not solemn, but proud expression given to her.

"I have become something that not even official angels, such as Haruka, dare to speak of. While magic using angels are common, there are only a select few who are capable of black magic, destructive magic. I am not sure how they came to be, whether it was the same as I, or if they had a natural talent for it. But what I have become, thanks you Natsuki, is the highest form of angel... an Angel of Death."

Jade eyes shook, startled at the realization at what she had done. It made sense... an angel was turned by a vampire... this sort of result was not out of the realm of possibility, indeed it had already happened. Natsuki clenched her fists and looked away, unable to bear the thought of having turned Shizuru into something so feared, even by her friends.

"Why are you sad?" the angel then questioned, breaking the silence.

"Because... you..." her mind kept flashing memories of Shizuru, how they had first met, and their times in hiding, her innocence, "You're too sweet to be an angel of death..."

Ruby eyes softened upon hearing those words, and pulled the navy-haired girl close to her. At first Natsuki was stiff in her arms, but after being stroked gently over her back, she relaxed.

"You are too kind, my love... But this is nothing for you to be concerned with. No one will be separating us, and it does not trouble me to be this way. As I said, all that matters to me is you, and if you are happy not being bound by the desires of a demon, then I could not have helped in a better way. So do not fret over such things as this."

Natsuki continued to lean against Shizuru's chest, listening to the sound of her heart beating and calming to it. While she trusted the older girl's words, her voice still left her worried. She was still a human girl in many respects, unaware of the workings of this fantasy life thrust upon her. But if Shizuru trusted herself, then she would trust her as well. Natsuki smiled genuinely and leaned up to kiss the angel, who returned it gladly and allowed for one of the girl's soft hands to move over her feathers.

"They're frayed..." Natsuki mentioned, breaking from the kiss and gazing over the ruffled and broken form many had from the fight with Haruka.

Shizuru raised an eyebrow and brought one of her limbs over her shoulder to see for herself.

"So they are..." she then smiled again, happily, in love, the way she had the first time she smiled at Natsuki, "Would you like to help me groom them again?"

The navy-haired girl turned a furious shade of red, oddly embarrassed about doing such a thing a second time, despite the two having ravished each other earlier on in the evening. There was something about this though that was even more intimate. Taking hold of the gently outstretched hand, Natsuki followed Shizuru into the bathroom. She softly pulled the angel's clothing off her, watching it fade away and re-materializing when dropped on the floor.

Somehow, everything she had just found out was taken from Natsuki's memory; or rather, the gravity of it was. She knew, factually, what Shizuru had become, and it didn't matter. She still kissed her with love, still followed her into the sprinkling water, and still combed through her wings with her fingers. The constant of their lives was clear; they were in love.


	11. The Unforgiven

**X - The Unforgiven**

It had been nearly three weeks since the confrontation with Haruka and Nao. After that night, everything seemed to go back to normal, despite the worrisome shift in personality that the angel had undergone. Still, Shizuru remained mostly to herself or in the company of Natsuki, with whom she was cheerful as always. The vampire was also going about business as usual, running the club as best she could after her outburst. It had taken a while for customers to come flocking back, but they did.

However, behind this ruse of normality, Natsuki was continuing to fight her inner tension. She no longer lusted for blood, nor gained any perverse satisfaction from drinking it, but it was a necessity to live. The girl had tried many times to eat or drink anything, but it would always make her ill from the moment she tried to swallow it. This left her troubled, and Shizuru could sense it. Tonight was no different.

"Ugh..." the navy-haired girl groaned as she slumped lower into the couch on her balcony. She was already quite dizzy and rested a limp arm over her eyes, leaving only her nose and mouth to search the air for traces of blood. A tear trickled down her cheek when she noticed Shizuru approaching. It would always end this way, even if Natsuki hated it, for their sake.

_I have to..._ she thought to herself as the angel's smooth neck was placed on the demon's lips. Natsuki could feel the arms embracing her as well, taking comfort in that warmth as her fangs instinctively grew longer, piercing into the soft skin while her tongue guided the nourishment into her body.

Shizuru held Natsuki's hand tightly; paying close attention to when the latter's shivering had subsided and then pulled away. She sat on the floor next to the vampire and continued to watch her chest rise and fall with her breaths, though when Natsuki made no attempt to lick the blood that trickled down her cheek, the angel leaned over and gently kissed the spot. The navy-haired girl winced slightly at the sudden touch, but easily let her continue to clean up her own liquid.

"There," Shizuru cooed, placing a hand over Natsuki's face, "Much better, right?"

She got a short nod in response.

"I know you do not like this, but it must be done."

"I know," Natsuki said, along with a sigh of remorse, "If I drink from humans I will either kill them or turn them. I won't do that... but I don't want to take it from you either."

"Is mine not good enough for you?" the angel said with a smirk, trying to tease the navy-haired girl into a better mood. Although when she was met with silence she took her failure at this into consideration.

"Forgive me; I suppose if our positions were reversed I would feel the same way. Do not worry though, drinking my blood does not harm me, and it replenishes faster than humans. I'm fine with, no; I am honoured, to be needed by you."

Natsuki nodded and pushed her arm back further, now stretched out behind her head, and looked deep into crimson eyes. Now more than ever she realized their colour, as she slowly sat up and turned to sit normally on the sofa. The girl leaned her arms over her thighs and hung her head low; catching her breath and feeling her hunger subside. After a deep breath, it finally had and Natuski was back on her feet to look over the dancers beneath her.

Shizuru stood by her side, as usual, and took note of the light hum that came from the navy-haired girl's throat.

"I think I'll go down and dance for a bit," Natsuki said while turning towards the room to go out through the door, "Do you want to come?"

"Are you sure you should?" the angel's voice was soft, "I don't want you to stress your body... You haven't eaten much for weeks."

"I'll be fine, I just want to move around," the vampire stretched and adjusted her shoulders, leaving her small section of the world behind and going into another one, one she ruled. Even though she knew she was being watched -guarded- by Shizuru, the dance floor was where she felt in the most control. Everyone knew by her distinct features that she was the owner, and gave her their respect; which was even more impressive to get after having thrown everyone out. Despite having been somewhat returned to normal recently, Natsuki still enjoyed the power she got from running this place.

Meanwhile, Shizuru remained above the crowd, watching over her demon girl from the safety of the balcony. Her expression was somewhat still, but not entirely lifeless; she still kept a hint of a smile whenever their eyes met, if only for a second. Inside, she had decided to stay put for the night unless of course Natsuki got into trouble, which was the way it happened until further into the night. The angel's sharp eyes caught sight of a familiar boy of that night. No one she knew previously, but someone who seemed to always be around Natsuki; considering the rate at which all other dancers had switched from being near her.

Shizuru's jealousy was itching its way into her thoughts, the deepening frown on her face proved it even though she was trying to remain secure. Her body was stiff as usual, but her teeth were clenched into each other as she waited to see how far this person would go with who was hers. What was more worrisome though was how far Natsuki would allow it to progress. Shizuru wasn't going to doubt the girl so quickly though, and held back her worry to allow for a view of what was to come.

Down on the floor, the boy once again approached Natsuki. He started out as a stranger, simply dancing nearby, but now was definitely interested in something more; and the girl being intuitive to his obvious behaviour and took the first step.

"Do you want something?" she asked coldly, making it known that she did not necessarily appreciate his presence, but would tolerate it if needed.

"To the point eh?" he cleared his throat; "Perhaps we should discuss this elsewhere. The type of business I wish to do is personal, Kuga-san."

Emerald eyes scanned him briefly after stopping her movements all together before rolling back with a sigh. Whoever he was knew her by name, which meant it would be illegal work. Natsuki looked back at him seriously, and without a word turned towards the side exit. The man followed, like she intended, and was soon standing next to her in the alley behind Kagayaki. The navy-haired girl leaned against the brick wall and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Whatever it is, the answer is no. I'm breaking out of my family's business," she stated bluntly.

"Really? Even if the pay is at least ten times what this building is worth?"

"Not interested," she turned once more to head back inside, but was interrupted. Her wrist was grabbed tightly by this man and she was forcefully turned back around.

"I'll double it then! But you can't refuse this offer!" though his actions were aggressive, his eyes were soft, pleading for help.

Natsuki was about to try talking him down calmly, confident in her own supernatural strength to survive if it were to turn violent, when she glanced up. She saw a pair of scarlet irises staring down at her, or rather at the man in front of her. Gasping a little when she saw the malice in them towards this person, Natsuki quickly looked back at him.

"Look! I don't know what to say, but I'm not for hire anymore, and I won't find you anyone who is!"

"This is crucial!" as his anger started to leak, so did the ferocity of the angel above him. Again Natsuki glanced up, this time with worry of what Shizuru would do. Sure, this man was annoying and stubborn, but he did not deserve what was about to happen.

"Just get away from me!" the girl roared at him, breaking free for a moment before getting caught once more from behind. For a split second she had a clear view of Shizuru, an orange glow coming up from her palm which Natsuki recognized.

_She's going to kill him!_

The girl clenched her eyes shut for a second as she pushed out at him, throwing him aside before spinning around to face him. Instantly, her vampire features claimed her expression and with icy blue eyes and long, sharp teeth Natsuki hissed at the man.

_Don't kill him!_

Seeing the man's frightened look, Shizuru hesitantly calmed herself and allowed Natsuki to take care of the rest, albeit still watching her carefully. Upon seeing the navy-haired girl's new face, the man scrambled to his feet, shivering with fear while trying to run away. The vampire chased after him for a few steps, pretending to lash out at him but purposely missing until he was far enough away and sure to never return. Slowly her lips fell over her bared teeth and she returned to normal, taking a deep breath and looking back up at the outer balcony where the angel could no longer be seen.

With a power burst to her legs, Natsuki leaped up to the ledge and vaulted herself over the railing, looking into the room to see Shizuru lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. The two remained quiet in each other's presence, but Natsuki hoped some words would come to her mind. She hadn't made it in time though, and Shizuru spoke first.

"Why did you stop me?" she asked bluntly, in a way that startled the younger girl.

"I... He wasn't that bad and..." she paused, trying to get the courage to speak up, "You... you were going to kill him!"

"He was hurting you, both physically and emotionally; and I will not stand for that."

"But-!"

"Well," Shizuru was able to cut off her yelling with calm words while standing up and walking towards the girl, "If I did something to hurt you, I apologize, I was only doing what I thought was best."

"I know..." Natsuki looked away shyly as she was wrapped in the angel's arms in such a way that prevented her from returning it.

"I do not regret my decision though. And I will probably choose the same route if a similar situation presents itself," she traced her fingers over Natsuki's jaw line and guided her face to meet hers, "Do you still love me?"

The girl's emerald eyes were about to tear up at the thought. She looked straight into Shizuru's soul and saw nothing less than pure honesty in her statement, but she too could not lie. Natsuki let the hand move into her hair before resting her head on the older girl's chest.

"I do... I can't stop loving you..." she was shivering though, "Even..."

_Even if I loved the "you" that saved me, cared for me, and stayed with me... You are still her... somewhere..._

"Even?"

"Mn," the navy-haired girl shook her head negatively, "Never mind. I do love you... always."

-0-

There was a knock at the door, loud and terse in its sound, that woke the navy-haired girl and alerted the angel that she would have to let go of her; although Natsuki too did not want to move from this position.

_This had better be good._

"Oi! Natsuki! Open the damn door!" the voice was Nao's, much to the elder twin's surprise.

Shizuru on the other hand cringed and gripped the girl closer. The two were entwined, devoid of clothing, and blanketed by the former's wings.

"H-hang on a sec!" Natsuki called back, scrambling awake in the early evening and eventually prying herself from Shizuru's hold.

She was too preoccupied at the moment to notice the way she had left her behind to grimace while she dressed as fast as possible. Natsuki threw her clothing on and Shizuru reluctantly did the same, standing in the furthest corner of the room with a clearly displeased expression.

"What is it?" the navy-haired girl asked as she opened the door to see Nao in the position to forcefully break it down, "I didn't think you'd ever come back to me again..."

"Whatever, this is purely business. Otou-san and Okaa-san would have come but they were busy, so I swallowed my pride and did the work," the redhead didn't seem to care about the loss of lustre in her sister's face after that statement, "I heard you refused a customer, a rich customer at that. What the hell are you thinking?"

"I'm getting out," Natsuki replied, crossing her arms in front of her, "I'm gonna run a legitimate club from now on with no ties to the family."

"So... that's it then? You're just leaving us all?"

"I thought I made that clear."

_Damn she's stupid..._ cursed the angel on the sidelines, who maintained her glare at the younger vampire.

"What makes you think you can just leave? Everything you have was built from this family!"

"Yeah, and now it's mine to do what I want with. All I need is this club to start with, and if I get enough money maybe I'll get another one. Who knows though? I like Kagayaki."

"I never thought you could be this ungrateful... But I guess that's her fault too," Nao said, meeting Shizuru's glare.

Both of them ignored Natsuki's scoff and held their ground. In a sense they were quite similar. Each of them believed the other was the worst influence on Natsuki, and that they were the cause of every change she had undergone. Both were driven by revenge too; although that was not purely for Natsuki's sake. The tension between these two had lasted longer than anyone ever knew. Shizuru hated the way Nao would abuse her sister's loyalty since even before coming to the mortal realm.

"Look, Nao," Natsuki broke the silence, "That's the way it is, ungrateful or not, I'm sorry you think so badly of me, but I'm out. If you have nothing more to say, then leave... I won't have you insult Shizuru anymore."

"Right, right," the redhead replied sarcastically, "Whatever, I just wanted to confirm your status. Good luck trying to make it with this name but none of its power. Everyone's just gonna see you as a common thief, nothing to be respected or feared."

Natsuki remained silent as her sister left, falling down onto her bed and sulking.

"Her love for you is rather..."

"Don't."

"Hm?"

"Sorry... Just... I know you hate her, and I can understand and accept that... But she's still my sister. I grew up with her and protected her for all of my life. I can empathize with her the most and so... It hurts when I know she just wants to be with me but I have to refuse."

"No matter what kind of love it is, you all search for the same things right? Wanting the other person to be happy, wanting to hold them when they cry, wanting to support them and wish that they never suffer... that's all."

"I trust your judgment then... I suppose it's true that even though I have been watching over you, I was still not present in your life for a long time," Shizuru gave a gentle smile as she sat down next to Natsuki.

"Maybe that's where this jealousy of mine comes from... not being about to be with you for so long... While she was there for you instead."

"You envy her?"

"Mm."

"I guess I can't blame you..." she chuckled, "Anything I say now comes out wrong. But basically what I mean is that Nao has been there for me most of my life, so I understand why you're jealous... But now you're the one I want with me, don't ever forget that."

"...I won't."

-0-

The next day, Natsuki had woken up slightly early; the sun was still out, just barely. Her cool eyes looked out the window at the orange glow on the horizon and she smiled. Even though it caused her some pain to see, the navy-haired girl hadn't seen the sun in ages.

"Come on, Shizuru! We can catch the sunset together!" she was almost giddy like a child. Her guardian acted her part well too, smiling at Natsuki like a parent and agreeing to follow.

The pair left via the outer balcony and climbed onto the roof, Shizuru by flying and Natsuki by jumping. Hand in hand, they walked across it to the back of Kagayaki which faced West towards the sun and industrial district. Natsuki hung her legs off the roof and Shizuru did the same, her wings bending to the position. They stayed silent for a bit, basking in the golden light before the navy-haired girl spoke.

"Shizuru..."

"Hm?"

"Why is it that... you're different?"

"What do you mean?"

Natsuki had been hesitant in asking this, mostly out of fear that Shizuru would react angrily despite how much she loved her; but the time had come to finally figure it out.

"Before I drank your blood, and turned you into an angel of death, you were... Less angry, less frightening... shy and cute."

"You mean dishonest?" Shizuru said, surprising Natsuki with her little bit of laughter, "I admit I'm glad you found me cute, but most of that was simply because of an effect becoming an angel has. Lack of anger may have just been my personality, but I don't think that's what you meant did you?"

Natsuki shook her head.

"You meant becoming vengeful correct?"

She nodded.

"That is because angels are born into being pure and good; vengeance is not an emotion that we can feel."

"Is that why..." she still hesitated, "Is that why you're happy you aren't really an angel anymore?"

"Partly, but I still am one. Although yes, what I am now is a different kind of angel... I think I've established the pattern though..." her voice seemed to trail off, as if her mind had only put that theory together in that moment.

"Pattern? Sorry... there's still a lot I don't know..."

"No need to apologize, but to understand you need to know how angels are born," she paused while Natsuki shifted her position to a more comfortable one, "We are the dead."

The navy-haired girl was only a little shocked by these words, since for her she had always known angels were the dead, or at least that was the common fairy tale consensus.

"I've noticed though... that the only ones capable of becoming angels of death are those of us who died an unclean death. It all makes sense now... this is why we can feel revenge, because we are the only ones who have thrived on it," she was talking to herself more now.

"Yes! We feel it because we are imperfect angels! The reason we became this way is to get revenge against our murderers! I'll bet the elders are the only ones who know this too... not even the nobles or officials... those angels of death are sent to this realm as bounty hunters... against rogue angels and demons... they search the world, killing all in their path until they get their revenge!"

Natsuki's mouth dropped open slightly, trying to process the words she heard. She had asked for too much and now had to bear with the answer, but it only drove her to ask more questions. There was still so much she didn't understand, and the angel's way of speaking was clearly split up between thinking out loud and not. But there was one fact that Natsuki couldn't shake from her thoughts.

_Shizuru... was murdered? By who? I'll-!_ She stopped, _No... I can't kill them... and she can't either... I have to stop this cycle... Damn it! Why can't I feel angrier! I am angry! Someone ended her life and now the only way she can feel it again is through hate! She doesn't deserve this!_

"You... were killed by someone?"

"Yes... when I was a child..." Shizuru had no intention of describing the event further than that, knowing Natsuki was too gentle.

"A child..." the navy-haired girl's eyes watered, her mind going through countless scenarios that could have been how Shizuru, as a child, had died; and not peacefully either.

"Who would do such a thing? Why would someone kill a child?"

The vampire clenched her fist and punched the roof.

"I... I can't believe this... This is so messed up!" she howled, "I don't know what to do! Why don't I know what to do?" even Shizuru was taken aback by the outburst.

"Argh! This has to stop! Yeah, a part of me wants to kill the bastard who did that to you, but I can't! And I can't let you keep this going either!"

Crimson eyes turned from interested into frustrated now, Natsuki's prediction of what bringing up this topic would cause was true in the end. Shizuru stood up over the younger girl authoritatively, but before she could speak Natsuki stood in front of her and had started to rant again.

"I won't let you be this way! Because it isn't right for you!" she grabbed the angel's shoulders, ignoring the growing anger in her eyes, "Shizuru! You aren't supposed to be this way! You are too kind to kill anyone! You... you're an angel... in every sense of the word... The only reason you're like this, living for hate now, is because I bit you! It's my fault! You aren't really like this and I know it!"

"...So, what now then?" she asked tersely, "Do tell me where this conversation is going?"

"Please..." tears began to stream down her cheeks, "Return to Heaven! That's the only way to get you to be a normal angel again! Go through a trial! I'm sure your friends are going to be able to help you and then you can restart and be happy again!"

"I am... not unhappy..." even though her voice contained utmost confidence, her face seemed to soften at the thought, confirming Natsuki's (and Haruka's) feelings: that Shizuru was torn.

"Either way!" she shifted back to anger, "What do you expect me to do when I'm there? Lie down and accept defeat? Do you know what they will do to me if I go back, Natsuki? They'll take away my wings! It would be like taking away your legs and asking you to crawl for eternity! I need to fly, Natsuki!"

"But you'll... you'll smile again! Like you did when we first met! Do you even remember that day?"

"Stop it!" Shizuru cried, clutching her head, "Don't make me remember!"

"Why not? Because you want that time back, don't you? You remember how you used to be and even though right now you want revenge, you were happier when you didn't care about it! Admit it!"

"No! I want my revenge! And I will get it!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it! I won't let you have killing someone on your conscience!"

Scarlet eyes burned with rage, so much so that she could not even see who it was in front of her. Natsuki's provocation of her feelings unsettled Shizuru, and such a thing was so uncommon to her that it frightened her. Her goals had changed the night the vampire had turned her, even if she refused to accept it. A part of her, the pure part, truly loved Natsuki and hated that there was another part that would put revenge first. It had gone too far now though. The Shizuru that was an angel of death had snapped into total control, charging at the demon girl.

"Do you hate me!" she roared, gripping the unsuspecting Natsuki's arms and diving off the roof. The navy-haired girl couldn't avoid the hard collision with the concrete in the alley. It shattered around her with the incredible force Shizuru had put into her attack.

Fortunately the demon had retained her healing ability after her change and easily survived this, even though she was hurt inside most of all.

"Shizuru! Please stop! I love you! Stop all of this! For me! If that's what you need to do it for, then do it for me!" she cried between coughs, remaining frozen in the angel's grip. The latter had stopped moving for the moment, she realized what she had done.

Slowly Shizuru let go and got up from her knees, standing a few feet away from the fallen girl. Her eyes were empty, but at least in Natsuki's point of view this meant that she was contemplating her decisions. The dark side of her would not win without a fight, she knew that for certain.

_Right... because I remember how much she loved me then... Sorry if it seems like I'm using you, but it's for your own good. Just for a little while, I have to take advantage of your love for me... So that I can save you the way you saved me!_

"I'm still angry..." the angel muttered, "But... I am wrong... What I feel is wrong, but true... so how am I supposed to know what is right? Since truth is right... I will end this... Forgive me Natsuki, but I cannot give up on my revenge now... However... perhaps after my murderer pays her price, not only for my death, for everything... Maybe then I can love you purely again."

Natsuki stared hopelessly into those sad eyes that said such painful words but meant well at the same time. It was the never ending paradox of inner conflict, there was always a counter to every feeling. Shizuru was crying a little then, and her face seemed tense with anguish as she spread her wings to fly into the now dark sky.

"Wait! Shizuru!"

"Don't worry," her voice was like a doll's now, "I will come back... and without revenge clouding me, I will love you fully again... Yes... Once the part of me that wants this is empty, it will fill with love again... I have to... to love Natsuki... This is what I must do..."

"No! Don't go!" Natsuki yelled, in an all too familiar way, leaping at the fleeting figure; although this time she was no match for the angel and missed her target. The girl slumped down to her knees, pounding her fist into the ground over and over. She really had no idea what to do. Shizuru was gone, on a hunt for someone that killed her, and all Natsuki could feel was sadness for both the past victim and future victim. Unconsciously her power leaked from her, pure stress causing a sheet of ice to coat the ground and walls around her.

_If I could only freeze time... If I could stop it all... I don't want any more hurt out there... I can't let Shizuru sink to the level of her killer... But... Damn it! She's gone! I don't even know where she went!_

Her palm came up to her face as she cried.

"...I'm... powerless..."

-0-

Nao had just returned home, tossing her jacket aside and heading up to her room as usual. She looked across the hall at what used to be Natsuki's room and scoffed, wanting to forget as best she could about the girl who used to do everything with her.

_Whatever..._

The redhead turned the handle of the door leading to her own room and stepped inside and flicked on the light, only to have it shatter above her head.

"What the hell!" she cursed in anger before seeing a strange silhouette outside her window, outlined by the moonlight.

Nao's eyes were wide with a fear that she would never admit and she clenched her teeth tightly as the glass window broke just as easily as the light bulb had. The force caused a light wind to brush through the room, bringing with it a single black feather that floated onto the shards.


	12. The Point of No Return

**XI - The Point of No Return**

Silence reigned over the vampire-girl's room. The large mansion was nearly empty now, with the minimal amount of evening servants doing cleaning on the lower levels and the two mob leaders peacefully doing business in the study below. Nao wore her stiff expression with all her strength as she stared down the figure perched in her broken window.

"So..." she started off, trying to show that she was not going to back down, "Natsuki's not around..."

"Indeed she isn't, no one will stop me now," Shizuru responded, puffs of mist hovering in front of her lips as her breath met the cold air.

"Stop you? That's my line!" Nao snarled, elongating her fangs and her nails into claws.

"... I hate you! All this time I've been the one after you and now _you_ challenge me once acting like you're so tough! For the longest time, you didn't have the guts to do anything to me!"

"I can say the same about you," the angel said calmly as she stepped further into the room, onto the shards of glass and creating a melody of crackling sounds beneath her, "But let's forget about Natsuki for now, I've come for you."

"Why? What did I ever do to you to make you hate me so much! I'm the victim here! You took-"

"I took nothing from you, and if you would be quiet for more than a second I could tell you... We angels are merciful after all. I should at least tell you why I am going to kill you if you are too stupid to remember on your own."

"What are you talking about? Ever since we met you were the one ruining my life!"

"Which time?" Shizuru asked, cocking her head to the side in inquiry as she watched Nao fall into confusion.

"So, you do not remember the first time we met," she sighed.

"I suppose I can forgive that, for the longest time I could not remember either. I was shocked to see our paths cross again through Natsuki. And I did not even realize it until I saw you on this plane."

"Again?" the redhead asked; she was ready to kill at any moment, but this still interested her. A part of her wanted to know what Shizuru was talking about; if she were going to be the victor of this inevitable fight, she would want to know some things first.

"January, fifteen years ago. The riverbank. The snow," the angel continued to list the characteristics of that day, starting from general setting features to the most specific, "... The enemy heiress."

"Shut up!" Nao roared, charging at Shizuru who quickly extended her left wing forward and swatted the girl away.

The vampire flew across her large room and hit the wall with such force that she dented it before crumbling to her knees on the floor. She shook her head and shone her glare into crimson eyes.

"If you keep talking about that day... I'll take you down right now!"

Shizuru remained still and confident, folding her wing back up behind her.

"At least that day holds some meaning to you... Do you feel guilty?"

"Who are you, really? How do you know about that day?"

"When I was alive, I went by the name of Fujino Shizuru."

Nao gasped. That family name was one she was taught to hate from a young age. It was the name of a rival family who, at one point, became so powerful it was winning its war against the Kuga Empire. However, they were in a completely different league. At this time the Kugas were still breaking into their power and position, using it to ravage anything they could in order to expand. The older, more respected and elegant organization of the Fujino Empire would always put a stop to any advancements made by Nao's family. They were the most violent of rivals, and the girl knew this. She grew up being taught this and lived by it, believing in it so much that she would make sure to do her part in taking down the organization.

Over the years, the Kuga family grew in strength; specializing its tactics in order to take down its enemy. This, in combination with the fact that the Fujino leaders were close to retiring without an adult heir, led to their supremacy over the city's illegal trade market. Nao knew this much by the time she and Natsuki had started elementary school.

"...No..." the redhead muttered, "Just... shut up..."

"No, you are going to hear this."

Nao cringed, shaking with both anticipation and rage.

"Natsuki had left your side for a moment I presume, since you were alone. I was walking along the edge of the river that our school provided. Of course I was alone too, my parents had both died at that point and thanks to your family's expansion I was left with nothing."

"Don't try getting me to pity you now!" the vampire hissed.

"I don't regret anything that happened! Even if I did before; now, after what you've done to Natsuki I won't feel bad!"

Ignoring her, Shizuru continued, albeit making a mental note to skip any useless emotional poetics. Facts would serve her well now.

"We met then, on that boardwalk. You, and presumably Natsuki, had only just transferred there with your new stolen wealth. It was very brief wasn't it? The time that the two of us locked eyes. I saw someone lonely, who I would have reached out to... but you only saw an enemy."

"Don't finish!"

"And as an enemy of your parents' organization... I had to be eliminated."

"I said shut up!" Nao's eyes were clenched shut.

"So you threw me into that freezing cold water and turned around like it was nothing."

Shizuru spoke on two levels at once. One that appeared to not care at all about her past and another that still remembered the sting of ice in her skin. Her general expression presented both calm and malice; while she was far from showing it, there was no doubt she was enjoying watching Nao's reaction.

"And finally... I would like to say this... The reason I am here now is for my revenge. My desire for it is clouding my love for Natsuki, and I will not have that. Once I kill you, this bind on my heart will be gone and I can be clean again. So now..." she raised her hand and formed a ball of fire, "...Die."

Without further hesitation, the angel threw the flames at the demon who used her own supernatural speed to dodge and charge in from the side, claws drawn. Nao was blinded by rage, having been ready for a long time to rid this person from her sister's life. She thought she was right, and believed to the core that she was going to be Natsuki's hero. In a sense this battle may have only been for that in the end. Shizuru's revenge was only a spark, a cover for the cover of the truth. The truth being that they both hated how the other could change the girl so easily.

Again the two clashed as Nao swiped at the angel who was able to raise her arm in an upwards block; although the vampire's strength was quite impressive, causing her to slide back a little before kicking off. Shizuru pushed the redhead back and enveloped her entire right arm in flames that shot out like a streaming jet around the room, igniting their surroundings. She smirked as they were becoming increasingly enclosed by the fire, knowing full well that burning was one of the few ways to truly kill a vampire.

Nao of course knew this too, and was becoming more and more frightened by their battle. There was also the concern of the mansion being set aflame, but at this point she had to keep full attention on herself. The girl once again used her extreme speed to dodge a direct hit from the fire, but knew in the back of her mind that Shizuru was intentionally playing with her. The angel's expression was now glowing with the burning materials around her as she watched Nao leap up to the high ceiling only to kick off and dive down to tackle Shizuru.

Given their difference in abilities, a close range fight like this was much more suitable to the vampire. Shizuru couldn't even turn around and light up her other arm in time before the demon landed on her torso and pinned her to the ground. The angel winced at the pain in her impaled shoulders; Nao's claws were holding her firmly in place and her eyes were radiating a brighter green than usual.

"I will take it all... all of your life!" she snarled, elongating her teeth and clamping down on the side of Shizuru's neck viciously.

Even though she choked at first, feeling the powerful way the Nao was nearly ripping her blood from her insides, Shizuru had gained the upper hand in this fight. With all her strength, she raised her forearms to grip the vampire's sides.

"Die... and free me from this bind of vengeance," Shizuru whispered into Nao's ear, "Nothing will stop me from loving Natsuki..."

Before the vampire could tear herself away from her blood lust, both of the angel's arms lit up with flames that easily caught onto Nao's limbs. The girl immediately stood up and backed away as she cried out in pain. Shizuru's shining eyes reflected the image of her enemy struggling and wailing against the burns, all too long before turning into ash.

She got to her feet, slowly, savouring the moment of her victory. The angel stared down at the small pile of gray that started blowing around the room on the winds brought in by the open window. It was all she could do to contemplate her disposition.

_Why...? Why do I still desire vengeance?_ She thought, ignoring the heat of the flames around her. Shizuru really was split now... arguing within herself... as if one side had not dealt its half of the bargain. The angel had been promised her love returned in exchange for the life of her murderer, and now she only felt more overwhelmed...

"Nao... wasn't the only one who killed me..." she whispered to herself, "No... far from it... her parents too! They are the ones who taught her to hate me, they are just as responsible!"

With a roar of might, Shizuru opened her wings at full length, moving the wind so powerfully that everything around her broke, including the doors and walls. She moved her gaze around, once again blinded by her new found goal. The fires hadn't yet spread to the rest of the mansion, but that was soon to change; for every step the angel took, hellfire burned in her wake. It followed her like waves, avoiding the skirt which flowed behind her with each quick tread. The angel was determined, but not desperate to spur a run. Her lips curled up in a grin, revealing a pair of large canines; and she clenched her fist once to crack her knuckles before extending her fingers, her nails growing into claws.

Said talons proved their use against a rampant servant trying to escape the house via a crossing hallway. He had accidentally run directly into them, getting impaled instantly before being hurled aside like nothing. Shizuru had been halted by him briefly, gazing over at his fallen corpse but then turned back to her original target. Having retracted her claws, she moved through the flames fast again towards the distinct pair of heartbeats she wanted. However, her mind was being filled with so many revelations right now.

_Yes... it all makes sense now... Everything Heaven has kept from us... about who the Angels of Death are. Bounty hunters for Heaven, getting stronger by gaining the abilities of each demon they kill... that's why they're on such short leashes... because they - no, we - are all half angels..._

She smirked again as she launched a fireball through the large double doors where Saeko and Ryuue were hiding, each prepared with as many guns as they could wield.

_Half angel... but how many are half demon too?_

In her psychotic rage, Shizuru opened her wings confidently, bringing with them a ring of fire to surround her and her opponents. Both humans grit their teeth and held their weapons tighter, hesitating only for a second, out of fear, before firing away in futility. Shizuru nearly broke out into a fit of laughter as the bullets shot straight through her body. Even as they sent feathers flying into the air, everything that was lost grew back. This continued on as long as it took for the humans to comprehend what they were up against. Shizuru's blood soaked clothing did not represent her true state of health. Once Ryuue and Saeko stopped, having run out of ammunition, they resorted to the old style of fighting, both drawing blades from sheaths on their sides.

"Hmph... ever the fools..." the angel scoffed.

"Where was your honour when a child was murdered because of you? For every child murdered because of you!" she hissed as she brought the fires up under her manipulation, swirling them around the two humans opposite her.

"...For Natsuki's pain... and for my love for her... I will kill you!"

And with the wave of her hand the room, and Natsuki's parents along with it, went up in flames. Their cries weren't even heard over the snarl echoing in the furious angel's mind. Her justice, she presumed, had been done; yet even now as the screaming stopped she could not feel love. She quickly grew to hate that inability, further making her angry.

_I know in my mind that I love her... but why! Why can't I feel it! _

Her fists shook as her nails once more followed her rage into claws, piecing the skin on her hands and dripping blood onto the burning floor.

_After everything I've done! After I saved her... I know I love her!_

"Why did you take it away from me?" Shizuru yelled up to the skies, her rage having consumed her fully.

"I will find a way to feel love again, you hear me! I will kill anything and everything in order to fulfill my revenge and end this!"

-0-

"But that's the curse Shizuru... you can never have enough revenge..." Haruka said quietly as she looked over the edge of the fountain.

"That's why the Angels of Death are hidden away... and sent out only to kill... That's..." the blond's hand covered her mouth, barely able to say it to herself, "That's all they know how to do! And it will just get worse!"

She bent over and buried her face in her arms. Neither Reito nor Yukino had ever seen her like this before. Haruka had actually been brought to tears by the sight of her best friend going on a killing rampage. And worse, she couldn't stop her. Despite being frustrated, she allowed for her lover to embrace her, but glared at the man across the room. Reito couldn't bear to meet her eyes, for he knew why she was so angry. It was his fault that Shizuru had become like this.

"I will be the one to fix this," he said, turning around.

"Like hell you are!" Haruka yelled, "You've done nothing but put her in harm's way! You of all people!"

"Haruka-chan..." the brunette tried to catch onto Haruka's arm as she stormed away from her hold, but missed.

"Haruka please..."

"No! Listen to me for once! For how much you care about her, how could you let this happen! She's our best friend, and you let that demon turn her into one of them!"

"... You know that she wouldn't have if it wasn't her destiny to become one. Living here only held back the memory of her death, suppressed it; it never made the event itself disappear."

The blond fumed.

"Even still... her body will reject it, it is rejecting it! Look at her Reito!" she pointed to the water source.

"She's lost and confused! And..." she looked away, too disgusted with him to make contact, "...It's all your fault..."

Despite being hurt by his friend's words, Reito was not misunderstanding. He too felt an unbearable guilt. A part of him wondered if he had acted differently, how things would have changed. He took a deep breath and raised his head confidently.

"Precisely why I will fix this. You have gone after her once before and she wasn't receptive. Yukino's abilities are not appropriate to stand up to her, and I will not have anyone else go after her. The elders are out for blood now, Shizuru's, and I will never let them have it," he turned on his heel.

"Do you think you can do it? Bring her back after this? There is no way she'll return with such a large bounty on her head!"

Reito turned back, his expression serious, but in the most caring way.

"Listen to me. I will not let them touch her, and that is the truth. Even if Shizuru does not trust me..." he looked up and closed his eyes, smiling, "Natsuki will... she is the key to saving her."

And before Haruka could stop him, the black-haired angel stepped out of the invisibility shield and into the hallway that led to the elders. He would get permission to bring Shizuru back; even if it meant using his status as a Noble to get it. This was too serious of a matter to waste time trying to convince them with reason.

-0-

Leaving the burning building behind, Shizuru took to the skies and flew back to the club where she assumed Natsuki would be waiting for her. While flapping her wings lightly, as to hover over the balcony before landing, the angel smiled. Her empty eyes had turned soft at the sight of the girl inside, sitting patiently at the end of the bed. She stood outside, silently, for a while; just watching the way her face glowed with the moonlight coming through the glass.

_I know for a fact that I love her..._ Shizuru reminded herself again.

_Not being able to feel it is only a temporary problem that I will mend._

With that in mind, the angel gently slid the glass over and stepped inside.

"Natsu-!" she couldn't even finish the girl's name without being smothered in a life affirming kiss.

Though stunned still at first, Shizuru eventually melted into the loving act and embraced Natsuki tightly. She admired the warmth being brought to her skin, even if it was merely transferred from the younger girl's body. With a soft sigh, Shizuru pulled away and looked to the side; she didn't want Natsuki to notice her lack of reaction, or worse, question it.

_It's best to love her from a distance, there's less of a chance that I might give something away._

"Where were you?" the navy-haired girl pleaded.

"I was so worried! You left so angrily I was scared you were going to face this sadness all alone!" she pulled herself closer, ignoring the fact that Shizuru had been the one to step away first, and cuddled into her body.

"... Promise you'll never leave me again..."

The angel stared down at the floor, unable to bring her arms around Natsuki's waist again. Instead, she simply continued to look ahead and mumble a quiet, "mm" in agreement before walking away more forcefully. Not in anger, but to show that she did not want to be touched right now. Even while she did not regret her acts of violence on Natsuki's family, she knew that if she found out that would be the end of everything.

"I'm sorry," the angel said quietly, "Not just for leaving... but for attacking you... Are you alright?"

Natsuki quickly followed behind her, not wanting to leave Shizuru's side, and took her arm between hers as she leaned her head on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"I... can't help it..." Shizuru felt a tug in her chest, but not the pleasant one of love; no, this was far too painful.

_Guilt?_

Natsuki still was having trouble keeping her distance from her love. She could sense Shizuru's distance but that only made her want to cling to her more, she really had been pushed over the edge with worry, and was now so relieved it took over. Eventually, after petting her feathers gently, the navy-haired girl coaxed the older girl to turn around and hold her, listening to heavy rain falling. Despite being uneducated on the subject of angels, still, all she cared about was this.

"Next time..." Natsuki started, "Next time... I'll protect you... So don't fly off without me, okay?"

"I'm going to have to take you up on that, Kuga-san," came the voice from behind.

Shizuru's eyes darted up from looking at Natsuki to looking at Reito, who was standing on the balcony.

"Who are you?" the demon asked, though not exactly threatened, just concerned. The angels were also a threat to Shizuru's safety after all.

"Reito..." the taller of the two muttered with a smirk, catching Natsuki's attention as she slowly wrapped her arms around the girl protectively, though looking more like a constricting serpent.

The younger girl was held stiff like this as she stared ahead at the black-haired angel whose gaze seemed sincere. He raised his hands defensively and took a step forward, only to be shoved back by a blast of wind made by Shizuru's wings. Natsuki gasped at the sudden shattering of glass, and opened her eyes wider, stunned by her lover's hostility.

"You will not have her, Reito," the dark angel grinned at her old friend as he got up.

"You can't take her from me!"

He only sighed and remained quiet, looking into emerald eyes sadly, almost begging her to understand without him having to say it. Natsuki blinked briefly when she got the message and looked up at Shizuru, who was still ready to kill.

"No..." the girl whispered, "He's not here for me..."

"Oh? Me then?"

"Shizuru, you know very well why I'm here. I've been ordered to take your wings by force if I must, but I refuse to resort to that!" his tone caught the attention of both girls.

"That is why I came personally instead of them sending the other Angels of Death after you. I know a way to end this."

"Tch," Shizuru scoffed, "I don't believe you!" again she flapped her wings, this time hurling all of the furniture in the room at him.

However, despite her physical blockade, she failed to remember his one fighting ability: teleportation. In a gentle shimmer, he appeared closer to them, inside the room; albeit heaving deeply.

"Please listen to me!" he asked, only to be blasted through the wooden wall and out onto the balcony again.

"I can do this all night Reito, and you know that you can't defeat me in battle... that power of yours can only surface in times of great need, and even then it drains you-"

"Shizuru wait!" Natsuki shouted, prying herself from the angel's arms and stepping between them, "If he can really fix this... then we have to let him tell us how!"

"Thank you, Kuga-san..." Reito replied between heaves of air as he prepared to tell them his plan.

"I cannot make an official deal with you, you know that, and I also cannot set you free. But that's not to say we can't stop doing things by the book, it was written eons ago after all. I can't bear to see you in any more pain... and that's all that will come of this if you do not return with me."

"No!"

"Shizuru! I've seen it! Your guilt will not only consume you, but become your new drive to kill! Your kind is created naturally to kill demons! It will one day force you to kill her!" he pointed at Natsuki.

"And then in the end you will be left with the very result you sought to fight against when you chose to stay here! Do you remember?"

"Are you saying there's no way around this fate but to kill Natsuki? Then fine! I will kill myself!"

"No you won't!" the girl yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"No one has to die anymore... not you... this still is all my fault. You just wanted to help me... save me... and look what I've done..." Capable of keeping Shizuru at bay temporarily, Natsuki looked at Reito.

"What do you need?"

"All I need is Shizuru. To be blunt: I'm going to lie. If it seems as though I've captured her, she can get into Heaven."

"And what happens from there?" the navy-haired girl asked.

"Once there, it will come to light that Shizuru chose to come of her free will, and they will be more lenient in the trial, during which I will do everything to assure she lives."

"You still talk as though there's a way for me to survive a trial! I won't return just to have my wings taken."

"What if I go instead?" silence reigned over the room as Natsuki looked back and forth between the two, waiting for an answer.

"If I go, then Shizuru can be saved right?"

"Yes..."

"I won't let you, Natsuki! It's too dangerous!"

"You can't stop me, Shizuru!" the demon shouted, but her face quickly softened into a meek smile.

"Remember what I just said? I will protect you. I'll go to Heaven for you..."

"I... can't guarantee your safety... a demon has never set foot in Heaven before. The sea that is the portal to this world is pure concentrated Holy Water; no demon can swim the depth and survive. However I can teleport you above..." he clenched his teeth, "But I honestly don't know what would happen."

The dark angel clenched her fist, glaring at both people in front of her. She felt as though she was being ganged up on. She wanted to lash out, and almost did if it weren't for the quiet voice of her pure self telling her not to hurt Natsuki. Hiding her anger for now, Shizuru took a deep breath.

"If you're dead set on it, then I have no choice but to follow," she glared at Reito.

"But know this: if you break your promise, I will tear down that palace myself!"

The angel nodded seriously to her, even though he knew it was only her half-demon rage making threats; she was still Shizuru, and he would still give her his honour.

"Should I fail, please do."

Natsuki sighed to herself with relief; glad that she was able to convince Shizuru to go along with Reito's plan, even if it meant using herself as bait. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall deep into thought for a moment, as the two angels took the first steps to the open.

_There isn't much to think about... I've already made my decision..._ She watched the world seem to slow down, Shizuru's hair swaying lightly as she stepped.

_If it comes to it... I'll take the fall for you... No matter what the punishment..._

"Natsuki, come," Reito said, already holding onto Shizuru tightly, "Hold onto me. It might hurt for a while when we reach the portal, but I'll teleport as soon as we pass through, the water might only scratch you."

The girl nodded and did as she was told, hanging onto his arm, but also holding Shizuru's hand in comfort. She smiled hopefully at her, and received something similar in return. Before she knew it, both had taken flight and soared up into the clouds. The rain pelted against Natsuki's body, but the combined strength of all three kept her from being pushed away by it. Soon they were consumed by a deep violet, and the midnight stars. Then, for only a brief moment it was black, purest black, before the demon felt herself land on solid ground.

The three were standing in the middle of the palace foyer, surrounded by both Nobles and Officials. All of whom were shocked to see Shizuru returning, but most of all to the sight of a wingless being in their realm. The warriors readied their stances and weapons, the mages began to glow with protective magic, all for the sake of protecting themselves from Natsuki who gasped quietly as she opened her eyes. Ignoring the singeing pain from the brightness, she strove to take as much of a look around as she could. She was in Heaven, literally, and it was almost as she had imagined: paved with gold, clear water everywhere, clouds... and the angels.

_It's their faces that scare me..._


	13. Saving Me

**XII - Saving Me**

Natsuki remained still and somewhat guarded as they stood in the middle of the massive domed room. Despite some of the angels' expressions, she was sure she was more afraid than anyone. It felt like they all towered over her, eager to pass judgement on the demon girl. Her frigid state was broken by the vibes coming off the angel beside her. Shizuru stood firmly in place with her arms crossed over her chest and a dangerous stare at all who came too close.

Just as the whispers were starting to quiet down there came the sound of loud flapping. Natsuki's sharp eyes only caught a glimpse of the figure diving down from the ceiling, but could not react in time. Shizuru too was only able to turn half a step before being smashed into the ground.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki yelled, rushing to her lover's side before being held back by Reito.

The dark angel grimaced and snarled at her attacker, another angel, militant in appearance, who had her pinned to the ground. Her bright red hair was almost the same as Shizuru's flames, long and frayed out despite being tied behind her. The two struggled briefly, but the element of surprise had proved to be a successful advantage. Crimson eyes shifted to lock with green ones as she felt her arms get clamped down onto her back, followed by her wings.

"Midori! You didn't have to go that far!" Reito yelled, still keeping the frightened Natsuki in place.

A labrys was swiftly pulled from the angel's back and aimed at his head.

"You better stay quiet if you don't want to be arrested too!" she grunted as she stepped off Shizuru's back and lifted her roughly by her constraints.

"She's the highest class of criminal! No one should even see her!" she swung her weapon around, now facing the crowd.

"Hear me? Get outta here! This is dangerous!"

"Stop it!" Natsuki cried with pleading eyes, "We came here to cooperate!"

"Natsuki!" Shizuru snapped firmly at the girl, "Don't provoke her! Agh!"

She was forcefully brought to her knees.

"Go with Reito!"

"But I-!"

"She's right Natsuki," the dark haired angel said, quickly covering her mouth and leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"This isn't Shizuru's strength, you know that. She's only playing weak to throw them off. The more you say the harder it will be for her and for you as well."

The navy-haired vampire felt her muscles go limp, staring at Shizuru so confined made her sick; and she felt even worse knowing that now there was nothing she could do. This Midori didn't make her feel any better either; she seemed like one of the angels who were only waiting for the permission to hurt Shizuru.

"Don't worry," Reito continued, "Midori is fiercely loyal to our laws: all of them. This includes the fact that no matter what criminals will undergo a trial before being punished. She won't hurt Shizuru."

"Reito-san!" the red-haired angel barked, "What's the status of that demon?"

"Harmless," he replied, "Not only has she been sealed by us from the beginning, but after drinking Shizuru's blood her hostility disappeared. She also hasn't eaten in over twelve hours."

"Pfft, fine. She probably won't even make it until the end of the trial..." Midori hooked her axe onto her back again between her wings.

"Keep her with you until a decision is rendered."

Once again she lifted Shizuru onto her feet and pulled her down the hallway by the chain connected to her front. The dark angel was definitely reluctant to leave Natsuki behind, but knew that there was no choice but to follow her plan. She smirked.

_Forgive me, Reito, but your idea doesn't work for me... From here on out I'll be doing this my way._

"Hey! What's so funny?" the guard snapped, jerking the chains as she halted.

Shizuru merely gave her a frustratingly calm look with a smile that, while innocent on the surface, revealed her new fangs. She didn't care to speak to this person, even though she expected harsh treatment upon her return, jumping on her back was pushing her tolerance. Keeping up her composure, the dark angel confidently began walking again, stepping passed the rigid Midori and for a moment had started leading her towards the court.

"Hey!" Midori pulled on the chains again, forcing Shizuru to stop and allow her to move ahead, "Know your place!"

-0-

Meanwhile, back in the lobby, Natsuki and Reito had once again become surrounded by curious nobles. Most of them were only there to look, but some threw sneers her way. As soon as their eyes met, Natsuki would always look at the floor. They were reacting just as she would if she were in that position. She remained understanding no matter what they did.

"Reito, shouldn't we get going?" she asked quietly, trying to avoid eye contact with the other angels.

"Wait... Ah, there she is," he said as he scanned the crowd the brunette he had been waiting for.

"Huh? Who?" the demon girl raised an eyebrow but was quickly gestured to be quiet once more.

Invisible to all except Reito, Yukino approached swiftly by passing through the crowd like a ghost. Without a word, she handed him two feathers that were discreetly slid up his sleeve. He gave her a thankful smile and she returned it then vanished into the crowd again, this time walking down the hallway which Shizuru was taken.

"Now we can go," he said, taking Natsuki by the hand and turning to leave the area.

Given his status in Heaven, the surrounding angels cleared a path for him to leave as he pleased, but were still watching the navy-haired girl carefully. A few even started to follow them, but a firm glance from the noble sent them back.

Soon enough they reached what appeared to be just any other wall, but after Reito placed one of the feathers given to him on its surface the opening showed itself. Natsuki gasped in awe but was quickly pulled inside to avoid suspicion, after which the portal closed up again. The girl found herself in the same room that the trio of angels had spent their days trying to find out how to get Shizuru back, though her trance was broken by being spoken to.

"We'll be safe in here. No one knows about this room, please sit," Reito said, motioning to the sofa.

"Ah... uh... okay..." she was hesitant to move, she was still quite nervous about being in this other world, but did as she was told, "Now what?"

"Now we wait for the elders to decide what to do. Haruka and Yukino are in place to fight on Shizuru's behalf... she has a fair chance. And if anything goes wrong we can evacuate her back to your realm... Granted we'll be back where we started but it's better than the alternative of her losing the trial."

Natsuki grit her teeth and looked away for a second before turning back to Reito, who was now standing in front of her holding out one of the feathers.

"What is it?" she asked, taking hold of it.

"It's one of Yukino's feathers. It's going to act as our eyes and ears of the trial; just concentrate and you'll be able to connect with her."

"Oh..." the girl gave the feather an odd stare but then closed her eyes and concentrated on it just like she was told to. It was a bit blurry at first, but once she got the hang of it she was starting to see again. It was like she was inside Yukino's body that was walking alongside Haruka towards the courtroom where Shizuru would meet them.

-0-

"She finally came back..." Yukino said aloud, somewhat sadly, as they walked towards their destination.

"Yeah..." Haruka replied, looking ahead in her usual steadfast manner.

In truth she was scared. There was only so much that they could say to try saving Shizuru, the rest was up to the elders whose sole purpose was to make sure the laws were followed. It was going to be difficult, especially since blaming Natsuki would be the best defence and they couldn't resort to that.

"You gave Reito your feathers?"

"Mm, they'll be able to follow along... Haruka-chan?" the brunette wove her fingers with those of the blonde's.

"Are you alright?"

Haruka couldn't reply. She tried, but the words wouldn't come out. She couldn't say that she was worried, especially not in front of Yukino... but she couldn't bring herself to say the very real possibility that they could fail.

Their silence was broken by the sound of the massive double doors in front of them creaking open. The girls turned their attention to the gateway leading into a large room filled with floating platforms. Different classes of angels were perched on the outer levels, and the place for these two was on one of the medium level platforms, opposite the one Midori was on. They both shared a glace with Shizuru, who was forced to remain kneeling on the floor, and then flew upwards.

As soon as everyone was in place, the elders commenced the trial.

-0-

"You don't have to force yourself to listen," Reito said.

"They won't be done for a while so it would be best if you saved your energy."

With a sigh, the navy-haired girl calmly accepted his advice. She hadn't noticed it earlier, but now that she finally took some time to think about her own wellbeing the girl felt the weakness in her body. She took a heavy breath and leaned back on the couch, although she only started to heave more. Her mouth hung open now with her large fangs shining with the glow of all the light. Natsuki then tried to open her eyes again, but the burning was too great and so she she was forced to quickly shut them.

"Natsuki?" Reito looked at her more closely.

"Oh no... It's Heaven isn't it? Your body can't handle this place, especially not without food."

"Y-yeah," she replied between coughs, but just then she felt a cloth cover her eyes.

"What's that?"

"Just something to help ease the pain," he said while tying it behind the back of her head, "It's not getting in your eyes anymore at least right?"

"Yeah..." she muttered.

It was still hurting the rest of her body, but it was kind of him to try and at least she knew he meant well for her.

"It's a shame..."

"Eh?"

"I really wanted to see Shizuru's home... and now I can't."

Reito smiled sadly, this girl really cared about her; he was at the very least happy that they got to be together this long. He had watched the many transformations of character they had gone through, even those unrelated to their supernatural forms. He gave a mirthless chuckle at the memory of the first time the pure and happy Shizuru told him about her crush on the human girl. He couldn't have imagined it ever turning out like this.

"By the way... Why are you helping me?" Natsuki asked seriously.

"What?"

"We're alone now. We don't have to play games. You could easily turn on me."

"And yet I haven't," he retorted, "Because... it is Shizuru's wish."

"Ah?" she turned to face him despite being blindfolded.

"You've made her happier than I thought possible. She was always the oddball of the bunch, and the last in everything... but as soon as you came along she stopped caring about what other people thought. She became more confident... She was able to stay with you like she wanted despite the pressure from everyone else," he sighed.

"That is why... I'm helping you in hope of seeing her be like that again..."

"You...?"

"My love has been unrequited for a long time... but that doesn't lessen it," he said strongly.

"I will do everything in my power to make sure Shizuru is safe and happy, and that means keeping you safe," Natsuki was still stunned by the sudden confession.

"So I will protect you with my life, because you two have joined as one being in your hearts... Protecting you is the same as protecting her."

"I..."

"You don't ha-" he was cut off by being embraced suddenly by the girl, "Natsuki?"

"I'm sorry!" she cried, grinding her teeth, "You probably don't even want me close to you knowing what I've done to her... You saw didn't you? That night when the demon in me woke up... I didn't mean to do that to her, I had no control over myself!"

"I know..." he said softly while holding her close, "And I've also seen the amount of good you've done for her. If she can forgive you then so can I."

-0-

Almost an hour had passed, and there was still no news. Natsuki had been forced to rest, only being able to recover temporarily due to her demonic healing abilities; but even that drained her energy to the point where she couldn't ever improve her state, only slow the decay. Her teeth were in even more pain now as she started to hear the heartbeats of all those nearby, even on the other side of the false wall and then spread to the rest of the palace. She clenched her fist tightly and winced, drawing Reito's attention to her.

"Natsuki! Are you-"

"Stay back!" she hissed and swiped at him.

"Don't come too close... I'm fighting as hard as I can just to make sure I don't hurt you... But I don't know how much longer I can last... Just... watch Shizuru..."

The angel stepped back and looked at the girl sadly. She was in so much pain, both inside and out, and he couldn't do anything. In fact, he had to do something which would hurt her more, although it was the honest thing to do. He moved closer only for a second to place one of the feathers in her palm.

"Natsuki... there is something you should know... But it isn't my place to tell you."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry... but this is the only time that you will hear it... I know this is probably the time you'd least like to know but it's now or never... Please just... listen..."

Confused by his words, Natsuki slowly wrapped her fingers around the feather.

-0-

"You can't punish her!" Haruka yelled.

"It may have been a mistake and it may have caused a lot of trouble, but Shizuru only acted out of love!"

"At this point her intentions are meaningless," came the voice of one of the elders.

"That is reason enough to forgive her for interfering with the mortal realm if we were to bend the rules... But it certainly isn't enough to make up for the sins she has committed. Shizuru is no ordinary Angel of Death!"

"Maybe so! But even then she should be permitted to join their ranks, to still live in Heaven."

"Are you ignorant?" he yelled back.

"Her unclean death is the only thing that got her into Heaven in the first place. Had she continued to live, Shizuru would have become a demon. The darkness is already inherent in her! And now that she has killed one, she has absorbed even greater strength."

_"What? She's killed a demon?" Natsuki questioned._

"After which she used those powers to unleash terror on mortals!"

"Not only were those mortals criminals who would probably have become demons in the afterlife, but you just stated yourself that she killed a demon! That is the task assigned to the Angels of Death, which is why I see no reason to deny her sanctuary amongst them," the blonde countered.

_"Who is he talking about?"_

"You still don't understand do you Haruka?" the elder sighed.

"All Angels of Death before her are still partly pure. They are not reckless and will follow our orders. But Shizuru's rage extends even into killing the family of the girl she claims to love! If that's the same love that started this whole mess then it's clearly warped! A love that only brings sadness to everyone involved is not something we're inclined to protect!"

-0-

Natsuki's eyes widened as she dropped the feather on the floor. All she could feel was a sharp coldness spreading from her heart into all her nerves and muscles. She couldn't bring herself to move, or even to understand what she had just heard.

"She... she killed them?" she asked, her voice full of emptiness.

Reito only shut his eyes and quickly knelt beside her, placing the feather back into her hand.

"You have to listen to her reasons. She couldn't help it..." he closed her fingers over it, "Please..."

-0-

"I had to kill them," Shizuru snarled, "They were the ones responsible for my death! They were monsters who would kill a child! How am I any worse than them!"

"And even all Angels of Death are allowed one kill to be for their revenge," Yukino added.

"She killed me..." crimson eyes glared up at the judges, "Why am I being punished for Nao's crimes!"

"Shizuru!" Haruka called down, "Don't say anymore!"

Against her better judgement she chose to heed her friend's advice, forcing her mouth shut by clenching her teeth.

-0-

"Natsuki..."

"... What the hell?" the girl muttered shakily, now leaning forward with her arms rested on her knees and looking ahead even with her eyes covered.

"What the hell was going on when I wasn't around?" she choked on sadness.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS!"

With a roar, the demon girl stood up and grabbed hold of the table nearby, crushing it with her grip before flipping it over. Reito raced to her side in an attempt to calm her but was swatted away by her strength.

"Natsuki! You have to be quiet!"

"Quiet! You want me to stay quiet!" with another scream, she lifted the piece of furniture over her head and hurled it at the wall Reito had been thrown into.

Luckily he was able to teleport himself once more out of harm's way and now behind the girl. Though her thrashing may have frightened anyone else, he could tell that it was born from sadness, and that all she really wanted to do was understand. He wrapped his arms around her, correct in his prediction that she would not harm him a second time, instead she broke down onto her knees.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"You shouldn't have to try comprehending this all at once... it isn't fair..."

"Shizuru killed my parents... she killed my sister..." she covered her face with her palm.

"But... But..." she clenched her fist.

"... The only one I hate is Nao because she killed the one I love! What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Natsuki, you're distraught, there's nothing wrong... Your mind is faced with an extremely difficult decision..." he turned her around to face him, "But if you stop thinking, and start feeling..."

"... My heart's already made the decision..."

"Mm..."

"I love her so much... I feel sadder over the fact that she had to go through that... Because the Shizuru I fell in love with was-"

"An angel?"

"...Yeah..." Natsuki's sobbing had slowed, "I knew it all while she was changing, that deep inside she was still there... it must have hurt her so much to kill them because behind her wish to avenge herself she knew how I would feel... I trust that... I trust her... So much that I want to protect her even more..."

-0-

"Our decision is clear," one of the elders stated.

"Shizuru is guilty of all the crimes she's been charged with and as such cannot remain an angel."

"No!" Haruka barked, but she was quickly silenced by a leer from her superior.

"That's not fair!" Yukino cried, "She's not at fault!"

"Yukino be quiet!" Shizuru snapped, making sure that no one would compromise Natsuki's safety.

"There are only two possibilities, and since you both insisted so firmly that the demon is of no harm then it proves that Shizuru chose her own path. If she is not responsible then it is the demon's fault."

"Natsuki is not at fault either!" Yukino begged.

"All of this was an unfortunate mistake! They should both be forgiven and we can move forward from there!"

"Tch... What kind of angels would we be if we forgave every crime?" asked an elder, filling the room with silence.

"Our role is to be a force of justice. How could you both become officials without realizing that truth?"

"Angels are supposed to be merciful in their judgements!" Haruka yelled.

"Very well then," the elder smirked, "We'll let the criminal decide..."

_Natsuki took hold of the feather._

"It's your choice Shizuru: renounce your wings... or kill the demon like you should have from the very beginning!"

_"Shizuru!"_

The dark angel looked firmly into the eyes of the elders above her. Rage was burning in her heart and she made it clear, though they were rather unaffected. Finally she stood up, ignoring the ethic of a criminal having to kneel. The room filled with quiet gasps at her disobedience and then at the soft silver glowing from her back. Aside from the gentle hiss of the smoke around her body, the audience was taken by the surprise of the girl's laughter.

"...Go ahead..." she chuckled.

_"Shizuru...?"_

"...TAKE THEM!" Shizuru roared as she extended her wings with full power, slicing through the binds with her razor sharp feathers.

She was still on the floor, growling viciously with anger as her flames grew to surround her.

"...If you can that is!"

_"Shizuru!"_

In the blink of an eye she soared into the sky, showing exactly how much they had underestimated her. The elders were quickly covered by a series of guard angels while another group dove down onto the criminal. Grinning maniacally, Shizuru darted around the room, toying with them as she dodged their attempts to capture her. For the time being they were five against one, but that wasn't going to last for long. The girl's entire body was covered in the fires that she manipulated, providing a formidable defence against physical attacks.

After tiring them by avoiding contact, it was time to go on the offensive. Shizuru hovered briefly to open her wings fully and then showered the room with a wave of fire. While effective, this still wouldn't render the guards completely disabled. The team flew up through the red, but weren't prepared to be met with another attack so quickly. As soon as they were able to see though the smoke, their last vision was that of Shizuru diving into them with her claws extended. She slashed them to pieces.

Her next targets were, of course, the elders. She hummed confidently as she hovered over them, watching them be so indecisive. None of the guards lacked the sense to try attacking, but Shizuru could see the fear of her in their eyes. In spite of her superiority in close range fighting, there was still an efficiency factor in her next choice of attack. The angel began pumping her wings at a slower pace but with more force, building up a bundle of flames in front of her.

"Shizuru!" Haruka cried from the floor where she and Yukino had fallen to, the latter of whom was unconscious.

"What are you doing!"

The dark angel didn't stop her magic, although her gaze did move towards her old friends. Her empty stare only lingered a few seconds though before she refocused and increased the speed of her flaps. What was once simply a mass of fire was beginning to take the shape of a mammoth firey snake. Haruka could tell that there was nothing she could do to stop her, and she wasn't about to abandon Yukino for the sake of protecting the elders.

With all her might, the blonde angel stood up with her wings spread out wide and glowing. Soon that glow extended to her whole body and she extended her arms in front of her. It was a race between the two, to make her strongest barrier to defend against Shizuru's attack. Then suddenly, to Haruka's surprise, she met with Shizuru's eyes again. Although they were still emotionless, she could also see that the massive snake had halted its growth temporarily. The blonde grinned and let out a strong cry that enabled her to reach her peak defensive ability; after which, the serpent of flame hissed with pride and charged with an open mouth.

-0-

At that moment the entire palace shook. Both Natsuki and Reito fell to the floor and dusted away the small stones falling from the ceiling. The girl rubbed her head and got to her feet, standing beside her angel ally.

"What's going on?" "Shizuru's lost it completely!" "Run for it!" came various voices from outside. The invisible wall that guarded the hidden room had now faded and Reito could see all of the panicked angels trying to escape.

Natsuki clenched her fist and took a deep breath before reaching up and pulling the cloth away from her eyes. She winced at the holy light hitting them, but forced herself through the pain in order to see; and what she did see surprised her. Reito was standing in the doorway looking back at her with his arm outstretched.

"Come on! What are you waiting for? They're going to kill her!" he called back just as there was another rumble.

"Do you know what that means? She'll be permanently taken over by her demon side, never able to do good again!"

"But... You're an angel... aren't you against what she's doing?"

"Hmph," he smirked, "I could ask you a similar question, but before you are a demon who would kill me you are a girl who would risk your life for her correct?"

Natsuki looked at him with gentle awe.

"I'm not going to put my status above the life of someone I love!"

The midnight-haired vampire, inspired by the truth in his words, rushed to his side; and the two began racing through the chaotic hallways. The weakness in Natsuki's body no longer hindered her; she was too determined to stop for anything. She needed that strength. While the majority of the angels were heading either towards the fight or away from it, there were those who blamed Natsuki for the cause of this destruction.

As the girl was running, one angel swooped down from above, carrying a heavy spear that nearly pierced through Natsuki's body. She took a lightning fast step ahead and kept on running. Not only did she not have the time to get into many small fights on the way, she also just didn't want to. She wanted to end the bloodshed, and would try to avoid it as much as she could. That being said however, there was a war going on right now, and she was part of the much outnumbered enemy.

"Natsuki! Go on ahead!" Reito said as he jumped up and took flight above the girl.

"The courtroom is at the end of this hall and to the right."

"But how do I get there in one piece? Ugh!" she just dodged another angel trying to tackle her, "They're coming in from everywhere!"

"Like any vampire would. Run and jump! There's no point in holding back anymore, Natsuki! This is the final fight and you need to give it all of your strength if you want to stand a chance!"

"But what about you?"

"I'll be right behind you, just go!"

The girl heaved in another breath and nodded to Reito firmly. Without any more hesitation Natsuki stepped forward at full speed, becoming invisible as long as she moved. It was like an obstacle course in front of her: stones falling from above, angels appearing out of nowhere, beams and poles all around; and she intended to use all of it to her advantage.

Stepping up on some fallen rocks gave Natsuki the height she needed to leap onto an overhanging chandelier, allowing her to not only dodge an incoming attacker but swing to the other side of the hallway. From there she ran along the way as long as she could before crossing onto a wooden beam. To make this run she realized she would have to do a lot of change ups; and since right now her enemies had caught onto her being above, Natsuki hopped down to the floor again.

_I have to keep going!_

-0-

By now the fight between the angels had taken to the skies outside of the palace. Shizuru's large-scale attack had blown apart the entire wall of the room, and as soon as it had she moved to get out from there. Shizuru was always more confident flying than not, and with good reason. No one could match her on either speed or skill. Just when it seemed like she was going to be caught Shizuru could lean ninety degrees upward and fly back around. She could even escape from the Pegasi -Heaven's cavalry- with flawless execution.

However, no matter how elite she was, Shizuru was facing an entire army all on her own. There was still only so much that she could do, even when using her opponents' attacks against each other; but she managed to hold her own long enough for them to retreat. The dark angel soared back around and started to fly away from them, trying to increase the gap for what she knew was coming next. Hovering in the air, Shizuru was able to hear nothing but silence for a brief moment. She even got a chance to close her eyes and enjoy it before hearing the incoming source of conflict.

While they certainly were fewer in number, these angels with striped black wings were the ultimate killers. After all, that was the sole purpose of existence for the Angels of Death. They were to use all of their strength simply to kill anyone Heaven targeted; succeeding at all costs; the only ones who could match Shizuru in power.

"... Come..." she whispered.

A split second later, her eyes were opened and focused. First she would start with a wide range attack, summoning many balls of fire to her sides and then hurling them at the approaching forces. Shizuru kept this up as long as realistically possible, knowing that it wouldn't kill any of them, only damage the surface. Most of them also shared her ability to heal quickly, making it even more difficult. However, the Shizuru that faced them was too proud, and too mad, to stop trying. She wanted all of Heaven to burn for what it had put her through, and for what it asked of her; and the more she killed, the more her demon half wanted to continue.

These rough creatures soared towards her now at incredible speeds, the front row spinning towards her like a drill. Shizuru was able to dodge this first try, but afterwards was hit cleanly with a lightning bolt from an adjacent angel. The thunder shot straight through her side and made her fall for a short time while it healed. With a grimace, she turned up and fought back by creating more fire serpents. These ones were smaller, faster, and semi-solid; therefore they were able to wrap their targets. Shizuru herself then shrouded herself in defensive fires once more and charged directly into the mass of remaining angels. She managed to use her claws to skewer one of them, but when she changed course like she planned there were many more ready for her than expected. A second time she was brought down, now by a set of spears jabbed through her torso and her limbs.

Yet, the more damage she took, the more she wanted to deal. Even as she was falling to the ground Shizuru was laughing at them, mocking their attempt to catch her. All she needed to do was pull out the weapons inside of her and the rest her body did on its own. Rushing back up as fast as she could, she began hurling the spears back at all who flew in her way.

But that was the end of her victory.

A trap had been set, and Shizuru was right in the center of it. For the second time that day she was taken down from behind, although this time the angel that landed on her back was much more violent. Shizuru struggled as much as she could to get him off, but it only caused her to flap her wings in a confused way and flip and fall repeatedly. The farthest she could reach back with her claws were his legs, but impaling them didn't stop this angel that was all too close to achieving his goal. With one hand firmly grasping the base of Shizuru's wing, where it connected with her back, he was just about to tear it from her when a dark figure leaped off the edge of the sky palace, through the air, and then connected with the Angel of Death. All of Natsuki's strength in addition to the momentum from her run was enough to tackle him off Shizuru... but from there they fell.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru cried as she watched the girl and the angel crash into the cliff side.

"NO!"

Ignoring any pursuers, Shizuru folded her wings and dove down as fast as she could… but it was not enough. The other angel, while hurt, had been able to fly away from the jagged rocks; but Natsuki lacked that power. She fell violently, hitting many sharp stones on her way down, unable to stop rolling. At last her suffering was to end, as the cliff had become indented and formed a sea cave. Natsuki's limp, torn body fell freely into the ocean of holy water.

"NATSUKI!"

Shizuru wasted no time in trying to save her love, diving straight into the water after her. She swam as quickly as she could to reach Natsuki's body, but it was too late. The demon girl's form was already starting to disintegrate from the water's touch.

_No! NO!_

Shizuru's mind continued to wail as she pulled her emerald-eyed girl to her body into a tight embrace. Her body was shivering with fear and sadness. Her fingers could feel her Natsuki start to fall apart like sand. The angel still held on, gripping tighter and tighter into a fading entity. Natsuki herself now lacked the ability to move anymore. All that was left was for her to disappear in Shizuru's arms...

Surrounded by the deep blue of the ocean, Shizuru floated motionlessly and alone. She stared emptily at her hands, where Natsuki had been just moments ago; all of her tears being swept away by the current. So lost in her sadness, she failed to notice her changing body. What were once fangs slowly reverted to her natural teeth, and in the same way in which the demon had disappeared, so did the patterns of black feathers mixed into Shizuru's wings. She had become a pure angel again; just as if Natsuki had been killed from the start. Though as such, Shizuru no longer felt anger or hate anymore... only sadness as she started to float to the surface lifelessly.

Meanwhile, above the water, Haruka and Yukino had regained their health and -along with Reito- began barring the path to the water. The brunette covered the entire area with an invisibility cloak and the blonde made a physical one. Then Reito, along with as many nobles as he could find proceeded to order all of the Angels of Death back to their secure area. They were reluctant at first, especially given the amount of damage Shizuru caused, but without the elders anymore the next in line that they would listen to were the nobles. Leaving the other officials to escort them, the three friends now flew down to the surface of the water where they could see Shizuru slowly appearing.

They hovered together for a moment but as soon as a crowd started to form on the nearby shore Haruka darted towards them.

"Get out of here!" she ordered.

"Go! The fighting is over okay! Just let her be in peace!"

"What if she tries something again?"

"Yeah! Are you on her side?"

"Damn it, can't you see!" she pointed to the other two hoisting the immobile body of her friend out of the water.

"She can't do a thing! She might not even remember what she's doing here so just..." a few tears fell down her cheeks, "So just go away!"

Haruka had that something in her voice, luckily, that got people to obey. Though it was slow, the surrounding angels dispersed into other groups, most of whom wanted to find out what had just gone on in the first place. As for the group of four, Yukino and Reito sat next to Shizuru on a rock, but literally had to hold her body in place.

"She's alive," Reito said, trying to hold back his sadness, "But... soulless..."

Now Yukino was crying too at the sight of those once vibrant eyes having turned to a dusty brown. They were all quiet for some time, waiting to see if Shizuru would move on her own, but no luck.

"... F...ain..." she managed to whisper, "...Fountain..."

Haruka blinked in shock. She wanted to go to the fountain; the place where she first met Natsuki.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" Reito asked.

"I... I don't-" she looked into Shizuru's eyes once more, "... If she wants, we should let her..."

Nodding to each other, the three soaking angels began to make their way up the beach towards the grassy area. They walked slowly, to allow Shizuru to stop if she needed, but eventually made it past the crowds of people who were also trying to swarm her. Again with words from Haruka, they moved way and returned to their houses; leaving her to go back to her friend's side.

"Shizuru, can you move?" there was no response, "Speak even?"

"Haruka-chan don't push her..." Yukino said, holding the shell-like girl in her arms.

"We just have to wait..."

And wait they did. For a long time the four of them just sat there, each taking turns holding Shizuru and crying for her. Their clothes had even dried under the sun's rays, and the day was beginning to turn into evening. No matter how exhausted they were from the turmoil, they would not leave Shizuru's side. The rest of Heaven could wait for now. Things would get sorted soon enough, order was already beginning to be restored, but caring for their friend could only be done now.

As Shizuru now lay on her side on the edge of the fountain, with her head on Yukino's lap and her feet on Reito's with Haruka still standing guard, her eyes began to move. She blinked consciously and looked at her surroundings, then from friend to friend, then to the figures in the distance. The way everyone moved was still blurry to her, and the twilight was making her sleepy, but she was focused on something: an angel in the distance.

_... Natsuki..._ she whispered to herself, and then aloud, "Natsuki."

"Huh? What did you say?" Haruka asked, turning to her friend, but further questions were cut short by an exclamation from the brunette.

"Impossible..."

"What?"

Shizuru's eyes began to water and her lips quivered.

"Natsuki!"

Sure enough, a rather lost navy-haired figure was walking along the paths of grass. She looked around, confused for a moment but turned when she heard her name. The girl's jade eyes met with the scarlet ones she adored and began to tear as well. She was no longer lost.

Quickly getting to her feet, Shizuru ran towards her love. Her love that now stood before her with beautiful white wings and open arms. Without a word they met with a kiss, each crying tears of joy as they embraced.

"... But... how?" Shizuru asked, still refusing to let go of Natsuki.

"After I fell in the water, I started to hear voices. Well... not voices, more like thoughts..." she held a confused expression.

"They said that since I proved one of their ultimate truths wrong that they would make up for it by granting me a wish."

"A wish?"

"Because they never believed that a demon would sacrifice themself for an angel, but I did, that I had done something great for them in showing that they were wrong. When they asked if there was something they could do to thank me all I said was that I wanted to be with you," their eyes began to tear again and Natsuki smiled, "And here I am!"

"What about the elders? The palace? Us?"

"Sorry... my head's still a bit fuzzy... But I just know we don't have to worry. They said, 'A new order is being created' and that we would be safe," she ran her fingers through Shizuru's hair.

"Thank you."

"But you're the one who saved me..."

Natsuki shook her head.

"I never could have if you hadn't had saved me. If you never came for me I probably would have become a demon permanently after being killed by that gang. But you saved me then and continued to protect me through everything... If you had never appeared to me, I never would have known the person I want to spend eternity with."

Shizuru remained wide eyed.

"And now we have it."

-0-

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! This is one of my favourite stories, if not the favourite, and I'm glad everyone who's read it this far enjoyed it as well. For those of you re-reading this, you will notice by now that I have made some changes. Rest assured that the plot and content has remained the same. All I wanted to do was clean up the formatting and language a bit to make it of a bit higher quality.**


End file.
